CID
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Sequel to FDI :) Yami continues work with the FDI, but when tragedy strikes, and he has to make a decision, will he make the right one? Will he be able to save his loved ones? Or will he doom not only them, but himself as well...? Will he be able to get along with the agents at the CID, and solve this case? Or will anger get in his way? Rated T for violence and character deaths.
1. Ch 1: Late

**Me: Oh my Ra!~ I'm so excited for this story you guys! Welcome back to all my followers from FDI :) I sure hope you guys enjoy this story as much as ya liked FDI ^w^ So, Akari and Yuki are still babies, its only been a few months since the ending of FDI :) 2 months to be exact ^w^ Anyway a few warnings here...**

**Warning 1: Minor character bashing (Against the villans of the YGO franchise anyway)**

**Warning 2: Character death**

**and**

**Warning 3: Violence and sexual content**

**To my reviewers from FDI's last chapter:**

**To a (Guest): :) Glad you liked FDI. I dunno if I've ever heard of a CID, but just know this is supposed to be a CIA type thing, not anything else, I just changed Agency to Department :)**

**To Rose: I hope ya found your way here deary :) I'm glad that you enjoyed FDI, I was sad to see it go, but happy all the same, because now I can start this story with you guys ^w^**

**I do not own YGO, the FBI, the CIA or anything pertaining to them! :) This is simply a fan made fanfic made simply for entertainment :)**

**Okay, I timed this originally so that this first chapter would come out on my OC twins' birthdays (June 18th) but the birthday chapter is chapter 3 (I'm working on that one right now) And, I'm really excited to get this story out for you guys. So! Chapter 1 will be posted today. I plan for chapter 2 to be posted the 16th, and then chapter 3 to be posted the 18th (On the OC twins' birthday) after that it'll be back to a chapter every 3-4 days... :)**

**CID**

**Chapter 1**

**Late**

He was running in the fifty-five degree fall heat. He had to catch the perp, and he wasn't about to let him get away. "Yami! We've gotta go!" Seto hollared at his cousin.

"I know, I've almost got him!" Yami yelled back as he continued to run.

"Yugi is going to kill you if you're late!"

"I realize this!" Yami yelled as he jumped, tackling the man to the ground.

Yami handcuffed the man, reading him his colonial rights before placing him in the squad car. Yami looked down at his watch and let out a yelp "Oh my Ra! Yugi is going to kill me!" He yelled before running down the road.

"Where are you going?!"

"To the church! I'm late! Yugi is going to kill me!"

"What about the truck?!"

"Leave it! I'll come back for it later!"

"Wait for me!" Seto yelled as he ran after Yami. They were both dressed in black tuxedos, thank goodness they hadn't went with the white tuxedos, they would've been ruined.

ABCD

"Where is he?" Yugi asked as Joey came in and reported that Yami still wasn't there. "If that man went out after that perp after I told him not to, I swear to Ra he will sleep on the couch for the next month!"

"Yugi sweetie, calm down, you're getting Akari worked up" Lyra told her son, hushing the baby once more.

"It's so hard to stay calm, when my husband-to-be is probably chasing a perp."

Yamina walked in with Yuki and smiled "Yami is here. He and Seto just fell in the front door" she chuckled.

"He was chasing a perp wasn't he?"

"He was out of breath. So you tell me."

"Oh, that man is so dead."

Lyra stood up and handed Akari to Joey "Hold her for a minute dear."

"Okie doke. 'Ey Akari, what a pretty girl" Joey cooed. Akari was still tiny, and her little hands were just able to wrap around Joey's finger. She was in a silky white dress that poofed around the waist, a white headband with a small pink flower on it, and pink dress slippers on her tiny feet. Her ebony black hair was behind the headband, her blonde bangs combed down in front of it, and her maroon strand of hair was curled behind her right ear like it always was. Her wide curious maroon eyes were looking at Joey as a smile appeared on her face.

Lyra walked over to Yugi and put the crown that would hold his veil on his head. She clipped the veil to his crown, straightening it down over his spikes. She brushed down the bottom half of his dress so it went down instead of out. Yugi was wearing a long white gown that fit tightly at the top, and poofed out at the bottom. There were sequins around the breast part of the dress that were a sparkling magenta, the sleeves were white and poofy, and didn't go down very far. Around his neck was a black choker with a white flower that had purple around the outside and middle, his crown was silver with a magenta middle in the spikes and pearls on top of the spikes, a flower was attached to the crown that matched the one on his choker.

"You look beautiful" Lyra said, taking Akari back from Joey.

"Thanks mom. How's papa's little man?" Yugi cooed as he walked over to Yamina who was holding Yuki. Yuki was in a long sleeve button up white shirt with a black vest over it, a red tie around his neck, black slacks, and black dress shoes on his tiny feet. Yuki was a little bit bigger than Akari, but he was still tiny too, his eyes were narrower than Akari's, and his features were more like Yami's. One glance and you wouldn't be able to tell them apart unless they had on outfits that showed one was a boy and one was a girl. Yuki had one blonde bang that jutted out in the middle of his blonde bangs with ebony black hair and a maroon strand just behind his right ear, with maroon eyes to match his sister's.

"They're so cute" Yamina cooed.

"_They_ are little rotten heads aren't you?" Yugi teased Yuki. Yuki cooed and spit at Yugi while Yugi chuckled. "Your daddy is going to get his butt kicked" Yugi cooed back to Yuki.

"Hey guys, we're ready to start. Let's get goin'" Duke said as he peeked his head in.

"Alright. Mom, Yamina, you guys should get these guys to your seats. Maybe they'll fall asleep and we can get through this without them crying."

"Let's hope so" Lyra said as she walked out.

As they were walking out Amun walked in. "Well, look at how beautiful my son looks."

"Hey daddy" Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Amun.

"I am so proud of you" Amun praised before pulling back to look at Yugi. "You are a great parent, and I know you'll be a good husband to Yami. At first I thought he was just a punk, but now I see that he truely loves you. Even if he is a big goober sometimes" Amun chuckled.

Yugi chuckled with Amun "He is something else. But I love him daddy. So it'll be okay."

"I saw him run in. Poor guy looked like he just ran a marathon."

"Probably because he went to chase a perp like I told him not to."

Amun wrapped Yugi in a hug once again "Now you know how Yami is. Once he finds a perp, he doesn't let them get away. He snatches them, arrests them, and puts them in jail where they belong."

"Yeah. I know."

"Good" Amun placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead. "Are you ready to go?"

Yugi picked up his bouquet of pink and white roses "Ready."

"Then lets go. Your husband-to-be is waiting at the alter."

ABCD

Yami was finally able to breathe without panting as his cousin came up the aisle, joining him at the alter. "If you ever make me run like that again, I will kill you" Seto whispered.

Yami chuckled as a smile broke across his face "No promises" Yami whispered back.

Seto punched him playfully in the shoulder as the music slowed and Amun began walking Yugi down the aisle. "Who picked out that dress?" Yami whispered, his eyes never leaving Yugi.

"I think your mom and his mom did" Seto whispered back.

"I like it" Yami whispered as a smile pulled at his lips once again. He lowered his eyelids dreamily when he caught sight of the light pink blush dusting Yugi's cheeks. He took Yugi's hand as Amun let it go, helping him up the steps as the preacher began.

Yugi had a look on his face that told Yami he already knew he was out chasing a perp. Yami grinned sheepishly, but Yugi's look didn't falter. The two of them talked when they were supposed to, and placed the ring on each other's finger. Other than that they stayed silent and kissed when they were supposed to. Yugi held Yami's collar when they broke apart after the kiss "You and I are going to have a talk later" he growled before they turned to walk down the aisle.

Yami sweatdropped, grinning sheepishly "Yes dear."

"Glad you understand" Yugi said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Honey, the devil isn't allowed in a church" Yami whispered.

"You haven't seen devil yet" Yugi warned.

5656

They went down the road to the room where the reception was to be held. Seto gave his speech and embarrassed Yami in the process, earning him a playful glare. Yamina and Lyra were enjoying flaunting the twins so Yami used a few minutes to talk to Yugi.

"I'm in big trouble. Aren't I?" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

"You have no idea."

Yami sighed "I know. I know. I'm on the couch for a month."

"A week... _After_ tonight" Yugi whispered, a smile breaking across his face.

"That's it? Not a month?" Yami asked a shocked expression on his face.

"No one knows you better than I do, Yami. I knew if you found that perp you wouldn't let him get away. You never do. You're not a quitter."

Yami smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist "I love you."

"I love you too" Yugi said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Yami.

"Lets go find our children and save them from their grandmothers."

Yugi chuckled "Yeah, I think they're sick of grandmas."

Yami walked over to his mom "Okay mom, give me my little man" he chuckled as he scooped up Yuki.

"Hand her over momma" Yugi giggled as he scooped Akari away from Lyra.

Yugi carried Akari over to where Yami was swaying with Yuki. "Enjoying your dance?"

"Yeah, but he fell asleep. Mom wore him out."

"Then here, dance with Akari. I'll go lay Yuki in his carseat."

"Okay" Yami whispered as he carefully handed Yuki to Yugi and took Akari. Yugi walked over and sat Yuki in his carseat, watching from where he sat as Yami swayed and talked to Akari. "Don't you be in to big of a hurry to grow up. You hear me?" Yami chuckled as he rubbed his nose against Akari's. "You can just stay daddy's babies forever. Okay?"

Akari swung her hands around, latching on to Yami's bangs in the process. She cooed and giggled with quiet squeals as she pulled on Yami's bangs. Yami chuckled as he watched Akari's facial expressions.

Amun walked over and sat next to Yugi, who was smiling at the sight of Akari pulling Yami's hair. Amun watched the two and couldn't help but smile too. "Definately a big goober. Huh bub?"

Yugi chuckled "Definately."

"One hell of a dad though huh?"

"Yami is a wonderful daddy. He pays so much attention to those two I wonder if he gets enough sleep."

"Waits to come to bed until they're asleep?"

"Yep."

Amun chuckled "I used to do the same thing with you ya know."

"Really?" Yugi asked, turning to look at his father.

"Yep. I just wanted you to be my baby forever. And now look. You're all grown up with babies of your own."

Yugi smiled at his father "Daddy? Are you getting soft on me?"

"Who? Me? Never."

Yugi wrapped his arms around his father's torso "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Yugi" Amun said, wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "Don't get to big on me yet though okay?"

"By that you mean no more kids just yet right?"

"You've got it."

"No promises" Yugi said, giggling when his father shot him a playful glare. "Just kidding."

"Looks like little Akari fell asleep too" Amun said, pointing to where Yami was now walking towards them.

"Well, she's wore out too" Yami chuckled as he gently placed her in her carseat. Yami held out his hand to Yugi "And now it's time for our dance."

The two of them walked over to the middle of the dance floor, Yami leading and Yugi following as they swayed to the music. "You know, you never did tell me if you got the perp or not" Yugi whispered while they were dancing.

"What do you think?" Yami whispered back.

"You got him didn't you?"

"Sure did. Unfortunately the truck is about twelve blocks that way" Yami whispered jerking his head to the left.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"How did you get here?"

"I ran."

"You ran twelve blocks to get here?"

"Yup. With Seto on my heels."

Yugi put his forehead on Yami's shoulder, shaking his head "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can start with loving me" Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi looked up at Yami, a smile on his face "I already do" he chuckled, pressing his lips to Yami's.

**Me: Oh my Raaa~ I hope that was a long enough first chapter =3= because I am tired from it... Anyway, I'm super happy with this beginning, next chapter will probably be a time skip to the twin's 1st birthday :) So they're 2 months now, that means a 10 month time skip ^w^ 1st birthdays are so much fun! :) And that's when they start doing stuff... I really don't have a bunch planned till they turn 5... So that's why I'm skipping around a bit... XD Anyway, until next time ladies and gents *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Honeymoon

**Me: Changed my mind. We're going to do one more chapter, and then we're going to do a 10 month time skip. :) Only because I want to do a puzzle chapter before I start my skipping... :) So, here comes chapter 2 ^w^**

**To Fairy Princess Yuugi: :) Congrats on graduating! ^w^**

**To a guest: I can't tell you the character death, as it will spoil the story :) But yes, it'd be typical of Yami to be late for his own wedding XD**

**To Rose!: It's so great to see your reviews again! :D lol. Glad you found your way back to the story :) I'm also glad to hear that you're already liking the story ^w^ Just buckle up, because this story will be just as long as the first one (I think) ^.^' lol We'll see :)**

**I almost forgot that I was supposed to update today XD**

**CID**

**Chapter 2**

**Honeymoon**

Yami sighed as he entered the house that night. The wedding had worn him out and Yugi had made him take the twins to the game shop so his mother could watch them. "Remind me to strangle him for making me deal with his parents" Yami grumbled to himself, tossing his keys on the coffee table.

He walked into their room and started shrugging off his jacket. His jaw dropped when he looked up after hearing the bathroom door open, and seeing his newly wed husband standing in the doorway, a mischevious smirk on his face. Yugi was in white, dress-like lingerie, with matching white panties, black lace going around the top and bottom of the dress. His long pale legs bare from him shaving them, and his usually gravity-defying hair laying on his shoulders, still dripping from his bath.

Yami smiled as Yugi crossed the space between them and grabbed his tie. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm not going to strangle you anymore" Yami chuckled. Yugi yelped as Yami lifted him, pulling him against him "At least not with my hands."

Yugi chuckled, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist and his arms around Yami's shoulders. He pulled Yami in for a kiss, as the two of them fell back on the bed. "You know, you never did tell me why you wanted to wait until now to get married."

"You wanna know why?" Yami whispered huskily.

"Yeah, I do" Yugi whispered back.

Yami leaned so his lips were against Yugi's ear, making him shiver. "Because I wanted to break in our bed on our wedding night" Yami whispered, nipping Yugi's ear.

Yugi let out a small moan at Yami's actions before cupping his face to look at him. "We only get one night. So you better make the best out of it" he whispered, squeaking in surprise when Yami pressed in to him, and covered his lips with his.

"Don't I always?" Yami chuckled. The two continued their actions, getting tangled up in each other and lost in pleasure.

* * *

Yugi exhaled as he stretched to wake his body up. He rolled over and peeked his eyes open, looking at his husband's sleeping face. A smile spread across his face when Yami peeked his eye open and caught him staring. "Good morning my beautiful husband" Yami mumbled, half his face buried in his pillow.

"Good morning my handsome husband" Yugi greeted back.

"C'mere" Yami groaned as he rolled on his side, holding up his arms for Yugi to crawl under. "I wanna cuddle a little longer" Yami said, hugging Yugi close to his chest.

"Honey, we need to get a shower so we can go get the twins. Mom's probably about over them" Yugi mumbled into his chest.

"We'll get up in a bit. I just wanna cuddle for a minute."

"Okay." Yugi tilted his head up when Yami tilted his down, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

* * *

"Alright" Yami grunted after five minutes of laying together. "Let's go get a bath."

Yugi chuckled watching Yami stand, and pull on his robe but not tying it as he headed to the bathroom. Yugi winced as he stood and followed Yami to the bathroom, pulling on his own robe and tying it shut. He walked up behind Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Yami straightened up from running their bath water, and tilted his head back, resting it on top of Yugi's. "What are you doing, baby?"

"Hugging you" Yugi mumbled, his cheek against Yami's shoulder blade.

"How's your back?"

"It hurts a little bit."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I enjoyed last night."

"Only because you could finally be rough after close to a year of no sex at all."

Yugi chuckled "Shut up."

Yami turned around, placing his hands on Yugi's hips as a smile broke across his face. "I love picking on you" he chuckled.

Yugi slapped Yami playfully in the chest "Think about that while you're on the couch tonight" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Aww you ass. Why did you have to ruin my good mood" Yami groaned playfully.

Yugi chuckled and kissed Yami on the cheek "Hope you can stay warm by yourself."

"Well, I'm at least getting some attention during the day then" Yami purred, turning behind Yugi and kissing his neck as he slipped his robe down his shoulders.

Yugi tilted his head to the side while Yami kissed down to his shoulder. "Honey, we're not doing it right now. I want to take a relaxing bath, and just relax before the twins get home."

"Alright" Yami chuckled, slipping off his own robe and stepping in the tub. "C'mon, let's relax."

Yugi sighed as he shook his head and sat down between Yami's legs in the tub. The two of them leaned back and relaxed in the tub after washing. "This feels so good" Yugi sighed.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Well, honey. Did you enjoy our honeymoon?"

"I did. Even if it was only one day long. But, I'll admit, I miss the twins."

"Me too. It's so quiet."

"Ugh, honey. My fingers are getting pruney" Yami groaned, holding up his hand.

Yugi chuckled as he held up his own hand "Yeah. I guess we have been in here for a while."

"Ready to get out?"

"Yeah" Yugi hummed.

Yami got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing another towel as Yugi stood up in the tub. He walked over and wrapped the towel around Yugi, putting his arm behind Yugi's knees to lift him bridal style. Yugi yelped when Yami picked him up, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck so Yami could carry him. "Yami, not on the bed, we just took a bath."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we made a mess last night." Yami thought for a minute before a mischevious grin went across his face. Yugi yelped as Yami laid him down on the floor "Is this better?"

"Not really. The floor needs swept."

"Honey, I cleaned the whole house the day before the wedding. This floor is clean." Blue came running into their bedroom, having figured out how to open the door and started licking Yugi's face. "That however, that was not clean. He's probably been licking his balls or something."

"Blue no! Get outta here" Yugi chuckled as he shooed the dog away.

Blue ran out of the bedroom, wagging his tail the whole way. "I've really gotta learn to block him outta here."

"Ya think!?"

Yami grinned sheepishly "Yeah, maybe."

Yugi shook his head as he began laughing, Yami joining in on the laughter. "You're something else" Yugi said between his laughter.

**Me: There's the second chapter you guys. Next chapter is 10 months later! :) So we can celebrate the twins' 1st birthday, which is June 18th! :) So until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	3. Ch 3: Happy Birthday

**Me: Wowzerz, I am super tired and only 3 chapters in ^^' sigh... I will never learn to pace myself on these stories. Anyway, it's been 10 months, Yugi's had another birthday and so has Yami. Meaning, Yugi is 23, Yami is 24... I wanted to do a 1st birthday because 1st birthdays are the big things, and babies are learning in their first year. To crawl, sit up, walk, talk, yada yada yada... So, here is first birthday, and then we'll prolly do another time skip next chapter and really get this story going. ^w^ The first few chapters are just going through the small family's lives. To my reviewers:**

**To Fairy Princess Yuugi: I will attempt to keep updating every 3-4 days, occasionally I get busy and I forget to update. And I'm fixing to get a job... But, I'm usually able to stay 3-4 chapters ahead just in case I get to busy to write :)**

**To Rose: Of course I'm happy to have ya back :) lol, but there **_**is**_** a lot more happening in this story, so it may even be longer than the first one... :) I mean, there's a LOT going on in the story :) I just hope you all can follow along... :)**

**To a guest: I do too! :D**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

**CID**

**Chapter 3**

**Happy Birthday**

Yami threw his keys across the room as he walked in with Akari, sitting her on the floor while her brother walked by. "What'd they say?" Yugi asked, him and the others standing around looking at the obviously pissed off Yami.

"Oh they just said she's probably slow" Yami practically growled.

"Yami, sometimes twins-"

"Don't feed me that bullshit! Akari isn't slow. So she isn't walking yet! She will. That doesn't mean she's slow."

Yugi sighed as he stood across the kitchen looking at his husband. "Yami, today is their first birthday. Don't be like that."

"I'm not trying to be. Those doctors are fucking stupid."

While they were bickering no one noticed Yuki walk through the kitchen and into the dining room, following Brutus as the dog went to lay down. Yami felt little hands on his pant leg and sighed "Go play Yuki, daddy's not in the mood."

Yugi looked over in the dining room and his eyes widened "Yami, that isn't Yuki."

Yami looked down and saw the rounded light maroon eyes glittering at him, causing his eyes to widen as Akari turned and walked slowly away from her father. Yami looked back at Yugi as smiles broke across everyones' faces. "Akari took her first steps" Yami whispered, barely able to form the words from his mouth.

Yuki walked back through the kitchen, chasing after his younger sister. The whole family broke out in laughter when Yuki tackled Akari to the ground. Yami broke away from the group, and went to his room, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

Yugi noticed him walking away and followed him a few minutes later. "Yami?" He asked quietly, opening the door and closing it behind him. "Yami, honey? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Yugi. I know I've been snapping on you a lot here lately. It's just so stressful. You deserve so much better" Yami mumbled into his hands, refusing to move them.

"Yami, look at me." Yugi's heart broke when Yami sighed and removed his hands, revealing tears running down his face. "Oh, Yami. I know how much stress you're under" Yugi whispered, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. "I love you so much. I know you get frustrated when people insult your children. But you need to realize, problems are possible with twins. Akari just takes her time."

"I know" Yami whimpered, wrapping his arms around Yugi's torso and hugging him close, burying his face in Yugi's shoulder. "I love you Yugi. I'm so sorry for snapping on you."

Yugi cupped Yami's face in his hands once he pulled away "Listen, I know you're stressed out. You have a lot going on at work. I also understand that you're getting mad because the doctors keep finding some reason to have Akari come in for an appointment. So just calm down, okay? I'm not going anywhere. If you're mad, you're going to come in here, chill out, and shut the hell up. Or I'm going to knock you out" Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. "I could see you knocking me out."

"Now c'mon, today is our babies' first birthdays. We should be happy, not sad, not mad, but happy. So c'mon."

"Alright" Yami inhaled and exhaled, calming himself down before the two of them exited the bedroom.

"Everything alright?" Aknamkanon asked, he and the others standing in the dining room looking at them.

"Everything's fine. Let's go get the twins their cake." Yugi picked up Akari as she trotted over to him, Yuki running past him as fast as his little legs would take him without falling.

Yami bent down and scooped Yuki up, swinging him in the air before pulling him to his side. "Ready for some cake ya punk?" Yami chuckled as he swung Yuki. Yuki screamed really loud in Yami's ear, staring at Yami when Yami turned his head and just looked at him. "Wow!" Yami yelled, causing Yuki to jump.

"Yami you asshole" Yugi said, trying to contain his chuckles when Yuki turned, his bottom lip folded down in a cute pout.

"I didn't even mean to scare him" Yami chuckled, hugging Yuki when he began to cry. "Awww, daddy's sorry bubby" he cooed, rubbing Yuki's back "Now I feel bad."

Yuki pulled back and slapped Yami in the face, screaming at him. "I deserved that" Yami sighed "I'm sorry bubba."

Yami sat Yuki in his highchair while Yugi sat Akari in her highchair. Yugi brought in two cupcakes with a candle in each, his mother had on the video camera, she'd been video taping everything important for the couple. "Alright you two, blow out the candles" Yugi chirped. He blew out, making noise with his lips so maybe the babies would try it. Yuki followed his papa's lead and made noise with his lips, blowing out the candle on his cupcake. Akari giggled, clapping her hands together at the commotion.

"C'mon, you too 'Kar" Yami chuckled, blowing in her face. Akari stuck her tongue out and spit in Yami's face, giggling and bouncing at the face Yami made. Yami sweatdropped and turned to look at the others, wiping the spit from his face "Well, at least the candle's out" he sighed.

Yugi walked over and wiped Yami's face with a towel "That's her way of saying she loves you" he chuckled.

"I'm really feeling the love today" Yami grumbled. A glob of icing hit the side of his face, the child that threw it, squealing as she giggled, slamming her hands down on her highchair and making a bigger mess. Yami watched as Yugi folded his lips and covered his mouth, trying to hold back the laughter. "Oh just laugh!"

Yugi and the others broke into fits of laughter, causing Yami to laugh along with them. "I think it makes you sweeter" Yugi chuckled, lowering his eyelids and stretching up on his tiptoes to kiss Yami.

"Hmm" Yami hummed, wiping some icing off his face. "Then I wonder what it'll do to you" he chuckled, leaping at Yugi with the icing on his hand.

Yugi screamed as he ran from Yami "No, Yami. No!" Lyra watched the two of them, video taping them chasing each other around the kitchen island.

"C'mon honey, it won't hurt" Yami chuckled, leaping across the island.

Yugi chuckled as the two of them tumbled into the living room. Lyra walked around the corner, finding the two of them in a liplock, Yami on top of Yugi, and Yugi's face covered in icing. "I dunno about it making me sweeter, but it definantly made your sugar-y lips even more so" Yami chuckled once they broke apart.

Yugi put his hand in the icing on Yami's face and smeared it across "How's that for sweet?" he chuckled.

"Asshole move koibito. Asshole move..."

"But you love me" Yugi whispered huskily.

"Indeed I do" Yami whispered back, leaning back in to kiss him.

The two of them got up and cleaned the icing from their faces before joining the others back in the dining room. "Now that that mess is cleaned" Yami chuckled.

"Time for cake" Yugi chirped, carrying in the cake he had made.

"And this chef over here made it" Yami chuckled, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"I just hope it's not dry."

"Baby, you never make anything dry."

"Not true, those dinners our first week after being married were dry. You were just being nice."

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's cheek "Maybe, but it was still good."

"Oh, you big fibber" Yugi chuckled, placing the cake on the table. "Yami, honey, I think it's time to seperate the twins into their own rooms."

"We'll get them seperated babe. I don't wanna do it right now, they seem to sleep better when they're in the same room. Remember when we brought Akari into our room 'cause she was sick? Yuki had a fit that night. He wouldn't sleep until we brought him in our room too."

Yugi sighed "That's true. But they're going to have to be seperated sooner or later. We'll just have to find some way for them to sleep without one another."

"Honey, putting the dogs in their room didn't even work. I'll make him his own seperate room, but let's wait to seperate them just yet. Once they grow out of the cribs, I'll get them new mattresses, shift their beds to toddler beds, and put them in seperate rooms. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, did you noticed Akari has four teeth now?"

"She does?"

"Yeah. She has two on top, two on bottom."

"How many does Yuki have?"

"Um, six the last time he bit me."

Yugi chuckled "I told you not to stick your finger in his mouth to check."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't hold his mouth open. I don't know if Akari has any in the back yet."

"I'm sure she has some poking through" Yugi said, serving everyone their cake. "Yami are you- What are you doing?"

"I wanna see if she has any teeth in the back of her mouth" Yami said, looking at Akari.

"After I just told you not to put your finger in their mouths" Yugi sighed, sweatdropping along with the others.

"Look she's not biting me" Yami said, running his finger around Akari's gums. "Four in the front and it feels like one in the- OUCH! No no no, let go. Akari, sweetie, open your mouth. YOU'RE GONNA TAKE DADDY'S FINGER OFF! Yugi she's biting me!"

Yugi facepalmed, turning to go help his hopeless husband. "Akari, you want a bite of cake?" Yugi cooed, holding up a forkful of cake. Akari opened her mouth, releasing Yami's finger to eat the mouthful of cake.

"Oh yeah, do whatever papa asks, but as soon as daddy asks forget it!"

Akari giggled at her father's antics, finding him funny. Yuki joined in on the giggling, pounding his fists against his highchair tray. "Oh yeah, now I'm just a comedian to you two aren't I?" Yami chuckled when they both giggled louder, shaking his head at the mischevious twins. "You two are going to be more than a handful when you get older."

The two stared at their father, their eyes glistening as they listened to his every word. "Something tells me they just love to aggravate you" Yugi chuckled, walking over and cleaning up the twins.

"You're probably right" Yami chuckled.

**Me: So, next chapter I'm going to do a swift little sweep through of the twins up to age 5 :) You'll see what I'm talking about when we get to it... I'll try to list off how old the main characters are (Yami, Yugi, Yuki, Akari) So that way you guys don't lose track of it and I'll also try to remember how long Yami and Yugi have been together ^^' I always forget all kinds of stuff... A special happy birthday to my OC twins :) Until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	4. Ch 4: Aging

**Me: Alright, chapter 4 of CID :) I hope ya'll are ready :) I know, I know, I'm dragging my feet, but now it's time to step up, because shit is about to get real in this story. This chapter is just some funny/cute/random moments from a certain age from the twins. And we'll stop at age 5... This is how the setup will be:**

**Twins' Age**

**Yami & Yugi's ages**

_**Years Together**_

**I'll start with age 1 and go to 5. However the next chapter will resume with them on age 5 :) To my reviewers:**

**To a guest: lol, I thought that would've been cute so I put it in there :)**

**To Rose: Lol! I loved that part! Could you imagine him with his eyes all wide, gritting his teeth! XD I love it ^w^ But I'm kind of excited to see just how many chapters go into this :3 I guess it just depends on how long I make the chapters too... I know a few chapters in FDI were pretty short.**

**Also, just want you all to know where we are: Puzzled Past and Universal Ties have been paused because I forgot where I was going with them. Kindred is on pause as well because personal lives have gotten in the way, and we hit a writer's block with it XD. Ryoshin, CID, and Kotonaru are on their way, they are the main 3 I'm focusing on. I also have new stories that will be coming out as soon as I get finished up with a few of the ones I'm working on now. :) So, The Darkest Light, Flight of the Phoenix, Sunrise/Sunset, Light My Way, Office Romance, Starry Night (Sequel to Starry Skies), and Vegas Vacation (Sequel to The Good & The Bad) will all be coming out soon! :) And honestly, I've been working very hard on The Darkest Light, it isn't as great as the FDI series or anything (because FDI has more action) But it's still pretty great :)**

**I'm fighting an earache that's causing a lot of other problems, so please forgive me for not updating sooner. My head is killing me, I'm really dizzy, and a lot of things aren't clear to me, so I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. It's harder than hell to type when you're seeing three of everything... I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

**CID**

**Chapter 4**

**Aging**

* * *

**1 Year Old**

**Yugi: 23 Yami: 24**

_**2 Years Together**_

Yami reclined back in his recliner, kicking his feet up while the family sat watching TV. Yugi was sitting on the couch, Akari sitting in front of him looking at the fish in the coffee table. Yuki was over towards the door, picking up his wooden blocks and throwing them at the dogs. "Yuki!" Yami yelled "What did I tell you about throwing things at the dogs?"

"Nnooo" Yuki yelled.

"You're gonna think no when I bust your butt. Now stop it."

"Nno" he yelled, pointing his finger at Yami.

Yami kicked down the foot rest on his chair, causing Yuki to take off running away. "Little ass" Yami grumbled, sitting back in his recliner.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle "You realize he only does that to get a rise out of you right?"

"Yeah I know" Yami chuckled. "Such a punk."

* * *

**2 Years Old**

**Yugi: 24 Yami: 25**

_**3 Years Together**_

Yami walked over to the couch, scooping up Akari and carrying her to her bed. He kissed her forehead before placing her in the crib. Walking out of the bedroom he was met by his husband, who was standing in the dining room archway with a smile on his face. "I always thought it was the cutest thing to see you carry those kids to bed."

"Oh yeah?" Yami chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Yeah. Because even after all the self doubt, you've become an amazing father, Yami."

"I didn't think I was ready to be a dad at twenty-three. But it's the greatest feeling to have them here. I come home so pissed off because nothing goes right at work, but as soon as those maroon eyes look at me and I hear giggles, it's like the weight of the world just melts away. Like I have nothing else to worry about. However, terrible twos are kicking my ass" he chuckled.

Yugi chuckled "I'll say. They are so mouthy during the day while you're gone. And they don't even form real words now, except papa and dada and other simple words."

"I know, Yuki likes to run his mouth when I come home" Yami chuckled.

"Anything to get you riled up" Yugi giggled.

"I'll show you" Yami chuckled, lifting Yugi bridal style and running to their bedroom, Yugi chuckling with him the whole way.

* * *

**3 Years Old**

**Yugi: 25 Yami:26**

_**4 Years Together**_

Yami sighed as he came home that night. He was tired, and they'd been searching for a new group of drug dealers that they had yet to find any information on. They didn't even have the first clue of where to begin, he and Duke had begun their research years ago, but couldn't even find anything on anyone.

He was so lost in thought he didn't see his little girl running towards him until her forehead slammed into his groin, dropping him to the ground.

Yugi heard something hit the ground and walked out of the kitchen to see what happened. "Yami, honey? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Ohhh" Yami groaned into the floor, holding his groin. "I wasn't paying attention, 'Kar came along and got me."

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle "I told you to watch out when you come home."

"Ugh... Yeah, I know.. Man that hurts."

"Siwwy daddy" Akari giggled.

"Yes, daddy sure is silly. Now go wash your hands, it's time for dinner. Yami, when you manage to get off the floor, go wash up. Dinner is done" Yugi said, covering his mouth to hold in chuckles as he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes dear" Yami groaned.

* * *

**4 Years Old**

**Yugi: 26 Yami: 27**

_**5 Years Together**_

Yami unlocked the door once he arrived home. It was nine at night and he was just getting home from having to work over. The kids were sent to bed at eight, and Yugi had texted Yami that he was going to bed a half hour ago. He closed the door quietly behind him and latched it shut again. The living room had a little light in it, turning around and looking to his left he found the TV was on. "Weird. Yugi said he was going to bed" Yami whispered.

He turned to walk to the kitchen and found Yuki curled up in his chair, holding his favorite blanket and a teddy bear Yami had gotten for him. "Oh Yuki" Yami sighed, a smile spreading across his face.

He walked over, picking up the remote and shutting off the TV, plunging the house in darkness once again. He scooped Yuki up in his arms, holding him against his chest as he carried him through the house. "D-Daddy?" Yuki mumbled, peeking his eyes open.

"I've got ya bub. Just hold on" Yami whispered, walking through the dining room.

"I was waiting for you to come home."

"Why weren't you in bed?" Yami asked, sitting Yuki on his bed.

"I woke up. Papa said you had to work late. So I thought maybe you were home. But you weren't."

"Alright. We'll talk more in the morning-"

"But you're never home in the morning" Yuki whined.

Yami sighed "I know. Daddy has to work though."

"But... We never get to spend time together anymore" Yuki whimpered.

Yami cupped Yuki's face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Bubby, listen. Daddy has to work, but I want you to know that you kids are the most important things in my life. But if daddy doesn't work, you guys wouldn't have half of the nice things that you have now."

"But, I don't want nice things. I just want my daddy back."

Yami pulled Yuki into his lap as he sat on the floor in the boy's room. "Tell ya what. You and I are going to watch the game Saturday afternoon, and then we're going to go out in the yard and play any game you want. Or maybe we can go somewhere."

"Sissy can go too?"

"Anything you want."

"Pinky promise?" Yuki asked, holding out his little pinky finger.

"Pinky promise" Yami said, wrapping his pinky finger around Yuki's.

Yugi smiled as he peeked in the room, finding his son and husband in a pinky promise. He watched Yami tightly embrace Yuki, kissing his forehead and putting him to bed. He turned and walked away before Yami exited the room, going back to the bedroom to wait on Yami to come to bed.

* * *

**5 Years Old**

**Yugi: 27 Yami: 28**

_**6 Years Together**_

"Daddy?" Akari asked while they were sitting at the dinner table one night.

Yami looked up and saw that Akari was pushing her food around on her plate, her elbow up on the table holding her head up, and a distant look in her eyes. "What is it sweetie?"

"Daddy, if one of your friends were in a bad place and they told you, but made you promise not to tell, even if it would save them... What would you do?"

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, both of them turning to look at Akari. "Akari, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Are you talking about Kiseki?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. She told me some things and made me promise not to tell."

"Akari, why did she tell you these things?" Yami asked, sitting his fork down and looking at Akari.

Akari looked as if she were on the brink of crying her eyes out. Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to look up at Yami, instead she stared at her plate. "B-Because she's my best friend. I-I saw a-a bruise on her arm. I thought maybe I did it because we were playing that day and I had grabbed her arm. So I started crying and apologizing, and she started telling me all kinds of stuff about her foster parents so I didn't feel bad anymore. But, after promising not to tell anyone, I just feel worse."

"Akari, are Kiseki's foster parents beating on her?"

At that point the flood gates opened and Akari started crying. "Sh-She said that they hit her, and that they're bad people. She said they do bad things, and sometimes she wishes she would die. What do I do daddy?"

Yami stood from his seat and walked over to Akari, wrapping her in a hug. "It's alright. I'm gonna save your friend."

"But-"

"She will thank you for telling me once I'm finished."

Akari snuggled into Yami's embrace, calming down in the security of his arms and eating dinner once she was calmed. After eating Yami loaded the dishes in the dishwasher and headed to his bedroom. He opened the door to his room and found Yugi sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"How could anyone be so cruel to a child?"

"Some people can't handle being parents."

"Well if they adopted the child they should take it back so a family that actually loves it can have it!"

"The saddest part is, a lot of people aren't interested in older children. I've picked up my fair share of orphans. Drug dealers keep them around because they think we FDI agents won't suspect them. They use the children to deliver, so when their busted, those kids get taken away, not them. I've seen it happen all the time honey. There's nothing more I can do for those kids."

"But why? Why children?" Yugi whimpered.

Yami sat down and held Yugi "Baby, there's nothing I can do. I'm going to do everything in my power to save Kiseki though. I'm not going to let Akari's best friend be mistreated. If I can save even one child, I'm going to."

"I love you Yami."

"I love you too Yugi."

**Me: And that is where we'll end this chapter. Next chapter will begin the whole kitten kaboodle :) And this story will begin unraveling. Until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	5. Ch 5: True Friends

**Me: Okay, so continuing on from last chapter. This is the day after. I'm not going to explain to much because one, I don't like doing explanations in the bold. And two, I just don't feel like it. :) To my reviewers:**

**To a (Guest): Glad you liked it :) and we'll find out more this chapter ^w^ OH! and to your review on Kindred, since I really don't answer reviews there :P Um, a lot of followers were having trouble finding the story on Fallen's page, and it was my first story written with someone, and I was proud of it, so I just put it on my page too, so everyone could find it ^w^**

**To Rose: You assumed correctly ^w^ and these chapters are all pretty long... XD Kind of amazing... :P**

**So, on another note, funny story to tell you guys (That has nothing to do with this story, so u can skip it if you'd like...) Anyway, Um, so I was sweeping the other day (With a broom, not a vacuum.) But! I ended up dropping the broom, and I went to grab it, and cut my fking pinky! Now, before you guys laugh, let me explain (Just kidding, you can laugh) But anyway, my broom didn't have the plastic thingy on the end of the metal handle... And IT CUT MY DAMN PINKY FINGER! It was not cool! I mean, it like gashed my pinky, not just a little tiny scrape or anything, it gashed that mofo. So, I wanted to share that with you guys, cuz I thought it was crazy.**

**Another thing! Didn't know if you all noticed or not! But the 2nd chapter to Kindred has been posted! I kicked Fallen around a few whacks and gave her a five page motivational speech and got her ass back on the fanfics. Lol! Then I made myself look stupid... Just (Not going into that) I just had to point out that I made myself look like an idiot. But! I did get her back, and since it's summer and there is no school for her, we are getting the ball rolling on it! :) And, we'll try to keep it going this time. :)**

**ANYWAY! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

**CID**

**Chapter 5**

**True friends**

Yami sat at his desk in FDI HQ, he'd been sitting there staring off into space and deep in thought since he'd dropped the kids off at school. "Hello?! Earth to Yami!" Marik yelled in his ear.

"Huh? Oh, sorry you guys. What were you saying?"

"What is up with you?" Mai asked "You've been spacing out at work, and that's not something you do."

Yami sighed as he kicked his feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair. "It's Akari. Her best friend is being beat on, and I can't help but feel like I need to do something. I _have_ to do something. I can't just sit here knowing that that child is being abused. But I don't know what to do."

A smile went across Mai's face "Here's what you do..."

* * *

Yami had taken the day to talk to the principal and his kids' teacher. Seto and Joey's boy Kazuto, who was a few months younger than the twins, was also in their class. So Seto, Yami, and the other FDI agents along with their cheif sat in the principal's office with their kids' teacher. "So, you want us to do what?" The principal asked, looking between all of the agents.

"We need a gathering that's going to bring in everyone's parents. And I mean everyone, but mainly a little girl from your class" Yami said, looking at the teacher. "If we could just get that class to do a Saturday activity. Something that the parents are going to come to."

"What if we just do a career day?" The teacher asked.

"That may just work. But, we're going to have to be last on that activity. That means, Yuki, Akari, and Kazuto go last. So make up a list, and try to get Kiseki in the middle somewhere. Close enough to us so that we can get a good look at her parents, but far enough away that if they get nervous in between our turns, we can be ready. We'll have on our headsets at all times, just so they can't hear us. Seto and I will not have on our FDI uniforms. We'll have a gun hidden behind us, a vest on just in case, and a knife in our boot."

"Right" the FDI agents agreed.

"Get it arranged, we need this done as soon as possible. Today is Monday, you have until Friday."

"Alright. I'll tell them Thursday."

"Good. Principal Mani? Is this okay with you?"

"If it saves a child, I'm fine with it."

"Good. Thank you."

* * *

"Daddy!" Akari yelled running into the house.

"Hey 'Kar" Yami chuckled, sitting up in his recliner.

"Daddy, Thursday is career day! We get to bring our parents to school!"

Yami chuckled "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome. I can't wait."

"Me neither!" Akari cheered, running to her room.

"She needs to calm down" Yuki grumbled as he walked into the house.

"Aww c'mon champ. She's just excited" Yami chuckled.

"No. Theres excited, and then theres Akari. She's crazy."

"Now bubba, you know how she is when she's happy about something. You don't want her being all sad all the time do you?"

"Well no."

"Alright then. Be happy that she's happy. Okay?"

"You always make it so she wins dad. Quit being a crutch."

Yami ruffled Yuki's hair "Now, what kind of a dad would I be if I wasn't a crutch for my children?"

"A normal one?!"

"Now, if I remember right. There was a time when I was trying to be a normal dad. You complained saying I wasn't around enough, that we didn't get to do anything together. Will you make up my mind son?"

"Dad, you can't even make up your own mind."

Yami chuckled, looking at his son "While that may be true mister smarty pants, I don't see you making my decisions any easier."

Yuki giggled at his father "I'm your son. My job isn't to make your life easier. It's to make your life worth it."

"That's right" Yami said, smiling happily as he ruffled Yuki's hair again. "Now, go get your homework done."

"Yes sir."

Yami watched Yuki walk into the kitchen and towards the dining room. "He becomes more like you every day." Yami turned to see Yugi standing the doorway to the laundry room.

"Now where do you see me in that child?" Yami chuckled, standing and walking towards his husband.

"Your eyes, your smiles, your hairstyle, even your attitude" Yugi pointed out.

"Alright, you got me there. But still, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just saying he becomes more like you every day."

"Ya know, I'm seeing all but one thing."

"What's that?" Yugi asked, tilting his head.

"C'mere, I'll show ya" Yami said, walking towards the bedroom door, opening it, and going in.

"What is he doing?" Yugi asked himself before following. "Yami?"

The door shut behind Yugi and he was tackled to the bed. "Yami Sennen! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"You've got to catch me first" Yami chuckled, running out of the bedroom.

"Oh I'll catch you" Yugi chuckled, running out after Yami.

Akari and Yuki sat at the table watching their papa chase after their father. Yami was all chuckles until he reached the gate to the laundry room. He tried to jump it, but hit his forehead on the archway, slamming him back into the dining room. "OH! Damn these low doorways" Yami yelped, holding his forehead.

Yugi and the twins broke out into laughter after making sure Yami was okay. "Oh yeah, laugh it up" Yami chuckled.

"Can't wait to hear what story you come up with to tell the guys" Yugi chuckled. "You're going to look so funny telling them the real story."

"Shut up" Yami groaned, rolling on his side and sulking.

**Me: Okay, my brain is gone for the night. I have a damn migrane from hell and I can't even see straight anymore. I kinda went diagonal with this chapter, because I forgot where I was going with it... So, yeah, if something doesn't make sense, try to ignore it.. XD Until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	6. Ch 6: Rescue

**Me: Okay, just an update here, I've skipped ahead to Thursday. So that means it's career day ^w^ To the reviewers:**

**To Rose: lol I've noticed a lot of ppl are getting into Kotonaru and Ryoshin... A bunch of people got into Love Always, Starry Skies, The Good & The Bad, and Midnight Rider. Those were my ones that most people were into. And a few people liked that one shot Bittersweet Goodbye. But, none of them have gotten as much attention as the FDI series ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**CID**

**Chapter 6**

**Rescue**

"Papa? Are you awake?" Akari whispered as she entered her fathers' room. She looked in and saw her papa pressed against her father, the two of them snuggling and sound asleep. "Uh oh, daddy's alarm didn't go off." Akari ran from the room, barging into her brother's bedroom.

"Jeeze Akari, ever heard of knocking?" Yuki grumbled.

"Daddy's alarm didn't go off. They're still in bed" Akari said, completely ignoring her brother's question.

"So go get them up."

"How?"

"It's called yell at them. Jeeze Akari, think for once."

"You don't have to be so rude."

"Says the girl that barged into my room without knocking."

"Touche" she giggled, turning and running back to their fathers' room. "Daddy! Papa! Get up!" Akari yelled, flinging the door open.

Yami shot up in bed, Yugi sitting up next to him. "We're gonna be late! Your alarm didn't go off."

"Akari? Did you two remember to set your clocks back an hour?" Yami asked, looking at Akari with tired eyes.

"No we did not" Akari said, pursing her lips.

"Go tell your brother."

"Yes sir" Akari grumbled, walking out of their bedroom.

"Yuki, did you remember to set your clock back an hour last night?"

"No. Why?"

"We can sleep for another hour" Akari sulked on her way back to her room.

* * *

"Well that was close" Yugi grumbled, laying back on his side and pulling the blanket up over his shoulders.

"Mmhm" Yami hummed, laying against Yugi and kissing his neck.

"Mm, Yami, are you sure we were supposed to set the clocks back an hour last night?"

"Yes dear. We set them back at work and all the other clocks were set back through town. I always double check that stuff" Yami mumbled into Yugi's hair.

Yugi chuckled, tilting his head when Yami's breath tickled his neck. "Yami, I'm trying to go back to sleep."

"I'm not doing anything" Yami grumbled. He chuckled when Yugi chuckled again and twisted his head away from him. "What's the matter? Does my breath tickle your neck?" He chuckled, blowing on Yugi's neck.

"You better stop" Yugi chuckled, rolling over to look at Yami.

"Or else what?" Yami smirked as he rolled on top of Yugi.

"Or I'm going to kick your ass" Yugi purred dangerously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

"I'd like to see you try" Yami whispered huskily, leaning in and kissing Yugi on the lips.

* * *

Yami and the others showed up at the school an hour and a half later, Yami, Seto and the other FDI agents remaining out back of the school to talk over the plan. "Okay, so Seto and I will only have the gun behind us, a knife in our boot, and our vests on. That's it. So it's up to you guys to keep them from escaping out the front, back, and side exits. Duke, I want you in the back, you're quicker than the others and work great on your own. Bakura, I want you in front, you and Marik can team up once they evacuate the school, if they make it past Seto and me. Marik, take the right side of the school, you're better when you're on that side. Mai, I want you on the left side of the school, there's places to hide on that side and your blonde hair won't be a problem."

"Right" they all said, seperating to their spots on the school.

"Ready?" Yami asked, looking at Seto.

"Ready as I'll ever be, boss" Seto chuckled.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Sennen, Mr. Kaiba, glad to see you, now we can start. Alright children, when it's your turn, I want you to introduce your parents, and tell us what they do. Ako, you start."

The introductions got around to a little girl with silver hair, her eyes were a sparkling aquamarine, her face was round, and she had a bruise on her left arm, a little ways above her wrist. Yami turned away from the group, pretending to look out the window. "I've spotted her" Yami whispered into his headset. "The little girl has long silver hair, aquamarine eyes, and a brise on her left arm."

"Understood" the others whispered back.

Yami turned back towards the group as Kiseki started talking. "This is my mommy Miho, she works at an ice cream shop. And this is my daddy Dartz, he works at burger world."

Seto turned away from the group so they didn't suspect anything. "The woman has blue/violet hair and blue eyes. The man has light blue/green hair, and bi-colored eyes, one is yellow, the other is a blue/green" he whispered.

"We'll keep an eye out for them."

"Seto, that guy is getting antsy" Yami whispered into the communicator.

Seto turned around and sure enough, as it got closer to _their_ childrens' turn the guy was fidgeting. He had sweat running down his forehead, his nerves obviously being shot. He kept looking between Yami, Seto, and the door. "Be ready guys, this guy's gonna make a break for it" Seto whispered.

"You sure?" Marik whispered back.

"Definantly. He's looking for the door. He knows he's busted."

"Guys, we have a problem. Either that guy is wearing a communicator, or this black car that just pulled up is bad news for everyone" Bakura whispered.

"What black car?" Yami yelled a little to loud. At that the man got up, grabbing Kiseki and running out "Damn it! After him! Seto, get the woman!"

"Roger that" Seto said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the woman "Don't move, you're under arrest."

Yami ran as fast as he could "He's headed towards Bakura! He has Kiseki! Do not shoot! I repeat, do _not_ shoot!"

"Understood."

Yami ran out of the school, hot on the heels of Dartz and Kiseki. "Freeze! FDI! I'm only warning you once before I open fire on you. They don't call me single shot Sennen for nothing you know!" Yami yelled, raising his gun.

"Yami! Take him out!" Bakura yelled, running forward.

"Bakura! Watch out!" Yami yelled, running forward and pushing Bakura out of the way as the black car drove towards him. Bakura and Yami tumbled across the yard, out of the way of the car, watching as Dartz got in the car. "Damn it, Bakur- what the?" Yami looked over and Bakura was gone. "Bakura!" Yami yelled, catching sight of Bakura on the hood of the black car.

"Yami! Take out the driver!"

"Are you crazy!? You're on the damn hood!"

"Take him out!"

"Oh my Ra! Why does no one listen to me?!" Yami groaned as he ran forward.

"Don't worry, I've got the wheel, just take him out so I can steer the damn car."

"Here goes nothin'" Yami said, raising his gun and aiming. Yami fired, hitting his target on the first shot. "Now how the hell are you going to stop that car?"

"Kiseki, put on your seatbelt." Yami's eyes widened at Bakura's voice though the headset.

"Bakura, what the hell are you doing?!" Yami watched as Bakura swerved the car into a tree, being flung off the hood and into the tree. "BAKURA!" Yami yelled, running forward ahead of everyone. He dropped to his knees by Bakura, who had fallen in the grass. "Bakura? Can you hear me?"

Bakura coughed up blood when Yami sat him up a little bit. "I-Is K-Kis-eki o-oka-ay?"

Marik came around the car with Kiseki in his arms. "She's fine. She hit her head, but she's okay."

"G-Good. I-I'm gl-ad."

"Bakura you damn idiot. I told you not to let your emotions get the better of you" Yami said, holding up Bakura's head.

"J-Just hel-p me up. Baka" Bakura grunted, sitting up with Yami's help.

Kiseki came to in Marik's arms, groaning as she opened her eyes. "Ugh, wh-what happened?"

"Ki-seki, yo-u're ok-ay."

"H-Hey, you're that guy that saved me."

Marik walked over and placed Kiseki next to Bakura. "How ya doin' kiddo?"

"I'm okay. But you're hurt."

"I'll be alright. I'm a strong guy."

"Either way, you're getting checked by the ambulance when they get here" Yami scolded.

"Yes boss. Anyway, you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah. But who's going to want to adopt me now?" Kiseki whimpered, lowering her head with tears in her eyes.

Yami watched as Bakura embraced Kiseki, holding the girl while she cried. He knew Bakura had a bad past as well, he was beaten and abused as a child, his father hated him, and wanted nothing to do with him. Bakura was ready to give up on life, but then he met Yami, Marik, and Seto in high school. The three of them had become the best of friends, and Bakura learned to love his life. So Yami knew exactly what was going through Bakura's head.

Yami looked over his shoulder, standing from the ground and dusting himself off. He walked towards Ryou, Yugi, and the others, leaving Bakura to hold Kiseki while they waited on the fire department and ambulance. He stood beside Ryou, his right shoulder next to Ryou's right shoulder, not looking at him, but staying within earshot. "Ryou, I wanna tell you something. Then I want you to think about something."

"What is it?"

"You and Bakura are engaged, but there's still a lot you don't know about Bakura. 'Kura's been through a lot in life. He knows what that little girl is going through and just how scared she is. Ryou, it would mean the world to 'Kura if you would let him adopt that little girl."

Ryou watched the two across the yard with a dreamy look on his face. He walked away from Yami without another word, headed to the two across the yard. Yami and the others watched the three of them, waiting to see what happened.

Ryou squatted down next to Bakura and Kiseki. "Kiseki? Why are you crying?"

"No one is going to adopt me. I'm t-to old, and now, look at my face."

"Well, you know. Bakura and I are getting ready to get married. And I'm sure Akari would love to have her best friend be a flower girl with her."

Kiseki looked up at Ryou with wide eyes "Wh-What are you saying?"

"Kiseki? Would you like to come live with Bakura and I?"

Bakura looked at Ryou with wide eyes "You mean that Ry?"

Ryou smiled "Of course I do. A sweet hearted, beautiful girl like Kiseki should be in a home with lots of love. And we've got enough to go around. That is, if Kiseki wouldn't mind having two dads."

Kiseki had tears running down her face "Y-You mean that?"

"Mhm. I promise, you'll recieve so much love, you'll be sick of it in three days tops."

Kiseki jumped up, wrapping her arms around Ryou's neck and sobbing into his shoulder. "You'll adopt a girl like me, even though my face is bruised?"

"Now don't say that. You are a beautiful little girl."

"I bet my friends won't think so" Kiseki pouted.

No one noticed Yuki standing just a little ways away "I-I s-still think you're pretty Kiseki" Yuki said, his face turning a bright red as he stepped closer.

Kiseki sniffled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah."

"Yuki's right, you're beautiful Kiseki" Akari giggled, joining her brother. "Sorry about breaking my promise Kiseki. I couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore."

Kiseki stood up and walked over to Akari, wrapping her in a hug. "Akari, you're the best friend ever. Thank you."

Tears rolled down Akari's face as she hugged her best friend. "Uncle Ryou? Are you really gonna adopt Kiseki?"

"You bet sweetie. She'll be part of our family now."

"Welcome to the family Kiseki" Yami said, smiling at her.

"Are all of these guys really related?" Kiseki whispered to Akari.

Akari giggled "No, they're just really good friends. My daddy and Kazuto's daddy are cousins though. So Kazuto really is our cousin. Daddy and papa are married, uncle Seto and uncle Joey are married, uncle Ryou and uncle Bakura are engaged. Umm..."

Yami chuckled "Marik and Malik are engaged, Duke and Mai are married, Tristan and Serenity are engaged. Kazuto is Seto and Joey's boy. Akari and Yuki are Yugi's and mine. And now you'll be joining the family."

"I told my daddy about those people Kiseki. He planned this whole thing out, except the part where uncle 'Kura jumped on the hood of the car."

Kiseki walked over and looked up Yami, wiggling her finger to motion him to duck down to her level. Yami croutched down, and was surprised when Kiseki wrapped him in a hug. "Thanks, uncle Yami" Kiseki whispered.

"You're welcome Kiseki" Yami chuckled, lifting Kiseki on his hip.

"Me next daddy!" Akari giggled, latching on to Yami's left leg.

"Me too uncle Yami!" Kazuto chuckled, latching on to Yami's free arm.

"Me next dad!" Yuki yelled, latching on to Yami's other leg.

"Hey! Wait, I only have two arms!" Yami yelled, sweatdropping in confusion.

Kiseki giggled, reaching for Bakura as he walked over. Bakura took Kiseki from Yami and smiled at her. "Anything you need, you let us know" Bakura told Kiseki.

"Okay... Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"Does this mean you'll be my new daddy?"

Bakura's eyes got misty looking at Akari and nodding his head "It sure does Kiseki."

Kiseki leaned forward and wrapped her little arms around Bakura's neck. "Thank you for everything... Daddy."

Ryou walked forward, smiling when he saw tears of joy fall from Bakura's eyes. "Happy Birthday 'Kura" he whispered, kissing Bakura on the cheek.

"Birthday? That means I'm daddy's birthday present!" Kiseki cheered.

"Best birthday present ever" Bakura chuckled.

"Does this mean we get cake?"

The group all broke into laughter at Kiseki "You can have as much cake as you want" Bakura chuckled.

"Wooop!"

"But first you have to finish the school day" Yami said, causing the children to groan.

"Way to be a buzzkill dad" Yuki groaned.

"Fun killer!" Akari groaned.

"And one more thing" Yami said, looking back at Bakura. "If you ever, _ever, _do something like that again, I will kick your ass myself. Understand lil' bro?"

Bakura chuckled "Understood."

"Then again, I didn't expect any less after watching me take on everything I take on."

"Right."

"The ambulance is here, now get the hell over there, and you're going home for the rest of the day."

"But-"

"No buts. Ryou or myself will pick up Kiseki and bring her home tonight. And don't try to defy me. You know I'll win" Yami said, a smirk kissing his lips as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes sir" Bakura said, walking towards the ambulance with Kiseki. Bakura smiled on his way to the ambulance 'That man. Always watching out for others and never for himself...' A small chuckle bubbled in his throat "Thank you, Yami" he whispered.

**Me: Sigh... And there's that... I am tired after that one... ^w^ Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! :) Until next time *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	7. Ch 7: Parents

**Me: Oh my RA! I'm so worn out with everything. I think I'm beginning to burn myself out over CID... I'm so far ahead that I can barely keep up with everything... I dunno how many of you were effected by that storm last night, but omg... I was terrified. We had a tornado warning and everything! But, I hope you all stayed safe! Anyway to my reviewers:**

**To Kichona Cho: Glad you like it ^w^**

**To Rose: That's right :) lol hope your enjoying all of the stories you're checking out ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. ^w^ ****One Week Later**

**CID**

**Chapter 7**

**Parents**

Yami looked over at Bakura who had been watching the clock more than usual. "Got somethin' on your mind champ?"

"How do you guys do it? Especially you Yami."

"Do what?"

"How do you remain so calm? I'm driven crazy with worry."

"Over what?"

"Kiseki. I mean, after everything that's happened. What if those guys come back?"

"Who's going to come back 'Kura? I shot the driver, the woman and man were arrested. What are you worried about?"

"I dunno. But what about you? I mean, you're FDI's best agent. You don't think your kids would be targeted?"

Yami chuckled "Nah, I'm not worried about my kids. Besides, they know what to do if anything happens. They have cell phones in their pockets in case of an emergency. And you shouldn't worry either, Akari will protect Kiseki, she won't let anything happen to her. Just like Yuki will protect Kazuto. Theres no need to worry about anything."

Bakura sighed, kicking his feet up on his desk and leaning back. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am" Yami chuckled, grinning.

"Being a parent seems so difficult" Bakura grumbled.

"It's not as hard as you're making it 'Kura."

"What if Ry gets upset and decides he doesn't want her anymore?"

"'Kura, Ryou isn't going to send her back. He loves Kiseki."

"That's true, he kept going on about her the other day when we were having a day out" Mai said.

"Thanks for doing that with him Mai. I think he just needed a break from planning the wedding" Bakura said, sighing as he placed his head in his hands.

"Oh no problem hun. It was fun for me too. Yugi seemed to enjoy it as well, Yami."

"Yeah, he's been stressed out because the twins haven't been getting along. Yuki's been all serious, and Akari just wants to play."

"Yuki seems pretty mature for a five year old, Yami."

"I know. I don't understand his problem. I mean, it's great that he can be level headed. But, he needs to chill out, enjoy his childhood. Just last year he was telling me that he wanted his dad back, now he's acting all grown up. I dunno what to do."

"Maybe you should talk to him, Yami."

"Well, it'll have to wait for a few days, Seto and I have a stakeout tonight, and I think the kids said something about a slumber party this weekend. You get any more info on that guy Duke?"

"Nothin' yet" Duke reported.

"Alright, keep at it."

"You got it boss."

"What's up boys, and Mai" Rafael said walking out of his office.

"Hey Raf. We're just trying to find some more stuff on that guy that that idiot over there told us about" Yami said, motioning towards Dartz.

"I'll show you idiot..." Dartz yelled, continuing to rant over being called an idiot.

"He really is annoying" Yami grumbled, his eyes half-lidded in annoyance as a frown appeared on his face.

Rafael chuckled "Alright, well get some intel on that guy if ya can. You and Seto have to do that stakeout tonight though."

"Yeah, we know chief."

"Good."

Yugi walked into FDI HQ, the twins, Kiseki, and Kazuto following him in. "What are you doing honey? And why are these guys here?"

"They had a half day today. I told you that. The teachers have a conference tonight, so the kids got out a minute ago."

"Oh. Well I don't remember you saying that."

"That's because you never listen when I'm talking to you" Yugi growled, glaring at Yami. He turned and looked at Bakura "Ryou is at the store, he'll be coming here to get Kiseki."

"Thanks Yugi."

"No problem." Yugi turned to look at Seto "And Joey is at the doctor. He had an appointment because he's not feeling to good. So, Kazuto is coming home with me until you get off work."

"Did he say what was wrong?"

"All I know is that he isn't feeling very good. He didn't go into great detail or anything."

Seto sighed "I hope he's alright."

"Seto, he would've told me if he thought it was anything serious. He probably just has a stomach ache."

"Good point."

"Anyway, I brought them here to visit for a minute. I think I'll call Ryou back and just take Kiseki home as well. The twins could use a playdate."

"Honey, you're not looking to good. Are you _sure_ you should take all these guys home?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine Yami. I just have a headache. Having Kiseki will entertain Akari, and Kazuto will play with Yuki. I'll lock the doors, have Brutus and Blue guard the kids, and I'm going to lay down. And if the children even have a thought of going outside, I'll put knots on their heads."

Yami sweatdropped "Guess I was worrying for the wrong person" he mumbled.

"What?!"

"Nothing honey, I love you" Yami said, grinning sheepishly.

Yugi smiled sweetly and walked over to Yami, Yami smiling right back. Yugi put his hands on Yami's hips, Yami putting his on Yugi's shoulders. Yami put their foreheads together and looked at Yugi's eyes, his smile faultering when he caught the mischevious glint in them, Yugi's smile was just a show. Yugi's smile turned into a smirk, as his hand reached up and punched Yami right in the head, leaving a knot. "What have I told you about being a smartass with me?"

"Not to" Yami whimpered, rubbing the knot on his head.

"Are you going to do it again?"

"No" Yami whined.

"This is the third time you've gotten smart with me. I wouldn't do it again. Or you may have to bottom."

"What does that have to do with hitting me in the head?"

"Next time it won't be the head on your shoulders."

Yami blinked, tilting his head to the side "What?"

Yugi reached forward grabbing Yami's groin "It'll be this one! Baka!"

"Okay! I get it!" Yami yelped.

"Glad you understand" Yugi said, letting go of Yami's groin and watching as he fell to the floor.

"I'm gonna have to learn to wear a cup."

"It would probably be in your best interest" Yugi said, still smirking above Yami.

"You are violent today" Yami said, turning his head to look at Yugi.

"I told you, I have a headache. Meaning I'm not in the mood for your smartass comments."

"Okay, but you didn't have to do that."

"You don't have to mouth me in front of our children either" Yugi growled dangerously.

"Alright, alright. I get the point. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Now get up."

"Help me up?" Yami asked, holding out his hand.

Yugi chuckled quietly and leaned down to grab Yami's hand. Yugi winced as he leaned down, stopping where he was when a sharp pain shot through his back. "Ouch" he whispered.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Yami asked, scrambling to get up and standing next to Yugi.

"My back, there's a sharp pain in it."

"Sennen" Rafael said coming out of his office.

"Yeah?"

"Get your husband home and take care of him and these kids. I expect you to be back here by closing time to do the stakeout tonight though."

"Oh, that's right. Yugi, Seto and I have to stay after for a stakeout tonight."

"Then we'll just keep the kids for the night."

"You sure you're up for that?"

"Ry and I will stay with him 'till you get home Yami" Bakura cut in.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the least we could do. Just get him home for now and get his back all better. That looks painful."

"Alright. Thanks 'Kura."

"No problem. In the mean time, we'll see what we can find on Jiro the spider."

"Thanks guys." Yami picked Yugi up carefully, carrying him out to the truck. "Alright kids, everyone in." Everyone loaded up and they headed home.

* * *

Once home, Yami carried Yugi up the walkway and into the house. "You didn't even carry me like this on our wedding night" Yugi chuckled quietly into Yami's chest.

"That's because you had me take the twins to your parents' house so you could come home" Yami mumbled back.

"But you still enjoyed it" Yugi whispered, leaning his head back to look at Yami.

"Yes I did" Yami whispered back, looking at Yugi out of the corner of his eyes. He closed the door to their room once he entered it and told the kids to go play. He laid Yugi on the bed and backed away. "Alright baby, on your belly."

"Yami? What are you doing?" Yugi asked, watching Yami walk across the room and to the bathroom.

"Just roll on your belly" Yami said from the bathroom.

Yugi raised a brow but rolled on his belly like his husband asked. Yami came back in with a bottle in his hands. "Yami?"

"Don't worry" Yami chuckled. "It's a special oil I had imported from Egypt a long time ago. It warms up when it comes in contact with the skin."

"Is it going to burn me?" Yugi asked, lifting up on his elbows.

"Now honey, why in the hell would I use it if it were going to burn you?"

"Maybe you're out for revenge for me grabbing you earlier" Yugi shrugged.

Yami chuckled as he leaned down, nipping Yugi's ear "No baby, I wouldn't do something that mean. Kick your ass? Maybe" he said, playfully kicking Yugi in the butt.

Yugi turned his head, beckoning for Yami to come closer. "I love you" he whispered, pulling Yami in for a kiss.

"I love you too" Yami whispered once they had broken apart. "Now just relax, and I'll fix ya up."

Yugi relaxed humming softly as Yami climbed on the bed, straddling his hips and sitting on his butt. Yami dripped some oil in his hands, rubbing them together and placing them on Yugi's back. He rubbed in soothing circles, massaging the oil into Yugi's back. He chuckled when Yugi moaned in content "Feel good honey?"

"It feels amazing" Yugi hummed, his head buried in his arms.

Yami started with Yugi's lower back, slowly massaging his way up to Yugi's shoulders. "It's not getting to hot is it?"

"No, it's like laying on the warm sand without the gritty feeling. It's so relaxing."

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Why have you never used this stuff before?"

"It can burn your skin if you use it to often. And if it's used to often it also has some strange side effects."

"Oh. Makes sense."

Yami continued rubbing Yugi's back, running his hands up and down, curling them around his shoulders, and down his arms, his long fingers, working every muscle within their reach. He continued for a few more minutes before the two of them got up, heading back out of the bedroom. Yugi collapsed on the couch, completely relaxed, causing Yami to chuckle. "Nice to see you relaxed."

"Even my headache went away. I feel incredible, but I feel like being lazy now."

"I'll get you some tea, honey" Yami said, walking towards the kitchen. Yami looked over when he saw something by the archway in the kitchen. Kiseki was peeking around the corner at him, he smiled when he saw that he had caught her staring "Hey Kiseki. Can I help you with something?"

"Um, actually, I was wondering something" Kiseki said a little nervously.

Yami blinked at the little girl "Huh? What is it?"

"What happened to your eye?"

Yami closed his eyes as he chuckled "I got punched a bunch of times by a man wearing a ring. It busted the blood vessels in my eye."

"It looks kinda cool."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Some people think it's creepy though."

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I get poked in it" Yami chuckled. "Other than that it's kind of sensitive to light. That's why I wear sunglasses."

"Oh. Cool. Can you still see everything like I can? I mean, does that chair still look black?"

"Yep. I can see out of it like a regular eye. It is still my eye. It's just a different color than my normal eye."

"Also, can I have a glass of water please? I'm really thirsty."

"Of course." Yami got down a cup and put some water in it, handing it to Kiseki once it was halfway full. "There ya go."

Kiseki took a drink from it and sat it back on the island "Thank you uncle Yami" Kiseki said running back towards Akari's room.

Yami raised a brow and looked down at the glass "Hm. She's got more manners than my children." He turned when he heard the kettle whistling. He picked it up, pouring it in a cup and making Yugi a cup of tea. "Here ya go hon- huh?" Yami chuckled and shook his head when he looked over and found Yugi asleep on the couch, sitting up. "Oh you poor man. Always keeping all the kids and wearing yourself out."

Yami laid Yugi down gently on the couch, grabbing a blanket from the laundry room and placing it over him. A knock sounded at the door and Yami quickly went to answer it before the dogs came barking. "Hey you guys" Yami greeted Ryou and Bakura. "Didn't know that it was that time already."

"Yeah, you better get going. The chief will have your head" Bakura chuckled.

"Right, um, Yugi just fell asleep, I gave him a massage with a special oil from Egypt. Dunno how long he'll be out. Uh, the glass on the island is Kiseki's, she said she was thirsty. I think that's it. They already got their homework done for the weekend, so I don't think there's anything else... Anyway, tell Yugi I'll be back around midnight-ish. Call me if ya need anything."

"We know Yami, go ahead and go before Rafael has your head" Ryou chuckled.

"Okay, there's tea in the kitchen, help yourself" Yami called, walking out of the front door and towards his truck.

**Me: Okay, well there's that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! ^w^ Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	8. Ch 8: Stakeout

**Me: *sigh* On to chapter 8 of CID... I am completely worn out. I dunno if anyone else is like me, but when I get an idea in my head, my brain doesn't stop until I get it down. So, I literally go about 5-6 chapters without rest because my brain just keeps rolling on the same idea and I'm able to build on to it... So, here goes... To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're enjoying the story :)**

**To Rose: Lol I figured I'd give Yugi some sass, cuz he's little and it's adorable ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. Happy Independence Day! I hope you all have a great day, and enjoy the fireworks! ^w^ Also, welcome to all my new followers and favorite-ers :)**

**CID**

**Chapter 8**

**Stakeout**

Yami groaned as he sat back in the driver seat. It was eight at night and he and Seto were sitting in an undercover FDI truck, outside a warehouse where their new target was said to be hiding. Jiro the spider was a dangerous man, he was the ring leader in the new group of dealers that they had to locate. "This sucks so much ass" Seto groaned.

"Quit complaining, we have to keep an eye out for these guys."

"Yami, we've been sitting here since five. I don't think anyone is coming."

"That doesn't look like no one is coming" Yami said, poining up to the rear view mirror when he spotted an SUV pulling up behind them.

"Did they see us?"

"No, it looks like..."

"Yami? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dad?! What are you doing here?"

"That's not for you to worry about. You two get out of here now. This doesn't involve the FDI."

"We were sent here on a stakeout to find Jiro the spider."

"I'll have my cheif tell your cheif everything. Now I said leave."

"What the hell is going on? You've been pushing me away and taking things into your own hands. What are you up to?"

"That's not for you to worry about" Aknamkanon growled.

"It is too! You're my father!"

"Shut up and leave. We'll talk about this later. This isn't the place to talk about it."

"Whatever. Don't bother" Yami growled back, spinning his tires and leaving.

* * *

Yami walked into FDI the next afternoon, still pissed off after talking to his father the night before. He didn't even notice that everyone was standing around. He looked up when he heard the office door shut, catching sight of his father walking out of his cheif's office. "What are you doing here? Telling my cheif to keep me from doing my job? You're a real piece of-" SMACK!

Everyone's eyes widened when Aknamkanon's hand made contact with Yami's face. Their mouths dropped open when Aknamkanon picked Yami up by the collar of his shirt "Let me tell you something. I _am_ your father. You will _not_ disrespect me. _Do_ you understand? I tell you stuff to _protect_ you! Now shut the hell up!"

"You think you can come in here and tell _me_ what to do? You're wrong. You can't keep protecting me! I'm an FDI agent! I understood the risks when I took the damn job. Now put me down!" Yami growled, pulling himself free from his father's grasp. "There's obviously a few things _you_ don't know about _me_. So here's the clue, don't tell me what I can and can't do! Do _you_ understand _me_?!"

Aknamkanon looked into Yami's blazing crimson red eyes and saw how angry he had made him, how much hatred they had consumed. "Yami, I'm only telling you once. Your cheif has been warned as well. Stay away from CID's business. You are not to pursue Jiro the spider or any of his followers. Do you understand?"

"Tch" Yami scoffed and walked forward, headed towards his desk.

Aknamkanon put his left hand on Yami's left shoulder, stopping him from passing by. "Yami, I'm not kidding."

"Neither was I" he said, brushing away Aknamkanon's hand.

"Yami-"

"You weren't there. You don't know the hell that I went through to get where I am. _You_ were busy, while I was fighting for my _life_. I'm now living a life that I only ever _dreamed_ about." Yami turned around facing Aknamkanon once again "Let me tell _you_ something. You may _think_ that you know me, because I'm your son. But I can assure you, there's five years of life that you know _nothing_ about! So don't pretend like you understand!"

"Stay away from Jiro the spider. That's the final warning you're getting."

"Or else what? Or else you'll have me fired?"

Aknamkanon pulled out his gun and aimed it at Yami's leg "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Do _not_ make it come to that."

Yami's eyes were wide, his heart was beating in his throat. His own father just pulled a gun on him, threatening to take out his legs, and his ability to walk, just to keep him from hunting this guy. "Whatever. Keep your stupid target. I've got better things to do" Yami said, turning away from his father once again.

"Don't be that way Yami."

"Don't feel betrayed by my own father? After everything you've done you don't think that I should feel this way?! Piss off!" Yami growled, turning and walking out of FDI HQ.

Everyone watched Yami walk out of FDI HQ, but no one was more enraged than Yamina, and she let Aknamkanon know exactly how she felt. "Are you proud of yourself? Are you proud that you just pissed off our _only_ child? You feel like a big shot pointing that gun at him?! I don't even know who you are anymore! You've been treating him like a child since we found him! He used to say he wanted to be like you! He wanted to grow up and fill those big shoes of yours!" She lowered her voice as tears ran down her cheeks "He's filled your shoes and gotten a bigger pair of his own. You've shrunk in size" she whimpered, turning and leaving the HQ.

Aknamkanon sighed, looking down as it all sank in. He had let his anger and the need to protect his son get in the way of being a CID agent. Yugi saw Aknamkanon's distress and walked over to him, placing an hand on his arm, the only spot he could really reach. "I wasn't there those five years either. But something happened to Yami, Aknamkanon. And I hope that one day we figure out what happened. Just, don't take what he says to heart. You know that he says stuff when he's angry that he doesn't mean. He talks about you all the time, he loves you. And he always will. You're his father, and you're the one he turns to in his time of need. Just.. be there. Be a father to him."

"Thank you Yugi. But I think this time he really is angry" Aknamkanon sighed, walking out of FDI HQ.

**Me: Okay, I'm too tired, my damn brain isn't even able to work right right now. I can barely type XD So! Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	9. Ch 9:Apologies

**Me: Okay, so my brain just keeps going, I barely get any sleep, fk the misspellings because I just can't find the brain power to care anymore... :) I forgot what the hell was going on, but I do remember where this story was going, so, I'll just carry on. This chapter starts with the night to the day that was on last chapter... (Dunno if that made any sense at all...) Anyway! To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're enjoying ^w^**

**To Rose: Lol! Yep, some big shit bout to go down... :) I know the chapters seem short, that's because they kinda are... But ya know, when you're writing and you're up for a few days with only 2-5 hrs sleep between there, it feels like the chapter is 900 pages long... When in fact it's only a few paragraphs.. (My brain is fried at this point...)**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

**Yami: Happy birthday to Mokuba, which is today! July 7th!**

**Me: Yes! And, I've started the cover photo for the 3rd installment of the FDI series! :) Still not revealing the name for it just yet! I will in the future, towards the end of this story ^w^ The cover photos are just edited pics I took, because I don't have a scanner for 1, and 2 because it's just so much faster to do it that way. That's why the cover photos are in such sucky shape. But, I do draw them, and just seeing how much I've improved with this 3rd cover, I'm really rethinking my processes... :( *walks back to the emo corner***

**Yami: Oh freaking hell... Yugi! Nickey is back in her emo corner!**

**Yugi: I'm coming... -.-'**

**CID**

**Chapter 9**

**Apologies**

Yami was sitting in his chair, leaning back watching TV when his father walked through the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"Yami, I just wanna talk. I don't want to argue with you anymore."

"I'm not arguing anyway. I'm sick of hearing it."

"Yami, listen to me."

"Just leave. I think I've listened to you enough today."

"Yami, I'm sorry. I just don't want you involved in this. Jiro the spider is CID territory. I don't want any of you FDI agents getting in the way."

"I said whatever. He's your target. I don't care."

Aknamkanon sighed, turning to leave "Be safe. I love you, Yami."

Yami kept watching TV as if he hadn't heard him, not responding to his his goodbye. He didn't see the tear that fell down his father's face, just as his father didn't see the tears going down his face.

* * *

Yugi returned home after spending the day with his mother. The twins were at different slumber parties with their friends, so he had went to visit his parents. The lights were off in the house, which was weird since today was Saturday and Yami only worked until noon. "Yami?"

Yugi walked into their bedroom and found the bathroom light on. He walked around the bed and opened the bathroom door, finding Yami in the shower. He was leaning against the back wall, looking down, his right arm against the wall and his left hand balled into a fist by his hip. Yugi stood and watched as Yami slammed his right fist against the wall, his shoulders trembling as if he were... Yugi's eyes widened. Was Yami crying? If so, why?

Yugi walked forward, shrugging off his clothes quietly as he approached the shower. He opened the shower door, closing it quietly and wrapping his arms around Yami. Yami's eyes widened as he raised his head, relaxing only after he heard Yugi's voice. "You wanna talk about it?" Yugi asked quietly, laying his head against Yami's shoulder blade.

"I don't know what to do" Yami whimpered.

"About what honey?"

"About dad. Why is he pushing me away?"

Yugi turned his head, pressing his lips against Yami's shoulder blade. "Maybe your father has his reasons."

"But why? I don't understand. After five years apart, we've spent the last few years so close together and here recently he's started pushing me away."

"Maybe you should just sit down and talk to your father."

"I guess so. Thank you baby" Yami said, turning and facing Yugi. "I love you, Yugi" he said, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too honey. You know all you have to do is talk to me right?"

"I know" Yami said, smiling as he shook his head side to side, rubbing their noses together.

Yugi chuckled, stretching on his toes to kiss Yami on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck when Yami's hands wrapped around his waist. "You are so smart" Yami whispered once they broke apart.

"I try to be" Yugi chuckled.

Yami wrapped a towel around Yugi's shoulders when they stepped out of the shower, wrapping one around his waist as well. Yugi pulled him out of the bathroom and towards the bed. "Honey, I'm-"

"Shh, I just wanna cuddle." Yami laid down with Yugi on the bed, Yugi burying his head in Yami's chest. "You're so comfortable" Yugi whispered.

Yami squeezed Yugi firmly against him "Never let go" he whispered.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's torso, squeezing him just as tight "I'll never let you go" Yugi whispered back.

Yami did this when he was on the verge of breaking. Yugi would always hold him, always tell him it was going to be okay. He knew Yami was afraid, afraid of losing someone close to him, afraid of leaving behind his family if something ever happened to him, afraid that Yugi would forget just how much he loved him. So they did this. They held onto each other, unspoken promises spoken without any words.

"Goodnight Yugi" Yami whispered, his eyes already beginning to close, the last few silent tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Goodnight Yami" Yugi whispered back, snuggling deeper into Yami's chest.

The two of them fell asleep, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

**Me: That is where I am ending that one... I am on a roll. My phone keeps going off with new followers and favorite-rs though, so welcome to all of you :) Glad you're all enjoying Until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**

**Yami: If you're so excited, why are you over in the emo corner?**

**Me: T.T''' Because I have a headache that is about to explode my whole cranium!**

**Yami: So, I'll be taking over for a while?**

**Me: Please do...**

**Yami: You heard her you guys! ^w^ I'll be doing the introductions and the goodbyes for a while :) *looks at Nickey* Because she can't do it from her little emo corner... ^_^ Goodbye everyone!**


	10. Ch 10: Unspoken Words

**Yami: Okay, there is a searing fking headache in the back of Nickey's head... Its hurting her pretty bad! :( But, she says she's writing this anyway.. Damn it! It was in her head, and she refuses to give up! :) **

**Last chapter was Saturday, so this is the Monday after that Saturday... So, To the reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you like it :)**

**To a (Guest): Lol it's fine :) But, Aknamkanon wants to protect Yami.. You'll learn why further on in the story...**

**To Rose: Love that Puzzle-fluff! :3 Lol, the whole sleeping thing for me has always been fked up XD Idk why, but I've always hardly ever slept. Unfortunately, I've always been a person that gets sick easily too T.T**

**Nickey does not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Warning: Tearjerker :/**

**CID**

**Chapter 10**

**Unspoken Words**

Yami walked into FDI HQ Monday morning. He always arrived a half an hour early, so he was surprised to find the door unlocked. He swung the door open to find his boss and a few other people there that he didn't recognize. "Uh, morning chief" Yami greeted, his brow raised.

Rafael sighed and lowered his head for a second before looking Yami in the eye. "Sennen, we need to talk."

"Huh? About what?"

"Yami, these guys work for the CID. This is the CID chief Karim. His agents are Mahad, Valon, Alister, Odion, and twin brothers Shada, and Shadi."

"You guys come to continue the lecture my father started?" Yami asked, becoming a little defensive.

"No. Quite the opposite" Karim said, stepping forward. "Agent Sennen, your father talked a lot about you-"

"Whoa. _Talked? _What do you mean, _talked_?"

"Agent Sennen, I'm sorry. Your father's been killed."

Yami's heart stopped in his chest, jumping in his throat, his eyes widened, and his body tensed. What the hell did that guy just say? This _couldn't_ of happened. This _couldn't_ be real. "Wh-What?"

"Your father was shot last night, during a raid."

Yami's eyes began to sting with unshed tears. He was ready to break, but he had to remain strong. "I see... Who else have you told?" He asked, turning to Rafael.

"No one" Rafael reported.

"Good. Don't."

"But Yami-"

"_I'll_ tell them" Yami clearified.

"You going to call them?"

"I'll have them meet at my house. You call the agents, tell them all to head there" Yami said, turning towards the door.

"Agent Sennen, we're not done here" Karim called, stopping Yami at the door.

"_I'm_ done here. You can say whatever you want. But, I do have one last question."

"What's that?"

"Who the hell was my father's partner?" Yami asked, turning back towards the CID agents, his eyes blazing with fury.

The CID agents couldn't help but flinch a little at the anger that had been directed at them. The man with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, known as Mahad, stepped forward "I was, agent Sennen."

"Seems the CID needs to learn how to train their agents. Partners are supposed to have your back. I see _you_ don't have a scratch on you" Yami scoffed.

"Sennen!" Rafael warned.

"It's okay. I understand his hostility. My greatest apologies agent Sennen-"

"Oh cut the crap! And my name is Yami! Stop with all the agent bullshit. What is it you really want?!"

"For you to join us on this case. You-" Karim started.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, and tell you no. I'm not interested" Yami said, turning and walking out the door.

"But-"

"Let 'im go Karim. He's hurting" Rafael sighed.

"He didn't seem like he was too hurt."

"That's because he's got to remain strong to tell his friends, family, and his children."

Karim's eyes widened "Yami has children?"

"He has twins" Rafael nodded.

"I guess I understand now" Karim said, dropping his head.

"Don't worry too much, Yami is a great man, he'll be okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call my other agents."

* * *

Yami heaved a heavy sigh, preparing himself before he walked up the walkway towards the house. He had driven around town, giving everyone time to get to his house. He opened the door to the house, luckily, the children were already at school. "Yami? What's going on? I mean, I understand us, but why your mom and the others?" Seto asked.

Yugi noticed Yami looked unusually pale and got up to go over to him. He wrapped his arms around Yami's torso "What's wrong?" Yugi asked quietly, placing his hand up on Yami's cheek.

"Never let go" Yami whispered, his voice breaking.

Yugi's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly, "I'll never let go" Yugi whispered, placing his head against Yami's chest as he squeezed him.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked.

"I-I gotta tell you guys something" Yami said. Everyone turned to look at Yami, Yugi looked up at him, but never let him go. Yami swallowed down the lump in his throat, his eyes and nose beginning to burn as his throat tightened. "Guys.. my father.. is dead." Everyone gasped, their eyes wide, still remaining on Yami. "They went on a raid last night. Dad.. got killed in the mix of it."

They all stayed silent while they let it sink in, Lyra moving over to comfort Yamina who had broken at the news. Yugi snuck a peek around the room, everyone was looking at Yami. He turned his head and looked up at Yami, he knew why everyone was staring now. Yami had yet to break. He just stood there, it was like he wasn't even there anymore. "Yami?" Yami didn't say anything, but looked down at Yugi. His eyes were empty, it looked as if the life had been drained from him, they were so dull. "Are you-"

"I'm fine."

"You don't-"

"I'm fine" he repeated more firmly. He lowered his head, and gently pulled from Yugi's grip, his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Let me know when the kids get home" he whispered, turning and walking towards their bedroom.

Yugi's eyes began to sting, watching his husband so broken. The agents and their counterparts gathering around him. Mai wrapped her arms around Yugi's shoulders, tears running down her cheeks. She turned him around and smiled sadly "Sweetie, listen to me. I know how hard it is to see him broken like that."

"It's not fair" Yugi whimpered, causing Mai to hug him close. "He just got his father back. It's not _fair_."

"I know. I know sweetie" she whimpered, holding him against her.

* * *

Yami let his clothes fall to the ground, his shoes being kicked off at the bedroom door. He opened the shower door, barely able to move at all as he climbed in. He sat on the floor of the shower, not even caring that he was in the shower. His knees had become too weak to hold himself up anymore. He trembled as he sat there, tears running down his face and mixing with the warm shower water. Silent sobs escaped his lips as he sat there, his chest hurt, his body was numb, and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop the tears. He had reached his breaking point. How was he going to tell his children? "Why did it have to be you?" he whimpered.

Yugi walked in quietly after everyone had left, Amun and Lyra taking Yamina back to their house to keep an eye on her. He slipped out of his clothes, walking into the shower. He dropped down in front of Yami, his eyes red from crying so much. "I'm sorry" Yugi whispered, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"I love you so much" Yami whimpered into Yugi's shoulder.

"I love you too Yami" Yugi whispered, his voice breaking. He pulled back and put their foreheads together "We're gonna get through this. Together."

"It hurts. It hurts so much" Yami whispered, tears gathering in his eyes once again.

"I know it does. But we'll be okay. We still have each other. And the kids. And all of our friends. You've just gotta look at the positives" Yugi sniffled.

Yami laid his head back on Yugi's shoulder, Yugi squeezing him close in a comforting way. Yugi felt warm tears settle on his shoulder, a gentle kiss being placed on the crook of his neck. He curled his right arm around, placing his hand on Yami's hair line, soothing back his wet hair gently, his left arm still around Yami. "C'mon, let's get out of the water honey."

Yami didn't say anything, but stood with him in the shower anyway. Yugi cupped Yami's face in his hands "Yami. I'm really sorry" Yugi said softly.

Yami looked up at Yugi, a defeated look in his eyes as he smiled sadly. He reached his right hand up, placing it against the left side of Yugi's face, and smoothing his thumb over his soft skin. Yugi leaned into the touch, a sad smile kissing his lips. Yami leaned down, covering Yugi's lips with his own and pressing their foreheads together once they broke apart. "Thank you. I know I've been an ass here lately, but thank you for putting up with me."

"I know how much stress you're under. And it's not like you yell at or raise your hand to me" Yugi murmured.

"I'll never raise a hand to you baby."

"I know you won't."

Yami and Yugi got out of the shower, putting on their robes and walking out of the bathroom. Yami flopped down on the bed, sitting on the edge and putting his head in his hands. "What's wrong honey?" Yugi asked, sitting next to him.

"Dad died thinking that I hate him. I planned on apologizing today, but.. Now it's to late."

"Yami, your father loved you."

"I know. He told me the other night when he left" Yami sighed, laying back on the bed. "But I didn't tell him back" he said, his voice breaking as more tears streamed down his face. "I was being stubborn, and now he's gone."

Yugi laid back, curling into Yami's side and kissing his cheek. "Honey, your dad _knew_ you loved him."

Yami sighed, scooting up in the bed and covering himself up. Yugi sat back up, watching his husband curl under the covers. He stood up, walking out of the bedroom, they still had a few hours until the twins came home. "Hmmm... How do I pull him out of this?" Yugi mumbled to himself.

His eyes sparkled when a mischievous plan came to mind, a smirk crossing his face as his eyelids lowered.

* * *

"Oh Yami~" Yugi sang from the doorway.

"What baby?" Yami mumbled from under the covers.

"I know how down you feel, so I thought of something to cheer you up a bit."

"Yugi, I don't want to cheer up right now."

"Okay" Yugi sighed, lowering his head and turning to go back to the living room.

Yami sighed under the covers, curling up into a tighter ball. _'I'm so sorry Yugi.'_

Yugi pulled his legs up beside him in Yami's chair. He looked up at the ceiling _'Please don't fall into a depression. Just a few days to mourn. Just please, don't go to deep...'_

**Me: I kid you guys not, it took me 5 days to write this chapter, because I kept crying, and couldn't see... I will warn you now, the next two to three chapters are going to be tear jerkers... So, I apologize in advance... :/ Until next time everyone *waves* goodbye! ^w^**

**Yami: I absolutely hate you right now! T.T**

**Me: Don't be a bitch Yami... I know it's sad, but it had to happen...**


	11. Ch 11: Come Back

**Me: Okay, so, I'm still not all here, and Yami has been handling the last few chapters... Though I think he's about burnt out too...**

**Yami: _ **

**Me: Yep. He's burnt out... Sorry Yami...**

**Yami: _ ugh...**

**Me: Okay, soooo... Anyway, to my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: I know :(**

**To a(Guest): I know it was so sad T.T**

**To Rose: XD I've actually been lazy the last few days, haven't gotten any work done, and I've fallen behind in all my stories XD But yes, that chapter was so sad... Unfortunately I think this one is sadder... I cry no matter how many times I read it T.T**

**This is a few days from the last chapter :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^ I'm not very good at the whole funeral thing, considering how I've never been to a funeral. A viewing, yes, a funeral, no. So, I'll go with the whole viewing thing, and not attempt the funeral part since I don't know what's going on with that...**

**This chapter was inspired by my own family. Because something that happens in this chapter actually did happen with my family. :/ It was really sad... But, remember, Akari and Yuki are only 5 in this story. I know it's really confusing if you're reading Ryoshin too XD**

**CID**

**Chapter 11**

**Come Back**

Yami was standing silently at his father's viewing. He felt so much pain on the inside, but he wasn't able to cry anymore. His eyes burned from being so dry. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning he found his husband giving him a sad smile.

Yugi knew how much Yami hurt, but he knew the twins hurt a lot more. They didn't understand why their grandpa had to go, and they weren't coping with him being gone very well. "Yami, I know you don't want to deal with it right now, but Yuki is devastated. I think you need to talk to him."

Yami looked up and saw Yuki up by the casket. He was standing on his tiptoes to see inside. His little arm was draped over the casket, reaching inside to touch his grandfather. "I don't know if I can deal with it right now."

"Yami, please. You're the only one that understands how he feels right now. You know how close he was to your father."

Yami nodded and walked forward, so he was standing next to Yuki. He watched as Yuki reached his hand into the casket, moving his hand back and forth as if to shake his grandfather. "Son. What are you doing?"

Yuki looked up at Yami "Grandpa's just sleeping. Right dad?"

Yami closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly "No son, he isn't."

Yuki lowered his head, turning back towards Aknamkanon's casket. He reached his hand back inside, continuing his actions from earlier. Yami listened to what Yuki was whispering as he shook him, his heart breaking at what he heard. "Wake up grandpa. It's time to go home. You can stop pretending now, it's alright. The bad guys are gone."

Yami croutched down next to Yuki "Yuki, he isn't sleeping. He's gone."

Yuki continued as if he hadn't heard Yami, getting louder each time. "Yuki, stop. You're making a scene" Yami whispered.

"No! Wake up grandpa!"

Yami picked Yuki up, him kicking and screaming as Yami carried him out. "Put me down! Grandpa! Get up!"

Tears streaked down Yugi's face as he watched the scene. Akari was leaning against his leg crying, but had looked up when her brother began screaming. "Wow. Quite a scene maker huh?" A man standing next to Yugi chuckled. He had shoulder length black hair and teal colored eyes. A group of men was standing around him with one woman.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked the man.

"Oh, I'm Karim. I'm the cheif of CID" he said, holding out his hand to shake.

Yugi crossed his arms across his chest, ignoring Karim's outstretched arm. "Let me tell you something, and make myself perfectly clear. That was my _son_ and my husband. They both happen to be having a difficult time dealing with their grandfather and father's death. So, you wanna see a _scene_? It's going to be me kicking your fucking ass in the middle of this viewing if you say one more thing about my son. Do you understand me?"

"Uhh-"

"Do I make myself clear?!" Yugi growled.

"Karim... What did you say to Yugi to piss him off?" Rafael asked as he walked over.

"I just said that boy was a scene maker."

"Karim. Meet Yugi. Yami's _husband_. If there's one thing you _don't_ do, it's say anything about his family. So, my suggestion to you is to apologize, and walk away without another word. While Yami's anger will make you flinch, Yugi's anger will make you want to bury yourself alive."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it" Karim said, holding up his hands defensively.

"You seem to have a knack for pissing people off" Yugi said, his voice somewhat of a growl.

"Well, here lately I seem to have acquired one."

"Leave my husband alone. If you make suppressed feelings come back to surface, you _will_ deal with me. Is that understood?"

"I was just offering him a chance at a promotion. Aknamkanon set all this up. He said if anything were to happen to him to go after Yami and have Yami take his place."

"Asking him the same day you told him his father died, not exactly your smartest move. Let him be. When he is over this depression, _then_ you can ask. Not before."

"Yugi is right on that part Karim. You guys should have let me deal with Yami. I know him better than you guys. All you guys are going to do is piss him off. If he gets any angrier with you guys, he's going to go crazy and attack you guys. I'm serious. Yami's anger is not something to play with. When he gets angry, he gets dangerous. Just back off, I will ask him."

"We can't do that Rafael. We need to catch these guys. We'll give him a few days, but after that, we'll be coming after him again." Karim motioned for his agents to follow him outside, all of them leaving.

"Rafael, I'm warning you now. If Yami falls into a depression because of _those _guys, they _will_ face my wrath" Yugi growled.

"Understood Yugi. I won't let that happen. But, they're right. I can't keep them at bay. They will come back. They want the people responsible for this off the streets. That's why they're being so persistent."

"I realize that. But they need to have patience. Yami needs time to get over his father, and so do our children" Yugi said, running his hand through Akari's hair.

"I understand. Like I said, I will keep them at bay for a while."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry Yugi."

"I know. It's not your fault though."

"I'm aware. I'm just sorry it happened this way."

Yugi sighed, a tear running down his right cheek "Me too."

* * *

"Let me go dad!" Yuki yelled, trying to wiggle free from his father's grasp.

Yami placed Yuki on the ground, holding him by placing his hands on his shoulders. "Yuki, listen to me-"

"I don't want to listen to you! I hate you!" Yuki yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know" Yami said quietly, causing Yuki's tear filled eyes to open wide and look at his father. Yami was looking at the ground, a few tears dripping from his eyes. "I know you hate me. I haven't been a good dad, I've failed in a lot of places. And I know you're not the only one that hates me. I know that my father died thinking that I hated him. I guess it's a father son thing in our family. I'm sorry for being a disappointment Yuki. I'm sorry that I haven't been a good dad. I-"

"No" Yuki whimpered, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. "I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry."

Yami hugged Yuki "Yuki, listen to me. I want you to understand something. It's okay to be level headed. I understand that that's who you are. But, I want you to slow down." He pulled away, looking Yuki in the eyes. "I want you to enjoy your childhood while it's here. You should be running, playing, being silly. Saying you hate me, it's just another thing that kids do. They go through that phase. They love their parents, but at that moment, they hate them. Just know, no matter what, I will always love you."

"Okay dad" Yuki said, wrapping himself around his father while Yami picked him up, carrying him back towards the funeral home.

"You understand that grandpa isn't coming back right?"

"Yeah. I just wanna say goodbye."

"Okay."

Yami passed Karim and his agents on the way back into the funeral home. "I'm sorry agent Sennen. For your loss. Aknamkanon was a great man."

"Thank you. For coming. It means a lot" Yami said, still holding Yuki close to him.

"If you need anything Yami..."

"I know. Thank you. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot."

Karim chuckled sheepishly "Well, I don't think I've been very good at making first impressions this week at all.."

Yami looked at him and raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just got the lecture of a lifetime from your husband. He may be little, but Rafael's right. His anger makes me want to bury myself alive..."

Yami chuckled "My husband can be a very scary man. Especially when it comes to me or our children."

"I wanted to apologize for that too, Yami. I didn't know you had children. Your father always talked and talked about you and your husband, so when he mentioned his grandchildren we thought he had another child."

"I understand. But no, it's just me. And Yugi gave birth to two beautiful children. My daughter Akari is with him, this is Yuki. If you'll excuse me, I still have a lot I have to tend to. Thanks again" Yami said, bowing his head before leaving.

"He truely is a remarkable man" Mahad commented next to Karim.

"You can say that again. I half expected him to go crazy."

The CID agents watched after the tri-colored haired man as he walked away with the little boy in his arms, all of them completely baffled by the change in character.

**Me: Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed... Yami is still pretty crazed out...**

**Yami: *_***

**Me: Yep... Still burnt out.. :P Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Until next time! *waves* Goodbye!**

**Yami: *_* So many stories...**

**Me: Yeah, we know deary... Come on, it's time for your nap..**


	12. Ch 12: Back to Work

**Me: Oh my Ra! Again, exhaustion. But, I need to get ahead in all these stories damn it! :) Lol. So, last chapter was a real tear jerker. I think it was harder to write that one than the one before it XD I will try to pull us away from the tears this chapter. Becuase Yami is headed back to work... Switching between three stories at once is NOT healthy for the brain... Just saying... To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Sorry for your loss, but I'm glad you enjoyed :)**

**To a (Guest): Lol, I thought it would be cute to add a spunky side of Yugi in here XD I also wanted to post a little father/son going on between Yami and Yuki, so I'm glad you liked it :)**

**To Rose: I told ya! :) Lol you keep spelling it right, so you're good ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**CID**

**Chapter 12**

**Back to Work**

Yami sighed as he sat there at his desk, flipping through the papers on the case his father left unsolved. It had been a week since the funeral, and things had (for the most part) returned back to normal. The twins had been able to move past it, even though they had been sent out of class for the mood they were in quite a few times at first. But Yami had had a 'talk' (more like a yell) with the teachers and told them to leave his children alone and they would get over it. And get over it, they did.

The door to the HQ opened, making the other agents turn and look towards it. "Hey Yugi" Seto greeted.

"Morning guys" Yugi greeted back. "Oh, Mai, are we still on for that spa day?"

"We sure are. I booked it specially for us all to have a day off. It's actually on a Saturday so we can all go. Oh, and Rebecca said she'll watch the kids for us."

"That's great. Yami and I haven't had a day to relax since our honeymoon."

"Oh, c'mon baby" Yami purred as he walked over "I've still given you special attention."

Yugi's eye twitched in annoyance "I wasn't talking about sex, Yami."

"What?" Yami said holding his hands up defensively "I wasn't either. I've given you things besides sex. And you said the sex was good too!"

Yugi grabbed Yami by the collar of his shirt, bringing him down to his level. "The sex _was_ good, but I was talking about just us, alone, relaxing."

"Yeah, whenever we're home alone we always end up cleaning or doin it."

"You two sure do 'it' alot" Mai said, looking at the two.

"It's a beautiful thing Mai, we're not as stressed out. If we go too long without doing it we get aggravated with each other. Not that our marriage is based on sex or anything, it's just we enjoy each others company. And one of us is usually in the mood when we're alone."

"What would you do if Yugi ended up pregnant again?"

"Umm... Buy a bigger house? I guess?"

Yugi punched Yami in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. "If I get pregnant again, guess who gets to go to the neuter scooter!" Yugi yelled, a tick mark on his forehead.

"My you sure look beautiful today baby" Yami chuckled sheepishly.

Someone clearing their throat turned all eyes from Yami to the newcomers that had just arrived. "Who the hell are you guys?" Seto growled, Duke, Marik and Bakura surrounding the CID agents that had just walked in with their chief.

"Stand down" Yami ordered, getting up from the floor. The four surrounding the CID agents turned to look at Yami. "You heard me. I said stand down."

The four retreated back a ways, but kept their eyes on the newcomers just the same. "Yo Raf!" Yami yelled over his shoulder.

The office door opened and Rafael came out "What?"

"You've got visitors" he said, turning and walking back to his desk, followed by Yugi.

"Yami I'm pretty sure they've come to talk to you" Rafael said.

"And I don't care what they have to say."

"Agent Sennen-" Karim began.

"I'd tread cautiously" Yami warned "I have two specially trained FDI K-9s under my desk that will snap if you approach me in a threatening way. And if you think I'm bluffing, you should listen closely. The fact that so many new people are in here has alerted them, and they're growling."

The CID agents took a cautious step back as a black, medium sized dog with blue eyes peered around the corner of Yami's desk, growling low in it's throat. "Brutus, sit." Unwillingly the dog sat, his eyes never leaving the CID agents.

"Uh, beautiful dog you have there" Karim commented.

"Agent Brutus, FDI. Specially trained, hunter, tracker, bomb detector, and protector. He's a ten year old Cane Corso, solid black with white on one paw, and his chest, bright blue eyes, and teeth like razors. He's trained to kill on command." Brutus walked around and sat in front of Yami's desk, his eyes trained on the CID agents, awaiting his next command.

"You said there were two of them."

At that the blue American Pitbull Terrier came out from under Yami's desk and stood next to Yugi. "Agent Blue, FDI. Also trained in hunting, tracking, bomb detecting, and protecting. He's six a six year old American Pitbull Terrier, blue with white on all paws, chest, and a blaze going up his forehead. His eyes are also bright blue with teeth to match his partners. He too, is trained to kill on command." Blue walked forward next to Brutus, licking his chops as he looked at the agents.

"If a single threat is dropped in this room, these two will go after who drops it." Yami chuckled as he stood back up, walking around to stand in between his dogs. "My suggestion to you is to shut up and hear my proposal."

"A-Alright. What is it?"

"The FDI and CID team up to take down the whole damn drug ring that's circulating this town. I'll lead, the rest of you follow my command. Everyone gets a piece of the action, everyone learns more about the case, and everyone works together."

"Um, counter proposal" Karim said, standing his ground "You join us, give us the information that you have on these guys, and we don't report you to the higher ups for witholding information."

A smirk crossed Yami's face, one that the CID agents weren't too fond of. "Now, what do you think the higher ups would have to say about _us_ having more information on _your _case than _you_ guys have? And what would the higher ups say about how the CID protects their partners? Going to the higher ups would demote you shit faces so bad, you'd be back in the damn police academy! It'd fucking promote _us _to take _your_ place. So by all means, _please_ go to the higher ups. I can't _wait_ to get a promotion with my team."

Karim clenched his teeth, he knew Yami had him there. "While the CID may need improvements on their teamwork, it appears the FDI needs improvement on their manners" he growled, jumping when both dogs let out a snarl.

"Easy. Remember, Brutus and Blue don't like it when I'm threatened. So, you can either play ball my way, or play ball no way and the people continue running the streets. The damn people within the ring fall under both FDI and CID jurisdictions. So, either we work together, get them all at once, or we both back off, and none of them get caught.. But good luck living with that on your concious." Yami chuckled evilly at Karim's face twisted in anger. "I see you're going to play ball. Rafael has a legal document that you can sign, stating that we're working together and that if one of us tries to work without the other, the deal is off and it's a free for all. It will hold up with the higher ups, we've already had it approved."

Yami turned away from the group, headed back towards his desk "You've always got a plan to make things work in your favor don't you?"

"But of course" Yami said, smirking over his shoulder.

"Alright, agent Sennen. I'll play ball, but I want one more thing before I sign this."

Yami turned back towards Karim "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You beat Mahad over here in an obstacle course, and I'll let you lead, no questions asked."

"And if, by some luck, he wins?"

"Then I call the shots."

"Tch" Yami scoffed. "Either way, I'll win."

"Alright, after the obstacle course you go to the shooting course. First one finished with the best results on both will decide."

"You've got it" Yami said, smirking as he shook Karim's hand. "Hey Raf, I'm taking my beautiful husband out for some lunch, and taking my dogs home for some food. I'll be back after lunch break" Yami called, looping an arm around Yugi's hips with a smirk.

"Alright, you two have fun" Rafael called back, waving at them as they walked out of the door with their dogs. He turned his attention back to Karim "You have no idea what you just got yourself in to. Not only is Yami going to be leading both teams, but he's going to make you guys look like a bunch of asses."

"He won't beat Mahad. Mahad is the best shooter we've got."

"Can he hit the mark with a single shot?"

"Sometimes."

"You're screwed. They don't call Yami 'Single Shot Sennen' for nothing you know."

"What? Yami is Single Shot Sennen? I thought that was Aknamkanon."

"Nope. And you just challenged him to a shooting course."

A tick mark appeared on Karim's forehead "AND YOU JUST LET ME DO IT?!"

"Sorry, I'm just an innocent bystander" Rafael chuckled. "Anyway, I'm back to work" he said, waving as he turned and walked back to his office.

"What an ass" Karim mumbled.

* * *

Yugi giggled as Yami carried him through the door back home, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and pulling him in for a liplock.

Yami pulled back and smiled at Yugi, turning and heading for his chair. "Why did you come home?" Yugi asked, raising a brow curiously.

"When else will we get a chance to just relax?"

Yugi smiled, snuggling closely to Yami once Yami sat down. "Let's just watch TV for a while. Okay?" Yami asked.

"Alright" Yugi whispered, laying his head on Yami's chest as Yami reclined his chair back.

"Can't wait to take on that Mahad guy" Yami chuckled.

"You purposely made him challenge you to the shooting course didn't you?"

"I sure did."

"You're a jerk."

"You love me."

"Yes. Yes I do" Yugi hummed as he relaxed on Yami's chest for the little time that they had at home, enjoying the time they had together.

**Me: Okay guys and girls. I'm actually going to stop the chapter there because I want to do the next thing seperate from this one... So anyway, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	13. Ch 13: Obstacles

**Me: So, as I'm writing this, I have the fking hiccups! :/ I really hate the hiccups... To the reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed ^w^**

**To a (Guest): lol That's Yami for ya! And Disterbi-Oh! will be updated soon, I've been really busy and so I haven't gotten a chance to get back to that one just yet. I've actually paused a couple stories of mine because I've been so busy with the other stories I'm working on XD So, I'll get back to it soon :)**

**To Rose: I hope you mean you can't wait to READ about Mahad getting his ass whooped XD Cuz ya know... Ya can't really watch :P lol! ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**CID**

**Chapter 13**

**Obstacles**

Yami leaned against the wall waiting impatiently for the CID agents to show up. The other FDI agents were standing around waiting impatiently with Yami. "Ya know, this was his idea, the least he could've done was show up on time" Yami grumbled.

"Yes agent Sennen. We're all aware" Rafael sighed, obviously annoyed.

"This is so fucking annoying! We could be getting work done! Instead we're standing here like a bunch of fucking idiots" Yami ranted.

The clicking of heels brought their attention towards the sidewalk where Mai was walking towards them. "What's up?" Yami asked.

"Nothing, just came to see who was winning, but I guess the others haven't shown up yet."

"Mai, you're supposed to be watching the fold-"

"Got it right here" Mai chuckled, holding up the folder with every bit of information they'd gathered on the case.

"Very nice" Yami chuckled.

"Sorry we're late, agent Odion wanted to get some gummy bears" Karim mumbled, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I like gummy bears" Odion shrugged.

Yami started laughing "Oh my Ra. He's just like Marik."

"Hey! I like sour gummy worms!"

"We know, shut up."

"How long have you been waiting?" Karim asked.

"Only about thirty minutes now" Yami grumbled.

Karim sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "I told you, we shouldn't have stopped."

"Do you guys go everywhere together? I mean, one of you can't go do something while the other does something else?" Yami asked, annoyed with the back and forth bullshit.

"We like to move as a unit."

"Well then be prepared to get the hell out of your comfort zone. We either move solo or in pairs. None of that group bullshit. It takes too long."

"You seem confident that you're going to beat Mahad."

"I know for a fact that I'll beat him" Yami said, a smirk on his face.

"Got your gun agent Sennen?" Mahad asked as he walked up next to Yami.

Yami pulled out his gun, throwing a magazine of bullets in the air and slamming his gun on it to load it before slamming it against his hand to lock the magazine in place. "Don't really go anywhere without it, noob."

Mahad chuckled at Yami's hostility, he found it comical that Yami treated him like a rookie. Yami and Mahad lined up at the starting line for the obstacle course "Your course looks a lot different from ours."

"That's because we're trained right the first time."

Mahad looked over at Yami and noticed he was staring straight ahead, he wasn't playing around at all. He was taking everything serious, as if he were on a mission of life or death. "Jeeze Sennen, I was hoping to have a friendly competition-"

Yami turned and looked at him "Is that what being an agent means to you? To joke around? You treat this course as if your very life depends on you making it through it! I can see now why you couldn't back my father up! On the job is NO place for horseplay! It's a time to be serious, and be focused!"

"Whoa, easy. Jeeze, we're just going through an obstacle course."

"Mahad, let me explain something to you, to _all _of you. When Yami is on the job, he does _not_ joke around. He is completely serious. And he's right, this job is not one to be taken light heartedly. So, straighten up your act, and pull yourselves together" Rafael said. "Sennen! You ready to show them what you got?"

"Yeah" Yami said, rolling his head to pop his neck. "Let's do it."

Yami and Mahad ran through the obstacle course, Yami ahead of Mahad by quite a ways, he wasn't playing around. He jumped all the hurdles, rolled under some of the obstacles, and climbed a rock wall and a few nets to get over larger obstacles. After beating Mahad at the obstacle course he continued running straight ahead, going through the gun course and taking out all the targets, sparing the innocent pedestrians that popped up in the course. He holstered his gun after his last round was shot, walking back over to stand by the others. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah" Karim said, nodding his head.

"You CID should probably get a few rounds in on that course. Might teach you a little better and get you better reflexes" Yami scoffed before walking away. "That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. I won't send my boys out with noobs by their sides. So get to it. Let's go Mai" he said before leaving, Mai walking right behind him.

"Certainly takes charge huh?" Karim asked Rafael.

"Yes. Now I suggest you get your boys in shape. Yami doesn't fuck around when it comes to his team. Seto, Duke, Marik, 'Kura, let's go boys" Rafael said before he too walked away, following after Yami.

"Alright boys, let's go!" Karim called, setting his team out across the obstacle course.

* * *

Yami sighed as he sat at his desk "What's next Yami?" Mai asked, standing in front of his desk.

"I dunno. I thought I knew, but I just don't. Sure we've got all the intel on these guys, but I don't know what to do with it. I'll be making a speech before we go off and just open up the intel we have."

"Understood. And after you do?"

"Do what?"

"Open up the intel."

"We seperate into teams. We'll team up with one of their agents. One of us with one of them."

"You sure that's the greatest idea?"

"Don't worry, Marik and Bakura will be together and so will the two CID agents with them. I'll either be taking Seto or Duke with me, and the other will stay here with their partner. I am taking Seto with me to question Pegasus."

"Yami are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What?"

"Taking those CID agents to questioning."

"I have no choice. We're working together. I know what I'm doing. Just relax, and have a little faith in me."

"I have a lot of faith in you and the other boys. I'm just not too sure about those CID agents. I mean, they let your father get killed."

"I know. I still don't know what happened that day. I wish I did, maybe I'd have some closure" Yami sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Mai walked around Yami's desk and put a hand on his back "Yami, it's gonna be alright bub. We'll find out what happened, no matter how deep we have to dig."

"I just don't understand. He pushed me away from that case for so long, and then he makes it so if something happens to him, they're to find me and let me take over his spot."

"Well, you have a chance to get that promotion you've always wanted."

"Tch" Yami scoffed, shaking his head "This isn't how I wanted to get it Mai. I don't want it to be handed to me. I wanted to earn it."

"Well, this case will give you the chance to earn it hun. Just don't lose hope, and cling to faith. You'll make it."

Yami looked to his right at Mai and smiled "Thanks Mai."

"You're welcome hun. Now, let's get back to work, I've gotta get Pegasus out for questioning. When do you want him?"

"Friday or Saturday if I can."

"You've got it."

"Thank you."

"Yep."

"Hey Mai."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go into Raf's office and watch the news. You okay out here?"

"I'm good, the others are fixing to walk in."

"Alright, thanks."

Yami walked into Rafael's office and turned on the TV, Rafael walking in a few minutes later. The two of them leaned against his desk, their arms crossed across their chests as they watched the news.

**Me: Okay, that's the end of that chapter :) I've got a lot of planning to do for this story yet, but it's going in the right direction. Hope you're all enjoying, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	14. Ch 14: Warning

**Me: Okay, so last chapter Yami and the other FDI agents left the CID agents to run the obstacle course. I dunno what is gonna happen this chapter, but I have a general idea. :) I'm working on a few different things, like cover pics and other stories. So, to my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're enjoying ^w^**

**To Rose: :) Yes, yes I did. But I had to tease you :3 It was funny ^w^**

**To a (Guest): Glad you enjoyed the chapter ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO**

**CID**

**Chapter 14**

**Warning**

Yami stood in Rafael's office talking to him while they watched the news. A knock on the office door alerted them to newcomers. The two of them shut off the TV and walked out of the office, Mai pointing to the newcomers as they exited. "Wanna tell us what you guys were doing?" Karim asked, not very amused.

"Yeah. We were watching the news. We do it every damn day" Yami murmured, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I see. So what now?"

"Now you sit down and shut up so I can talk."

"You're really pushing my buttons, Sennen."

"And now you're pushing mine. Sit down so I can talk. No one gets to see any information until I've made myself clear."

The CID agents sat down around the room with the FDI agents, ready to listen to whatever Yami had to say. "Now, just some quick information here because I'm not too sure on everything that you guys know. For one, if I suspect that you are working for anyone other than anyone in this room, you will be taken from the case. My uncle was the old cheif here, turns out he was worker six in our last case. I killed him, don't think that you're above him. So, if you're suspected of treason, you'll be suspended from the case and dealt with accordingly. Is that understood?"

"Whoa, you killed your uncle over treason?" Alister asked, raising a brow.

"He was originally arrested, he escaped, held me hostage, made my eye the way it is, and was killed in the end. Any more questions before I continue?"

"I was actually wondering why your eye was like that" Odion mused aloud.

"It's because he hit me with a ring, multiple times, busting all the blood vessels in my eye. Now my pupil and ring around my eye is a light blue while the rest is red."

"Damn" Valon said, folding his lips.

"Yeah, so anyway. We'll be made into two man teams, one FDI agent and one CID agent. However, we always move as smaller groups. Since we usually go two FDI agents together, we'll go two, two man teams no matter what. I take it you two twins work together best?"

Shada and Shadi nodded their heads "Usually."

"Good. Shada, you'll be with Marik. Marik works best with Bakura, so Shadi, you'll be with Bakura. Mahad, since you're the best of the CID you'll be with me. Valon, you and Duke seem about the same, so I'm putting you two together. Which of you work with Mahad?"

"I usually do" Odion said, waving his hand.

"Alright. Odion, you'll be with Seto. That leaves you Alister. I'm gonna leave you here with Mai."

"Aye aye sir."

"Don't get cocky. So, Shada, Shadi, Marik, and Bakura, you four will stick together. Duke, Valon, Alister, Mai, you four will stick together and protect HQ. I don't care how bored you get, stay here. Your job is to protect HQ and write down any information we send through those communicators. Odion, Mahad, you two will stick with Seto and me. Everyone clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good" Yami sighed. "Karim, you'll be staying here and watching news with our cheif. See if you find anything suspicious. Here's how we work. Duke, Valon, Alister, Mai, you four know your job. Marik, 'Kura, Shada, Shadi, you four will be scanning the city secretly unless I give you orders otherwise. No fucking around! Mahad, Odion, Seto, we'll be the ones in front. So keep a damn good game face, a level head, and your eyes peeled."

"Understood."

"Good. Now, let's get to work here. Mai, can you get that graph up here on the screen?"

"I'm on it hun."

"Thank you."

"So, here's what we have so far. Jiro the spider is NOT the head guy. I've set up an interview for Friday with the leader of the group we recently caught. His name is Maximillion Pegasus, and we've talked to the DA about making a deal with him if he agrees to cooperate. Mahad, Odion, I want you guys to wear vests, carry a knife in your boot and a gun at your hip. Seto, you already know what to do. While we're doing that, Marik, 'Kura, Shada, Shadi, I want you guys to go to the locations I'm about to list off, set up security cameras, but don't get caught."

"We can do that" Marik chuckled.

"Well, I can. I dunno about that wanker Marik" Bakura chuckled, earning him a glare.

"Knock it off. This is serious. Shada, Shadi, you guys will have to help keep a look out for any danger."

"Yes sir" the two replied simultaniously.

"Good. Anyway, we're not to sure on all the people that are under Jiro the spider. We caught two people, for a completely different reason, turns out they were working for Jiro as well as the reason that we caught them. Dartz and Miho, they're both currently being held at Domino City Prison. We questioned them as far as we could, the only one they gave up was Jiro, and only told us very little about him. That's why we've decided to head for Pegasus."

"Wait, you said you dealt with this Pegasus guy before. Can we trust him to cooperate?" Mahad asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Pegasus has nothing left. He's been sentenced to life in prison. However, if he tells us what we want to hear, he'll get the posibility of parole."

"And if he decides not to cooperate?"

"We have others in the slammer that I'm sure will be happy to take the deal. Especially Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. They were willing to tell us about their team when we first caught them. They're serving a thirty year sentence."

"Why didn't they get as much time?"

"They gave us the information on Maximillion Pegasus, Ushio, and Bandit Keith. Those three are serving life. Especially Ushio, considering how the bastard tried to kill me."

"You sure have been almost killed alot."

"Note the key word there, Mahad. _Almost_. I've died plenty of times, however I'm not ready to quit just yet. I died on that case as a matter of fact. Warehouse fell on me, quit breathing and everything. Brutus found me in the rubble, Duke and the boys unburied me, and began CPR. The ambulance arrived and took over, reviving me and taking me to the hospital. Had to go through stupid physical therapy. But I made it."

"With the way you look you'd never of guessed any of that. You don't have a single scar on you, however your eye is kind of a dead giveaway that something happened to you."

Yami shrugged and sighed "Yeah, I guess so. Alright, let's get back to work..."

Yami continued telling everyone what to do, knowing that the weekend would bring them the most work, even though they had Sunday off.

**Me: And that's the end of that chapter. Just want you guys to know, I was up until 4am this morning getting this chapter finished. I will more than likely fall behind in updating because I've been very busy with a few things XD Don't worry, the stories will continue being updated at **_**least**_** once a week. Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye and Goodnight! :)**


	15. Ch 15: Interrogation

**Me: Hey, I'm back from hiatus :P lol. Finally getting a few free minutes :3 lol. So anyway, this is the chapter that Yami and the other 3 go to the county jail to do some interrogation. :) I'm not to sure on how long this chapter will be, but lets start with my reviewers. :)**

**To Ern Estine 13624: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story ^w^**

**To a (Guest): Lol love when the action gets in there! :D**

**To Rose: Lol glad you liked it ^w^ And of course I'll read your story for ya! ^w^ It'll more than likely be another one that I get hooked on reading XD Just let me know once you get it posted deary! ^.^**

**To guest: Thanks :) I'm glad you're enjoying so many stories. I'll think about making a Kleptoshipping fic. Right now I actually have 6 other stories that haven't even been published yet, so I'm working on those. :)**

**As always, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**CID**

**Chapter 15**

**Interrogation**

Yami yawned, stretching as he sat up on his side of the bed and shut off his alarm. It was five in the morning and he needed to get up to be at HQ by five thirty. Slightly muscular arms wrapped around his neck, his husband's head coming to rest on his right shoulder as a smile spread across his face. "What are you doing up?" Yami chuckled softly, turning his head a little to see Yugi out of the corner of his eyes.

"Come here and you'll find out" Yugi whispered seductively, nibbling Yami's ear and pulling him back on the bed.

"Yugi, I have to-mmph"

Yami's words were lost as Yugi's lips crashed with his, Yugi taking a seat on his hips, holding him on the bed. Yami chuckled as Yugi backed away and put the tips of their noses together "You know, I kinda like where this is goin'" he whispered.

"I think you can be late to work just one day" Yugi whispered back, smashing their lips together once again.

"Pretty sure I can" Yami growled quietly, flipping over so Yugi was below him.

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen Sennen?" Rafael asked, walking out of his office with Karim.

"No. It's weird for him to be late" Mai said.

"You guys don't think something happened to him do you?" Alister asked.

"I dunno" Seto said "We're supposed to go question Pegasus today."

Just then the door to FDI HQ flew open and Yami ran in looking flushed. "Uhh, hey everyone" he chuckled sheepishly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Seto yelled.

"And why do you look so flushed?" Mai asked.

"Uhhh... You don't wanna know.." Yami said, walking over to clock in.

"Why are you so late?" Rafael asked.

"Had to take my kids to school this morning."

"What happened to Yugi?" Duke asked, raising a brow.

"He was unable to sit down."

The FDI agents exchanged looks before looking back at Yami with confused looks. "What?"

"Why was Yugi unable to sit down?" Mai asked looking concerned.

"Because he woke up a very aroused man this morning. As a matter of fact his libido didn't go away until seven this morning."

"You guys had sex for two hours?" Mai yelped.

"Who the fuck does that?" Duke asked.

"Sometimes its not about finishing Duke. And there was an intermission in between. I went out to get a drink, at that time Yugi was able to sit down. But he came out of the bedroom and got me again. Dragged me back to our room" Yami half chuckled half pouted.

"You sound like you were against it" Seto chuckled.

"Its not that I was against the _sex_. I was against the _timing_ of the sex." Yami walked over to his desk and picked up a folder "Alright, Mai, what time can we get Pegasus?"

"Anytime today that you need him hun."

"Okay. Seto, Odion, Mahad, lets load up. You boys properly equipped?"

"Knife in the boot, gun in the holster, extra bullets in the pockets, and a bulletproof vest" Mahad confirmed.

"Good. Marik, 'Kura, Shada, Shadi, you guys know what to do."

"Yes sir" the four replied.

"Alright, lets get going you three."

* * *

The four agents walked into the Domino City prison, checking in before walking back to talk to Pegasus. "You guys keep quiet, I'll ask him the questions" Yami said before walking in the room with the others. "Hey Pegasus, good to see you again."

"Agent Sennen" Pegasus greeted back. "Who are your friends?"

"Pegasus, you remember agent Kaiba with the FDI. This is agents Mahad and Odion with the CID."

"Nice to meet you gentlemen" Pegasus said, nodding his head in greeting. "What can I help you with agent Sennen?"

"We're dealing with some dangerous people. I need your help to find out who they are."

"And the deal?"

"Time off your sentence."

"Whos the leader?"

"Jiro the Spider. I know he's just another worker like you Pegasus."

"Sorry, I can give you Jiro's crew, I won't give you the main bosses."

"Then give me what you can."

"Jiro the spider is a ruthless killer."

"Figured that out already."

"His group includes Shotaro Akaboshi, a tricky theif that can steal just about anything. Kemo is the bodyguard, he's got a lot of muscle. Johnny Steps is the least of your worries he's just a smart ass that runs away from everything."

"Is that it?"

"Theres more that I should warn you about."

"What is it?"

"You should watch out as you walk out of this building. They're probably already aware that you're here. You should also guard and protect your families. I'm sure they already know where to find them. If they feel threatened by you guys they will go after hostages."

"Thank you Pegasus" Yami said, standing with the others.

"One more thing Yami."

"What is it?" Yami asked, turning to face Pegasus once again.

"Shoot first, ask questions later. This group is a million times worse than mine was. We were child's play compared to these guys."

Yami and the other three agents exchanged looks before turning back towards Pegasus. "Pegasus, on a scale of one to ten, with one being no threat and ten being the biggest threat. Where does your group stand?"

"A three, maybe four."

"And where does Jiro's group stand?"

"Compared to the bosses in charge, Jiro's group is an eight."

"Pegasus, what _can_ you tell us about the bosses?"

"Theres five of them. One of them has a son. The boys name is Toshi. His father is raising him to be a criminal, but the boy just wants his father's approval. He's easy to manipulate. He doesn't want to be a criminal. That's all I can tell you agent Sennen. I'm sorry."

"Is there another group besides Jiro? Or a group below the bosses?"

"I think Jiro and his group is the last big group that you have to catch. I was the group below the bosses. So no."

"Thanks Pegasus. I'll get the DA to make your deal. I appreciate your cooperation."

"Remember what I said Yami. Watch walking out of here. They may have men waiting."

"I'll remember. Thanks again."

"No problem."

Yami and the other three stopped outside the room, standing around to let the information they'd recieved sink in. "What's our next move Sennen?" Mahad asked.

Yami shook his head "I don't know."

**Me: And there's the end to that chapter. For those of you wondering Toshi is pronounced (toe-shi) He won't make an appearance for a while. So don't worry. ^^ anyway, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye!**


	16. Ch 16: Target

**Me: Lol omg, I'm having like the worst luck ever XD So, let me just inform you guys and gals of a few things: I burned myself cooking, slammed my finger in the truck door, tripped and fell on the concrete ground.. Yeah, it just gets worse. Most embarrassing thing I did was hit my head on the door. Don't know how the hell it happened, but it did XD So! luckily I've planned out my story pretty far ahead, and don't have to worry about fking it up. So to my reviewers:**

**To a (Guest): Lol, yeah I didn't put to much action in the last chapter because I was saving it for this chapter XD**

**To Rose: :) Okie doke :) lol and no hostages yet.. I don't think XD**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**I'm only updating these early because I'm ahead so many chapters for all of them besides Disterbi-Oh! I'll get to work on it though ^w^**

**CID**

**Chapter 16**

**Target**

Yami and the other three agents walked slowly out of the jail. "What are we gonna do Yami?" Seto asked.

Yami looked up and shook his head slowly, catching a black car coming down the road and rolling the window down. "GET DOWN" he yelled, turning to tackle Mahad to the ground as shots were fired.

Seto turned and knocked Odion to the ground, a bullet going into his left arm as he turned. The car sped off and Yami stood, running to the middle of the road while pulling out his gun and taking aim. He fired and took out the passenger in the black vehicle, cursing under his breath when the vehicle turned a sharp corner. He'd lost his shot. "Damn it!"

"Sennen!" Mahad yelled.

"What?"

"It's Seto! He got shot!"

Yami turned and ran from the middle of the street, heading back towards his cousin. "Seto are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just my arm" Seto grunted.

"Call a bus!" Yami yelled, watching as blood pooled on the ground.

"Mahad, Odion, listen to me. I want you guys to go back to FDI HQ. Tell everyone there to get their families and take them to my house. I don't want to have to repeat myself a million times. Protection starts now. Take your badges, go to the school with one of the FDI agents and get all the children. Bring them to my house too. I'll call Yugi and let him know you're coming. I'm sure FDI's families are already at my house."

"Alright. What about you guys?"

"I'm gonna go with Seto to the hospital. Take my truck to my house. Don't get a scratch on it."

"Yes sir" Mahad said, grabbing Yami's keys.

Mahad and Odion did as they were told while Yami talked to the doctor about his cousin. "So is he going to be okay doc?"

"He'll be fine. Luckily it didn't do anything serious. He's okay to go, just don't let him lift anything with that arm."

"Alright. Thanks doc."

Yami took Seto down to the lobby, helping him out to the cab he'd called, the pain killers still in effect, making Seto a little loopy. Yami kept fighting Seto off him the whole way to his house "No more pain killer for you" he said, as he pulled Seto's hand off his face once again.

Yami walked into the house, Seto's hand latched onto his cheek once again. Everyone in the house looked at him with a brow raised. "He's on some pretty serious pain killers right now, and REFUSES TO LEAVE MY FACE ALONE!" Yami turned to Joey "Joey, please. Get your husband, before I snap off his arm and cram it down his throat."

Joey snickered as he walked over, pulling Seto from Yami and sitting him on the floor next to the fish tank. "Why are we all here?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on Yami?" Rafael asked.

"Listen, I'm sure you all have a bunch of questions, and I hope that I can answer them all by telling you everything that we found out from Pegasus. You FDI and CID agents need to listen especially close. Mai did you-"

"Bring my laptop to take notes? Why yes, yes I did."

Yami looked over at her and smiled "I see you're-"

"Finishing your sentences again? Yes, yes I am."

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head "You're something else Mai."

"Yes, yes I am" Mai chuckled.

Yami went on to tell them everything that Pegasus had told them, proceeding that with telling them about their encounter as they were exiting the jail. "So now what's the plan, boss" Mai asked, looking up from her laptop.

"Safety first. We have to find a safe place for our families to stay while we're at work."

"Agreed. But where are we going to put them?" Rafael asked, rubbing his chin.

"I don't know" Yami sighed. "I don't know."

**Me: And that's the end of chapter 16 :) Until next time guys and girls *waves* Goodbye!**


	17. Ch 17: Safehouse

**Me: Okay, here we go with chapter 17. I hope you all enjoy ^w^ To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed ^w^**

**To Rose: Lol! ^w^ Well, the hostage thing will happen, however it won't happen for a little bit. :) And I won't tell you who it is :D**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**CID**

**Chapter 17**

**Safehouse**

Everyone was silent for a minute, thinking on all options for where their families could hide. Mahad suddenly snapped his fingers, earning everyone's attention. "CID HQ" he said.

Yami looked at him and raised a brow "Are you crazy?"

"No, listen. The CID HQ contains an underground living quarters. It's like a house down there, just underground."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It has rooms, beds, a kitchen, a living room. I mean our families will have to live together and everything, but it's set up just like a house."

"And our families will be safe there?"

"Well I can take you there and you can check it out yourself. It's huge."

"He's right" Karim agreed. "CID was used as a hide away for people in the witness protection program before it was turned into CID HQ. They used to have around ten different families living down there all at once. It's equipped with everything that you'll ever need to live a normal life."

"So have them pack enough stuff for a week? At most?"

"Yep. They'll have to stay there until we can make sure that they'll be safe."

"Alright. Yugi, you and I are gonna pack up here, the rest of you, go home, pack clothes for a week, and we'll meet at CID HQ in an hour."

"Yes sir" the others said before leaving.

"Yuki, 'Kar, go pack your suitcases with enough stuff for a week."

"Okay" the two replied simultaniously, running off to their rooms.

"You know, we'll be down there for at least a week" Yugi purred, pulling teasingly on the top of Yami's pants.

"All week and no sex makes Yami a grumpy boy" Yami purred back, walking forward, following Yugi into the bedroom.

"I know" Yugi chuckled, pulling Yami down on top of him.

* * *

Everyone met at CID HQ an hour later, everyone unloading suitcases. "Ugh dad, do we _have_ to stay here?" Yuki groaned, trying to pull his suitcase out of the truck.

"Yes son, yes we do. Now stop whining" Yami said, picking up the suitcase and handing it to Yuki.

"But dad" he whined.

"No buts. Behave yourself. Besides, you'll have Kazuto to keep you company."

"Still don't see why we have to do this" he grumbled.

"Because it's for your safety while I'm at work. Now hush. Brutus, Blue, let's go boys!"

The two dogs barked in response as they jumped from the trunk of the SUV, running inside CID HQ once Karim opened the door. A little girl with long white hair tripped on her way to the door, Yami catching her before she hit her head on the sidewalk. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks" she said.

"Here, let me help ya there" he chuckled, picking up the suitcase for the little girl.

"Thank you."

"Kisara pull your hair back" Mahad yelled from his truck.

"Okay daddy" she said, attempting to pull all of her hair back.

A gasp earned the girl's attention as a very excited Akari stared at the girl's hair like it was a buried treasure. "Oh my gosh! Can I play with your hair?!"

Yami chuckled at the surprised look on the little girl's face. "Don't worry, she just loves hair."

"Uh, okay. But maybe we should get inside first. Daddy says it isn't safe out here" Kisara said.

Yami helped the two girls carry their luggage inside, watching as the two girls stood over out of the way and Akari fixed Kisara's hair. "Why does your daughter look like she's about to explode with happiness?" Mahad asked, standing next to Yami with an Egyptian woman.

"Akari enjoys fixing hair in different styles" Yami shrugged, turning to look at him.

"She's so adorable" the woman next to him commented.

"Yami, this is my wife Isis. Isis, this is my partner Yami, his husband Yugi, and his twins Yuki and Akari" Mahad said, pointing out each one of them.

"It's very nice to meet you" Isis said, bowing her head a little.

"I see you've stayed to Egyptian fashion" Yami chuckled, motioning to her long tan dress, golden head band, and white moccassins.

"I find that Egyptian clothes are a bit more comfortable" she said with a smile.

"Ready to see the downstairs Yami?" Mahad asked.

"Yeah. Akari, c'mon sweetie, we're going downstairs."

"Coming daddy" Akari chirped, skipping over after she was done with Kisara's hair.

Mahad led the way down the stairs, taking Yami on a tour of the downstairs with the others following behind. Once they arrived downstairs they walked into a large open dining room with a large wooden table and at least thirty chairs sitting easily around it. "That's a big table" Kazuto and Yuki said at the same time.

"Yes, yes it is" Yami chuckled.

They walked off into the next room, which was a large living room. There were three couches, four chairs, a couple bean bags, two coffee tables, two smaller stands with lamps on them, a large entertainment center, and a flat screen TV. "Wow. How many families did you say used to live down here at once?"

"Ten" Mahad chuckled.

"This place is huge" Yami said, looking around the large living room.

"I told you."

"Just the living and dining room make up my house!"

"Pretty sure the living and dining rooms only make up your living room, kitchen, and laundry room" Mahad corrected.

"You get my point" Yami said, looking at Mahad and narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do."

Mahad continued forward, down a long, wide hallway with a bunch of doors on either side. "These are all the bedrooms. Each has a bathroom in them, and they're all designed the same. So not a single room is different in any way. So, get settled in, and enjoy. There's two rooms at the end of the hallway. I think we should put the children in those rooms. Girls in one, boys in the other."

"Yeah. That way they have to pass our rooms before they can go anywhere, and anyone that somehow makes it in has to pass our rooms before they can get to the children."

"Exactly" Mahad agreed.

The group separated, going to separate rooms and getting settled in.

* * *

Yugi fell face first on the bed, causing Yami to chuckle "Is something wrong honey?"

"No" Yugi sighed.

"I know how much you don't want to be here, but trust me, this is for your guys' safety" Yami said softly, crouching down next to the bed.

"I know, Yami. I'm just tired is all."

"There's something else on your mind, what is it?"

Yugi sighed again, he knew he couldn't hide anything from Yami, he knew him too well. "What if one of these guys betray you like Aknadin?"

"I've already warned them about that. I'll deal with them the same way I dealt with him. You know I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you."

Yugi rolled over and sat up, his knees just in front of where Yami was crouched. "I know you will do everything in your power to protect us. But accidents happen. You can't be at our sides at all times, and I'm scared Yami. I want us to be safe, but I don't know if I can trust those guys."

"Yugi, I know how hard it is for you to trust anyone. But I'm going to protect you and our children" Yami said softly, putting his hands on Yugi's knees "I promise." Yami saw the uncertainty in Yugi's eyes, he knew how afraid he was, after everything that'd happened to them, who could blame him? "Yugi, you know if there's anyone here you can trust, it's me. I love you guys more than anything in this world, and I'm going to keep you three safe."

"I know" Yugi whispered back, cupping Yami's face in his hands. "Just promise me that you'll be careful too. I dunno what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"I'll be careful" Yami whispered, stretching up and kissing Yugi's forehead. "I'm gonna go make sure the kids are getting settled in. You should relax a bit."

"Okay."

Yami bent down, pecking Yugi on the lips before exiting the room, Brutus and Blue on his heels. He opened the door to the boys' room, Brutus walking in and laying next to Yuki. "You boys okay?"

"Yeah" Yuki sighed, petting Brutus.

"We're good uncle Yami."

"Alright. Brutus stays with you two."

"Yes sir" the two said together.

Yami pulled the door closed once again and moved to the girls' room. Blue running over to Akari as soon as the door was opened. "How you girls doing?"

"We're good uncle Yami" Kiseki said, pulling one of her dolls from her suitcase.

"Daddy, Kimeki is gone" Akari whined.

"Where did you put her?"

"I put her in my suitcase. Now she's gone."

"It's alright. Calm down, I'll find her."

"Here Akari, you put your stupid doll in my suitcase" Yuki said, throwing the doll across the room.

"Don't throw Kimeki, stupid!" Akari yelled.

"You're the stupid one, stupid. That was my bag not yours."

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your stuff close to mine idiot."

The bickering had caught the attention of everyone in the hideout. Everyone came out of their room to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hey" Yami said, being ignored with the bickering.

"You're such a little baby, with your stupid doll" Yuki yelled.

"You're just jealous because you're a loser!" Akari yelled back.

"Says the loser that talks to her stupid doll!"

"HEY!" Yami yelled, causing the twins to jump "Knock it off! I'm so sick of hearing you two bicker back and forth! Yuki! It was a fucking doll! Get over it and go to your damn room!"

"She started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" Yami growled, snatching up both the twins by their shirts. He carried them down the hallway and to the living room, sitting them in a corner and making them hug "Don't move! Is that understood?!"

"This is-" Yuki started but stopped when Yami ducked down to his level. "Yes sir" he said quickly.

"You two are going to love each other like a brother and sister should love each other! Is that understood?!"

"Yes sir" the two replied quickly.

"Good!" Yami turned on his heel and went into his and Yugi's room, Yugi watching him with wide eyes.

Yugi sighed as he walked into the living room, crossing his arms while looking at the twins. "Papa? How long do we have to sit like this?" Akari asked.

"Until your father releases you" Yugi said, smirking when he caught sight of what Yami had done.

"He can't make us sit here all night. I don't want to hug Akari" Yuki whined, turning to get up. His eyes widened when he realized he couldn't move. He turned to look at Yugi, his eyes narrowing when he caught sight of Yugi's smirk. "What did he do?"

"He handcuffed the two of you around that post. You'll learn not to push your father over the edge with your bickering. Because every time you do, you'll end up just like this. Handcuffed together, around something, that forces you to hug."

"Yami is a cruel man, but I have to admire the way he punishes them" Mahad chuckled.

"It's a great way to make them get along" Yugi chuckled. "I'd better go check on Yami. These two are not to be released. They need to learn to get along."

"Okie doke" Mahad chuckled, sitting down on one of the couches.

Yugi walked into their room, laying down on Yami's back, as Yami was spread out across the bed on his stomach. "Honey?" Yugi mumbled into his shoulder.

"Hm?" Yami hummed.

"How long are you going to leave the twins handcuffed around the post?"

"As long as it takes."

"Pretty sure that's not legal."

"Pretty sure I don't care. I'm sick of them bickering over stupid shit."

"I know. But you could make them hug without the handcuffs."

"You really think they'd be sitting there if it weren't for the handcuffs?"

Yugi thought for a minute before shaking his head "No, no I do not."

"Exactly my point. Don't worry, I'll unlock them before we go to bed."

"Daddy!" Akari yelled from the living room. "I gotta go potty!"

"Well... Shit" Yami groaned, causing Yugi to chuckle.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm ending this chapter ^-^ Until next time guys and gals *waves* Goodbye!**


	18. Ch 18: Clockwork

**Me: I'm hoping to get ahead a few chapters so I don't have to keep typing every day just to be able to upload a new chapter every few days :3 To my reviewers:**

**To a (Guest): XD Well things happen I suppose lol. But yes, I thought it was funny how Yami handcuffed the twins XD**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you're enjoying ^w^**

**To Rose: Lol XD You silly goose. I update every 3 days at least :P**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**CID**

**Chapter 18**

**Clockwork**

Mahad jumped awake after hearing noises early in the morning. He quickly grabbed his gun, sneaking his way to the kitchen where the noises were coming from. "Don't even think about pointing that gun at me" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Yami?"

"That's me."

"What the hell are you doing up at four in the morning?" Mahad asked, coming around the corner.

"Actually it's like four thirty, I go in at five in the morning. That's what I'm doing up."

"You look like you're still half asleep."

"Probably because I am. I didn't sleep for shit."

"What's the plan for today?"

"We're gonna study our files today. Gonna put together a diagram of where these people have shown up, what times they've shown up, and put them in order."

"I see" Mahad sighed, sitting on one of the stools at the bar.

"Want some coffee?"

"Uhm. Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"How do you drink it?"

"Just add in a couple teaspoons of sugar please."

"Alright." Yami made himself and Mahad a cup of coffee before joining Mahad at the bar.

"You look worried" Mahad observed.

"I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something."

"Did you bring dog food?"

Yami thought for a minute, furrowing his brows "Ya know, I don't think I did."

"Well, I'll have to remind you to go get some" Mahad chuckled.

"Please do. My dogs may go crazy without it" Yami chuckled back.

* * *

"Alright boys" Yami sighed as they sat around their desks at FDI HQ. Undercover police officers were stationed at CID HQ, watching for anyone suspicious enough to pose a threat. "Let's get to work."

Mai, Alister, Marik, Bakura, Shada, and Shadi sat around Mai's desk, looking at the computer screen. They were currently looking through security footage from stores that caught their suspects on camera. Mai narrowed her eyes as she noticed a pattern from the times and positions of the people coming out. "Yami!"

"Yeah?" Yami asked, lifting his head from the folder he and Mahad were going through.

"Make a diagram."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. I'm going to pull up a map of domino city, I want you to turn on the projector and mark down the points I give you."

"Uhh, okay" he shrugged, standing up and turning on the projector. He walked over to the white board and grabbed a marker.

"You're going to need all the colors, Yami."

"Um, okay" he said, dumping the box of dry-erase markers in his desk on top of it.

The map came up and Mai moved it to the block that they were targeting. The 'block' however was in the middle of a large circular road that had many roads winding through it. She began reading off times and when that person was there. As she read they discovered that they did indeed have a pattern to them. Every hour and a half, the pattern would start over again. A twenty minute break between the last position and the restarting position.

"It's so weird" Mahad mused aloud.

"It's like a giant clock. And they play the hour and minute hands. One of them even stays in further than the other. So you know exactly what time they're putting out" Yami said, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"But what does it have to do with the case? And where the hell is their base?"

Yami blinked, raising a brow as he looked at Mahad "Did you rhyme on purpose?"

Mahad raised a brow back "Nope. That was pretty weird though right?"

"It was very weird" Yami confirmed, blinking and turning back towards the graph.

"So it's like a large clock" Rafael said, walking out of his office and looking at the graph.

"Yeah. They come out at different time intervals, but I just don't know what the connection is."

They all looked between each other, but none of them had an answer. This was going to put a pause on their case...

**Me: I know it wasn't that long, but right at the moment, I'm working on this story, the ending of Kotonaru, Ryoshin, and the one coming out to replace Kotonaru (The Darkest Light). I'm super excited to finally get this one out. I've had it under wraps for almost a year XD But, I've finally found a start that I'm happy with, and I'm all the way to chapter 8 with it. So a couple days after Kotonaru ends, The Darkest Light will begin ^w^ Until next time ladies and germs! :P *waves* Goodbye!**


	19. Ch 19: Code Crackers

**Me: What's up ladies and gents!? :D So! I hope you're all enjoying my current stories as much as you're enjoying this one ^w^ FDI series is definately my best work that is of my own creation. :) All my other stories that are this popular were based off some movie or something I've seen. Speaking of my stories, Kotonaru is almost finished, only a few chapters left and then The Darkest Light will be coming out to replace the space that Kotonaru leaves empty. While I really enjoyed writing Kotonaru all great stories must come to an end ^w^ So! That being said! :) On to the next chapter of CID :)**

**To my reviewers:**

**To a (Guest): You'll find out in this chapter ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Rose: Lol don't get confuzzled XD But yes on the 2nd chapter of Apocalypse! (I enjoyed reading it be tee dubs [btw] lol) :D I think I mixed your reviews up X3 oh well, you get what I mean :P**

**I wanted to inform those of you reading Ryoshin that I will update that one as soon as I'm done with the chapter XD I ended up making myself hungry and so I took a break from it :P It'll either be updated later today or tomorrow ^w^**

**Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. Enjoy ch19! :)**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 19**

**Code Crackers**

Yami and Mahad walked out of FDI HQ, heading back to CID HQ after getting a call that the officers guarding the place needed to leave for something else. The two of them were going to go protect the families that were hiding away in CID HQ.

Mahad noticed how concentrated Yami seemed as he drove down the road. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Yami glanced at him quickly before shaking his head "I still feel as if I'm forgetting something. It's something important."

"You know, you've been saying that since we moved into CID HQ. Did you forget to pack something?"

"I dunno. I don't think so. Oh well, I don't have time to worry about it. I've gotta figure out what this clock means."

"Yami, you need to calm down. You're stressing yourself way to far. Let us carry some of the burden and quit worrying so much about everything. You've been stressing about our families, stressing about this case, stressing over your twins, you've been stressing so much that you're beginning to forget a lot of things that you should probably remember. So chill out, and take a breath."

"I wish I could. But everything that I'm stressing over has a reason to be stressed over. I'll be okay. I just need to crack this code."

Mahad sighed, he was still really worried for Yami. The man was only twenty-eight years old and had the memory of a fourty year old. But even after his short time with Yami, he knew that the man wouldn't give up until the case was solved and they're families were safe.

* * *

The two got out of the truck and walked into CID HQ, sitting at the table in the lobby to study their notes. The two of them sat there for thirty minutes before Yugi came up. "Hey babe" Yami greeted, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey" Yugi said, sounding as though he'd just woke up or really needed a nap.

"You tired?"

"A little" he sighed, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and putting his head on top of Yami's. "What are you working on?"

"Trying to decipher this code so we can move on to the next step in our case. It's like a clock, but we have no idea what it has to do with anything."

"Can I help?"

"Well, if you think you can, sure. Every little bit of information helps."

"What all have you figured out so far?" Yugi asked, sitting down next to Yami.

"Well theres a pattern. It takes an hour and a half for the whole pattern to start again. There's twenty minutes between the previous message and the next one. The times go nine, two, three, six, four, three, seven."

"And twenty minutes later it starts all over with nine?"

"Yeah."

"Do you guys think maybe they're signalling other people? Using their positions as some secret code?"

Yami blinked, his eyes widening a bit as he turned to look at Yugi. "H-How did you think of that?"

"I watch TV while I'm here all day. What else would I do? And why else would they use a clock?"

Yami frowned, turning to look at Mahad "Why else _would_ they use a clock?"

"I-I don't honestly know" Mahad shrugged.

"Now we just have to figure out the secret code."

"Um. Yami, I just remembered something."

"What is it?" Yami asked, turning to look at Mahad once again.

"Your father told me once that clocks were able to hide secret codes. And that each time had a different meaning behind it. If we take it slow and focus on each time as an individual then we'll be able to figure this out."

"Alright. Let's do it."

The two sat there, Yugi having left to go tend to the twins once again. "Alright, so the number nine they usually use as a simple verb. Like go, walk, run, jump, etcedera." Mahad listed, writing all possibilities on the piece of paper they had.

"And you said two was usually used for the number or a variant of the word to" Yami added, referring to the second time that came into play.

"Right. Next is three, which is actually used for a simple three lettered word. And it shows up twice in our little scrabble here."

"Okay, now six is where I get confused."

"Your father said six didn't refer to an actual word itself but a position."

"A position? What the fuck? He's making this more of a scrabble than.. what.. it... Oh my Ra. It's the center!"

"What?"

"Think about it. Where does six o'clock line up on the clock?"

"Right down the center" Mahad gasped in realization. "Wow, cool. So four is like two."

"Right, then the second three comes into place here."

"Right. Then comes seven."

"You said seven refers to luck or good things right?" Yami asked, raising a brow and turning his head to look at him.

"Correct."

"Okay, so what all do we have so far? Nine refers to simple verbs. Let's say go. Two is the number or a variant of to. So 'go to.' Three is for three letter words, so it could be anything."

"What about 'the'?" Mahad provided.

"So 'go to the'. Six is center. 'Go to the center'."

"Four is the number four or a variant of four."

"Go to the center for."

"Then the other three. Put 'the' back in."

"Go to the center for the."

"Goods!" The two yelled together.

"Holy Ra! We figured it out" Yami cheered.

"Now we'll just have to let the others know what we found."

"Yeah, but now we have to figure out where the center is. I didn't bring a graph or a map" Yami sighed.

Mahad closed his eyes tightly, his photographic memory serving him well just as always. He was able to see the map that had been pulled up on the projection screen clearly. He searched his mind, trying to figure out exactly what building was the center of their clock. "I think..." He trailed off for a minute, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to concentrate harder. "I think there's a warehouse in the center of the clock. However there could be a lot of warehouses. But, if we draw a line from the dot to the other side of the map, I bet we'll find that they all connect at the center point that focuses right above the largest warehouse."

Yami looked at Mahad, completely dumbfounded that he could do that. "That was fucking amazing."

"I have a very photographic memory" Mahad said matter-of-factly.

"I thought I had you all figured out. But I guess not" Yami chuckled.

"I could say the same about you Mr. Sennen" Mahad chuckled back.

"I guess we'll continue to learn as we go."

"Yep."

The two chuckled quietly, commenting on certain things while they continued their work.

**Me: Okay! That's the end of that chapter :3 I'm trying to stay ahead while I work on a bunch of new stories as well! ^w^ So! Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	20. Ch 20: Security

**Me: Heeeeyyyy :D Lol, welcome to the next chapter of CID. I'm having some hyperactive typing syndrome problems today... XD So, if some of my words are a little jumbled up, well I'm attempting to type with a sugar rush :P Lol To my reviewers:**

**To a (Guest): Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed ^w^**

**To Rose: Lol! Well, I look forward to reading your two-shot :) Glad I could blow your mind there too ^w^**

**Lol I wanted to tell you guys something while I'm on my hyped up sugar rush. I really, really, **_**really**_** hope none of you are taking any replies to your reviews to heart, I mean unless they're good. I know that what you're reading doesn't really show my emotions in it, and sometimes people read into it the wrong way... But seriously, I will tell you when I'm being serious, just as I did there. Other than that I'm just being crazy. Ask Fallen, I tease her sooo much. Lol! But how else am I supposed to entertain myself? However, I know she doesn't take it to heart when she says 'Kinda ruins it when I know you're just teasing me' lol. But I'm glad to know that she doesn't take me seriously unless I tell her I'm being serious. Because she knows I'm a big goofball XD I know as soon as she reads this she'll be messaging me saying 'You butt XD' lol! Ah yes, this Yami has learned the words of her Hikari ^w^ lol. :D So anyway, don't take me seriously, because honestly, I'm just being a goober with my replies XD Just as I pick on Rose up there too XD lol**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. :D Disclaimer! :D**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. ^.^**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 20**

**Security**

The next day the FDI and CID agents, along with their cheifs, sat in FDI HQ, the policemen back on guard duty at the CID. "Alright, so this is what Mahad and I figured out" Yami said, making references to the map that was being projected to his right. "The times are creating a message. I'm not going to go through how we figured out what it said, I'm just going to let you all know what it says and then we're going to use this map to figure it all out."

Mahad stood up and brought over a black dry erase marker with a ruler that they had brought along. "The times that they make out is nine, two, three, six, four, three, seven."

"And we figured out that the message is 'go to the center for the goods.'"

"Which, if we've done our deciphering right, leads us.." Mahad trailed off as he put the ruler to the board, drawing lines from the dots until they all connected to the center, which had a large warehouse. "Right to this warehouse. This is their hideout."

"We need video surveillance around that warehouse, that's where you four come in" Yami said, pointing to Marik's team.

"Alright!" Marik cheered.

"Finally some action" Bakura agreed with a smirk.

"This isn't a game boys, focus. Shada, Shadi, you guys will have to help keep an eye on these two. They can be a handful, so be very careful" Yami warned.

"We will" Shadi exclaimed happily.

"We're always the careful ones" Shada added.

"Then get to it. And don't get caught."

"Yes sir" the four said together.

* * *

Marik and Shada took the right side of the 'clock' while Bakura and Shadi took the left. They each held about three cameras equipped with night vision technology. They were currently sneaking around the outskirts of the warehouse, careful not to be spotted. Their communicators on live so everyone could hear every word they were saying.

* * *

Around the perimeter of the 'clock' were agents Sennen (Yami), Lemode (Mahad), Kaiba (Seto), Umbi (Odion), Devlin (Duke), and West (Valon). They were undercover and just lingering around to ensure that nothing went wrong.

* * *

Marik was up in a tree while Shada stood at the bottom, waiting for the agent to hook up his first camera. Once Marik jumped out of the tree, landing next to him, the two of them moved forward. Marik stopped, backing up and pulling Shada behind a tree when he heard voices. He clapped his hand over Shada's mouth, shushing him by putting a finger to his lips. Shada nodded in understanding, holding still and keeping quiet as the two men passed them, unaware of their presence.

The two turned, continuing on once the men had passed "That was way too close" Marik whispered into the communicator.

"Be careful out there" Yami whispered back, flipping the page in the magazine he was pretending to read.

"Alright, we've got two set" Bakura whispered into his communicator.

"Nice work 'Kura" Yami whispered.

The brown-eyed albino continued his work, climbing up in his third tree to set up the camera. While up in the tree he spotted a man walking towards them, a gun in his hand. "Shadi, hide" Bakura whispered, climbing up into the thick tangle of branches and leaves.

Shadi did as he was told, running to hide in a nearby bush as the man approached. The man looked around, searching for any signs of intruders. He slowly stalked towards the bush that Shadi was hiding in, pointing his gun which caused the agent's heart to pound loudly in his chest. "Kemo!" Another voice called.

"What?!" The man growled, turning away from the bush.

"Let's go! The bosses are getting antsy."

The man, now identified as Kemo, glanced at the bush one more time before turning and walking away with his co-worker. Shadi let out a sigh of relief once the two men were out of earshot. "You okay Shadi?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I thought for sure he was going to kill me."

"Yami, I think they're on to us" Bakura whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The guy that just came running over here saying the bosses were getting antsy."

Yami put the magazine down, his eyes widening a little as he turned to Mahad. "Alright, quickly but carefully get those cameras up. Then get the hell out of there."

"Yes sir" the four replied.

* * *

A few minutes later the four of them were done and all cameras were in place. They headed back to the front of the clock while the agents around the perimeter headead back towards the rendevous point as well. The four of them met at the twelve o' clock position, walking calmly away from the warehouse. On their way out they ran into a group of five workers, one of them being the infamous Johnny Steps. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Johnny asked menacingly.

The four agent's hearts dropped, they didn't know what to do. How did they not see these men approaching? "Oh shit" Bakura groaned.

"You've got that right." Four of the men launched forward, the agents having to side step just to avoid being tackled to the ground. While the agents were distracted dodging attacks from the four workers Johnny Steps made his move.

Bakura dodged another fist being thrown at his face, catching it with his right hand. While he was distracted with the fists though, Johnny Steps pulled a knife, stabbing the agent in the side. Bakura yelled out in pain, putting his hand to his side as he fell to the ground. The other three agents with him gathered around him, the five men running off while they were distracted.

"'Kura!" Yami yelled, running through the forrest and dropping to his knees beside Bakura. "Call a bus!" He yelled, pressing his hand on the wound. "Hold on 'Kura, we're gonna get you help."

"Ah. Damn it. I didn't see him coming" Bakura groaned.

"It's alright bub. Just hang in there" Yami said, his hands becoming covered in blood as he put pressure on the wound.

"Thanks Yami" Bakura groaned lowly.

"Yami, the ambulance is here" Mahad said, putting a hand on the agent's shoulder.

Yami stayed crouched down, pressing onto the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding while the paramedics wheeled the gurney a little ways into the wooded area. "Can we tip him that way a little bit?" one of the paramedics asked, tilting Bakura just a little bit to get him on the stretcher. "Alright, on three" he said. "One, two, three" he grunted as they lifted Bakura up on the gurney. They wheeled Bakura all the way to ambulance, Yami only letting go once they reached the vehicle and placed him inside.

"Marik! Go with him. Shada, Shadi, take the truck and meet them at the hospital!"

"Yes sir" The three said.

"You'll be okay 'Kura!" Yami called as the paramedic shut the first door, recieving a thumbs up from the injured agent before both doors were closed and the ambulance pulled away. Shada and Shadi stayed right behind the ambulance, the lights on their own vehicle on as they shot down the streets. "Seto, Odion, Duke, Valon, head back to FDI HQ. Fill out a report of what happened, contact one of the other three when needed. Mahad and I are headed to CID HQ to inform the others about what happened."

"Are you sure that's such a great idea?" Seto asked.

"Ryou deserves to know. We'll make sure he stays there. Marik, Shada and Shadi are to guard Bakura, in shifts if they have to but just make sure he's guarded. Is that understood you three?"

"Yes sir" came the three replies.

"Good. I'm headed to CID HQ to inform the others what happened."

The groups went their seperate ways, heading to the destinations they were assigned.

* * *

Yami and Mahad greeted the policemen as they walked into CID HQ. The two of them continued down to the lower level, finding everyone sitting around the living room, the adults were talking while the children sat on the floor playing with random toys that they had brought from home. "Yami" Yugi said happily, standing and walking towards him. He stopped as he reached him "Why do you have blood on you?" He asked, looking up at Yami with slightly widened eyes.

"I need to tell you guys something. Don't worry, nobody's dead" he clearified when everyone's eyes widened. "Bakura got stabbed today. He's at the hospital with Marik, Shada, and Shadi at his side. Those three will be sleeping in shifts to protect Bakura until he's able to come home. Don't worry, Bakura was still talking when he left in the ambulance, and Marik hasn't reported any different."

"Yami? Can you hear me?" Marik's voice cut in, his reception cutting in and out a bit as Yami was underground.

Yami held up his finger, the universal sign for them to hold their conversation for a minute. "I hear you Marik, what's going on?"

"Bakura's fine. The doctor said he needs to stay a couple days so they can run tests on him and make sure that everything is okay. But we'll be home in a couple days."

"Good. Thanks Marik."

"Not a problem. Oh! 'Kura says to tell Ryou to stay in the hideout with Kiseki and keep her safe."

"I'll pass the message along" Yami chuckled.

"Alright. Marik, out."

Yami sighed a sigh of relief "The doctors said it's nothing serious. They're keeping him for a couple days to run tests and double check everything. Marik said 'Kura says to tell Ryou to stay in the hideout with Kiseki and keep her safe. He'll be home in a couple days."

"Oh thank goodness" Ryou sighed in relief.

"Mahad, inform the others" Yami said, taking out his own earpiece.

"You've got it, boss."

**Me: Alright! That's where I'm ending that chapter ^w^ Just so you guys know, I made up those last names in like 5 secs XD Except Mahad's, I actually use that last name in The Darkest Light :D For those of you who don't know about The Darkest Light. It's a story of mine that will be coming out later this week. So keep your eyes peeled ^w^ Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	21. Ch 21: Shockwave

**Me: Okay, I'm finally ahead in all my stories, far enough that I won't have to worry about typing up anything for quite a while :D Lol, just where I wanted to be in the first place ^w^ So! To my reviewers: (You're all silly :P)**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Rose: Lol I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And I love the theatrics with the last chapter of Kotonaru XD but, I will keep my eyes open for your two-shot ;) I'm sure you'll let me know once it's posted anyway XD lol not that I mind one single bit ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**The Darkest Light will be posted either later today or tomorrow. I'm very busy today, so I'll post it when I get a free minute ^w^**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 21**

**Shockwave**

It'd been two days since Bakura had been admitted to the hospital. Marik, Shada, and Shadi stood guard, the others having their communicators on at all times just in case they were needed. Yami and the others had stayed at CID HQ, relaxing for a couple days while they waited for Bakura to get better. Yami, Mahad, Seto, and Odion couldn't go in alone, even with Duke and Valon going in with them they didn't stand a chance.

"Yamiii" Yugi whined for the third time that day.

"What baby?" Yami asked, looking at him from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm bored" he whined, walking over and sitting on Yami's lap.

"Join the club, honey."

"I have a question."

"What's that?" Yami asked, looking down at Yugi.

"It's when someone asks-"

"What's your question smart ass" Yami chuckled.

Yugi chuckled along with him "Well. Why aren't my parents included in this hiding out scheme that we have. Wouldn't they be targeted as well?"

"Not neccessarily. They're after me" Yami gently nudged Yugi so the man would stand from his lap, so he could get up and get a drink. He continued as he walked towards the kitchen "They wouldn't go after your parents. They'd.. go.. after.." Yami's eyes widened, his mouth opened a bit as realization hit him like a smack in the face. "OH MY RA!"

"What?!" Mahad yelped, jumping up in surprise.

"I can't believe I fucking forgot!" Yami yelled, running up the stairs and out of CID HQ.

"Mahad! Go after him! We'll stay here and protect the families" Seto ordered.

"I'm on him" Mahad said, nodding his head before running off after Yami.

"Where do you think he went?" Yugi asked Seto.

"Hell if I know. It's crazy for him to just run off like that" Seto sighed.

Yugi watched the spot where Yami had just been, blinking as he wondered what had made his husband run off like that.

* * *

Mahad panted like a dog on the hottest, sunniest day in July after running a mile and a half. He was out of breath trying to keep up with Yami, and he was beginning to slow down. "Yami! Where the hell are you going?" He yelled, still chasing after the FDI agent.

Yami didn't answer him though, he just kept running, slowing down only after running up the steps to a two-story blue/grey house with dark blue exterior window shutters. Mahad placed his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

Meanwhile up on the porch Yami was standing, pounding on the door. When he didn't recieve an answer he reached for the door knob, his heart dropping when the door swung open without the use of a key. He walked inside, noticing that the house was a mess. "Yami, you can't just barge into people's hous- whoa... What happened here? Who's house is this?"

"It's my mother's house... They got her" he whimpered, his hands falling to his sides, a sign of defeat. "I can't believe I forgot my own mother."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Yami. We were stressed out, shit happens" Mahad said softly in an attempt to comfort Yami.

Yami rounded on him, anger lacing his voice. "It's almost been a week! No one forgets about their mother for a whole damn week! And now they have her!"

"Hey, what's that?" Mahad asked, pointing to a piece of paper on the only table that was still standing.

Yami turned back around, walking over and picking up the piece of paper. "Surrender yourself and your mother will be spared. Move in and we'll kill her just as we did your father. Come unarmed, and she'll be returned unharmed" he read.

The two of them stood in an uncomfortable silence, letting the words flow through them. "Yami, you're not gonna..."

Yami didn't reply though, he just turned and walked out of the house, waiting for Mahad before locking the house and closing the door. He stayed silent the whole way back to CID HQ. The words from the letter ran through his head, echoing over and over again. He couldn't let his mother be killed, he'd already lost his father. But he also had a family to protect...

**Me: Ahhh, decisions, decisions... Looks like Yami has a big one to make... Until next time ladies and gents *waves* Goodbye! :D**


	22. Ch 22: Prisoner

**Me: Okay, onward to the next chapter of this because I want to get as far ahead in writing as I can for one story so I can get to work on the others. I'll attempt to stay at least three chapters ahead in each story so that way I can get started on the new ideas I have and get them all out as soon as the current ones are over with :3 So! That all being said, to my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: I know :(**

**To Rose: Lol, well, one of your predictions are right... BUT I'LL NEVER TELL! Muahahahahah! :D lol :3**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**I will update Ryoshin shortly, I got a little caught up in a few things and the chapter that will be uploaded is a long ass chapter... So it's taking longer than usual... Plus I was busy making a new cover photo for it XD So there's that... :P**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 22**

**Prisoner**

Yugi walked out of the bathroom the next morning and noticed Yami's pants from last night laying on the floor instead of in the basket like they should've been. Yami was out on the couch with the others, so, being the neat person he was, Yugi walked over and picked the pants up off the ground.

A piece of paper fell out of the pocket once Yugi picked them up. He put the pants in the basket, noticing the piece of paper. The short man bent down to pick up the piece of paper, unfolding it and reading what it said, his eyes widening. He lowered the piece of paper from his face, walking out of the room, intent on finding his husband.

"What is this?" Yugi asked, holding up the piece of paper.

"It's a note, from Jiro and his crew" Yami said simply.

"And?"

"And nothing. Why?"

"I meant and are you going to do it?"

"Well of course I am. She's my mother, I'm going to save her."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Yugi asked, a dangerous tone to his voice.

"No, I'm not. I just lost my dad, I'm not going to lose my mother too" Yami said, standing and getting defensive.

Yugi held his ground against him though, taking a step closer. "And your children just lost their grandfather! Do you want them to lose their father as well?!"

"I'm not gonna die!"

"You don't know that!"

"I'm able to defend myself! My mother isn't! I know what the hell I'm doing!"

"You always say that!" Yugi yelled, waving his arms to further prove his point. "You said that the day that the last warehouse fell on you! You said 'I know what I'm doing' but then that bomb went off and you were trapped! What if this time you're not as lucky?!"

"And what if I just leave my mother there?! Are you going to be able to sleep at night with _that_ on your conscience?!" Yugi was silent at that, not knowing how to reply. "I didn't think so! The next time you wanna yell at me, you should probably think about it the way that I am."

"Well, I'm not going to be a part of it. You wanna get yourself killed, that's your problem. I'm not going to sit here and watch my husband be killed! Yuki, Akari, go pack your things, we're leaving."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Yes papa" the two said, running off to pack their things.

* * *

Akari looked over her shoulder at her father before they left "Daddy?"

Yami sighed as he cupped his daughter's face in his hands, having calmed down from the argument that had happened only minutes ago. "Daddy loves you, both of you. No matter what happens, just know that. I've always been proud of you kids, and no matter what you guys do, I'll always be proud of you." He kissed the twins on the forehead "I love you guys. Be safe."

"We will dad. We still have the phones you gave us" Yuki said, holding up his cell phone.

"Good."

"I'm gonna miss you daddy" Akari whimpered, wrapping her arms around Yami's neck.

"I'll miss you too."

"Bye dad" Yuki said, his eyes watery.

"Bye daddy" Akari cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Yami walked to the driver side of the SUV, looking at Yugi. "I wish you wouldn't go" he said softly.

"I can't be around you right now" Yugi said softly, refusing to look Yami in the eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Please be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too" he whimpered.

Yami leaned in the window, cupping Yugi's face and putting their foreheads together. He slowly closed his lips around Yugi's top lip, holding the kiss for a minute just to savor it before backing away. "Bye you guys."

Yugi didn't respond, but pulled away, leaving Yami waving in the rear view mirror.

* * *

Yami walked back down the stairs, intent on going to get ready so he could go free his mother. "Are you fucking stupid?" Seto yelled at him as he came back into the living room. "Your husband just walked out on you, and you're acting like it's no big deal! Can't you see how worried he is about you?!"

Yami ignored Seto and pulled out all his weapons. He took the knife from his boot, the gun from his hip, the gun from his jacket, dumped out all the extra bullets that were in his pockets, and took off his bullet-proof vest. "You're really doing this?!" Seto continued.

"I'm saving my mother" Yami answered, pulling his jacket back on before walking out of the living room.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Seto yelled after him.

The door upstairs shut... and all hell broke loose. "You're an inconsiderate asshole!" Mai yelled, standing from her chair. Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to look at the woman. "You guys don't think that Yami knows the risks?! Of course he knows! The man just lost his father! You all know that Yami has been in worse positions than this! Yami knows what he's doing. You should all be ashamed! For not supporting him. He knows that if he's in trouble you guys will always have his back. But he has to be there for his mother. She doesn't have anyone else. You guys are Yami's friends. You're supposed to be there for him, no matter what! So be there for him, and be ready to go in."

She turned away from all of them, heading out of the living room and up the stairs. She walked out of CID HQ, heading for Yugi's parent's house, where she knew Yugi would be. He was going to hear it from her, and he was going to shut up and like it.

**Me: The whole point of this chapter? To show the brother/sister bond between Mai and Yami, and to get the hostage situation out there in the open... :) And as always, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye!**


	23. Ch 23: Trust

**Me: Alright, this chapter is to further push Yami and Mai's brother/sister bond out there :) I have a large majority of this chapter planned out, however new ideas always come to surface, so! that being said... To my wonderful reviewers: ( doobie sees yew! :D)**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Rose: Lol, because if I gave you spoilers it'd no longer be a surprise XD And yes, prepare your corner... :3**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 23**

**Trust**

Mai huffed in fury as she stormed down the sidewalk. She was still so heated up and was going to lay into Yugi as soon as she found him. She headed towards his parents house, knowing that he would go there.

Once she arrived she knocked on the door lightly, awaiting an answer. The door opened to reveal Amun, with a not-so-impressed look on his face. "I need to talk to Yugi."

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

"I don't really care. This is important and it needs to be said. And he needs to listen. I'm not in the mood to listen to your bullshit, so tell Yugi, let's go."

Amun saw the anger in Mai's eyes, so he stepped aside, allowing her to walk in. She walked into the living room and looked at Yugi "We need to talk."

"Mai I-"

"Alone. Now."

Yugi's eyes widened a bit, but he stood from his spot on the couch and took her back to the guest bedroom. "What?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you even know how much you hurt Yami?"

"Does he know-"

"Shut up. All he's ever asked from you is to have faith in him. To trust him and the decisions he makes. You promised not to ever make him choose between you or his job again. Well look at what you're doing!"

Yugi lowered his head, she was right. "Yugi, I don't want to yell at you. But you should know that you crushed Yami. Not just his feelings, but his pride, and maybe even his ego a little bit. He always brags about how much faith and trust you put into him. And you just proved him wrong."

"I just want Yami to be-"

"Yami loves his mother Yugi. He's all that she has left besides her grandchildren. Yugi, what would you do if that were your mother? Wouldn't you go in? Would you send Yami in to save her?"

Yugi didn't have an answer. Of course he loved his mother, what child didn't? But would he risk his life, risk leaving his children behind with only one parent?

* * *

Yami continued down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets, completely unaware of his loyal follower. He couldn't help but wonder where Yugi was, and if he and the twins were safe. He was sure they were, because he was about to become a hostage.

He arrived at the warehouse, putting his hands up as he came into view of the guards. The guards frisked him, making sure he had no weapons hidden on his body. "Where's my mother" he asked when Jiro came out.

"Relax, she's fine" Jiro said, the larger male bringing out his mother.

"Mom!"

"Yami! What are you doing here?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm here to save you. Get out of here."

"Yami.."

"Just go. Take my truck and go home. Don't worry about me" he said softly, taking his keys from his pocket and handing them to his mother.

Jiro walked over and handcuffed Yami, putting his hands behind his back. "Lets go, you" he said menacingly.

Yamina watched with horrified eyes as her son disappeared into the warehouse, before she took off running for his truck. She didn't know where to go, so she got in the truck and sped towards Lyra and Amun's house. She had to tell everyone everything she'd heard.

* * *

Yamina ran up to the door once she arrived, pounding viciously. Amun ran to the door, throwing it open at the sound of the beating. "Amun, I have to talk to the FDI and CID agents, quickly! It's an emergency!"

"Come in, I'll call them here."

* * *

The agents gathered in the small house that doubled as a shop. "What's going on Yamina?" Seto asked.

"The big bosses are in that warehouse! They're packing up right now as we speak. Once they make it out of there, they'll no longer have a use for Yami! They'll kill him the minute that that van pulls away from that building. You guys have to move now!"

The agents all looked at each other, their leader was in danger, but what do they do? Mai walked in the room with Yugi by her side "You boys heard the lady" she said, taking charge as she walked in. "Suit up! It's now or never."

**Me: And that's the end of that chapter! :D Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	24. Ch 24: Brutus

**Me: Alright, we're moving ahead :) First off, I'll get to my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it :)**

**To guest: XD Yes I'm a girl :P Lol, and don't take this seriously or anything, I mean, because I mean it to be light hearted. But, my chapters are short because I have the attention span of a fly. I've actually been going back and pulling random chapters to revise them and make them longer. XD While writing I just shorten it to get it posted. But don't worry, I go back when I get free time and revise a chapter or two. :) I promise they'll get more descriptive and longer when I get a free minute. :) I actually revised the chapter that you said you enjoyed in FDI before I got started on CID XD Lol, and I don't take offense nor am I angry over your review, I understand where you're coming from. ^w^**

**To Rose: Lol, I have to do this to you ^w^ Its a dire need thing... XD**

**Now onward! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. :)**

**Warning: Shit gets real in this chapter XD (Blood)**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 24**

**Brutus**

Yami's loyal follower had followed him all the way to the warehouse, keeping to the shadows so he wouldn't be spotted. His black fur helped him to move stealthily and unseen through the thick forrest. He was currently behind some bushes, watching as some men loaded their stuff in a van.

His blue eyes flicked back and forth as he took in his surroundings. His body tense as he watched all the commotion. The large dog turned his head back and forth, inhaling the scents that wafted through the trees. Not smelling anyone outside of the clearing the black hound slowly made his way around.

Brutus walked around the forrest that ran around the clearing, observing the men that surrounded the place. He remembered his training, and all the missions that he and Yami had went on.

That's why he was doing this, he _had_ to save his master. Yami had saved him from that cruel place, he'd cried for him, and he'd given him a chance when the world was ready to quit on him. Even when he'd become sad, because he was lonely and missed his cell mate back at the fighting ring, Yami had gotten a puppy, just for him. He'd never met anyone like Yami, the man would do anything to protect his family, and he knew that Yami considered him as a son, as well as his younger partner Blue.

So here was Brutus, risking his life to ensure his master's safety. To ensure that the children he'd grown to love so much didn't have to live without a father. Brutus knew how much it hurt to lose someone you cared about. He also knew that those children needed their father still. So he'd save him, on his own if he had to.

He began to notice a pattern with the goons surrounding the building. None of them were in large groups, but in groups of one or two. However, he knew he still had to be careful, he was severely outnumbered and didn't have anything on to protect him from gun fire. Brutus backed away from the clearing a little bit, trying to devise a plan that would keep himself safe, and help him to take out all the workers that surrounded the warehouse.

He took a good look around, his colorblindness not helping much to know what to do. All his senses were on high alert, his ears were perked and listening for any movement around him. His eyes were flashing back and forth, constantly looking for any signs of movement. His nose constantly wiggling as he sniffed the air around him.

He noticed that the bushes were mainly around the clearing, there were hardly any of them the rest of the way through the thicket. He trotted around the surrounding area, locating places to hide to spring out for a surprise attack. Once he was sure of his hiding spots he made his move.

Brutus leaned down, picking up a stick with his mouth before moving forward, the tags on his collar staying silent as he walked forward. He snuck up behind a bush that was planted right behind one of the guards, dropping the stick. He brought his large front paw down on the end of the stick, breaking it noisely before turning and running back a few steps.

Just as he planned, the guard came looking for what had made the noise. Unfortunately for the big brute, he didn't radio back to the others that he had heard a noise. Brutus smirked, the only way a dog could as he tiptoed around the large man. He knew if he missed his mark, this large man would radio for back up and the others would come running.

The large dog's lips rippled back in a soundless snarl before he launched forward, his jaws wrapping around the man's throat. He bit down, his sharp teeth sinking easily into the tender flesh. Jerking his head to the side, the flesh ripped with a stomach turning sound, the man's throat being tore wide open. Blood splattered the ground and trees that surrounded them, more of it ended up on Brutus' face.

Brutus licked his chops, looking around to ensure no one heard the man's strangled screams. He'd have to remember to bring them back further into the forrest. He didn't spot anyone around him, so he moved onward, to his next target. He stopped to pick up the stick he'd broken the end off of, moving it over by the group of two idiots that stood a little ways away from where the previous man had stood. He sat his stick down, and began the process all over again.

This time, he changed his tactic just a bit though, he turned and ran just as he had the first time. This time, once he hid, he broke another stick, bringing the two workers farther into the forrest. He remembered his training, the previous missions, and the reason behind his actions as he ran up a tree that was bent down from previous storms.

The two men walked around on opposite sides of the tree, unaware of the bright blue eyes that were watching the two of them. Brutus' lips rippled back once again in a silent snarl before he launched at the man on the right. His teeth sinking into the man's throat, ripping it open as he swung forward. Blood splattered the trees, staining the green grass with its crimson color.

The second man pulled out his walkie, about to call for back up, but Brutus was quicker. He leaped from the ground, grabbing the man's throat before he was able to push the button on the walkie. Brutus used his weight to knock the man over, sending the walkie across the forrest floor. He jerked his head to the side, once he was sure his teeth were in the man's flesh, ripping the man's throat wide open, more blood spilling out to the ground. Brutus made sure there was no pulse, before he picked up his stick and moved on to the next target.

* * *

Seto and the rest of the agents were at FDI HQ, suiting up to move in. They all turned their heads when they heard the door open, Yugi walking in with Blue at his side. "You guys should take the dogs. They'll do anything to protect their master."

"Alright, get their vests on" Seto says, tossing Blue's equipment to Yugi.

"Hey, quick question" Duke said, watching as Yugi buckled Blue into his vest.

"What?" Yugi asked, attaching all of Blue's equipment.

"Where the hell is Brutus?"

Everyone froze where they were, looking at each other as if one of them had the answer. "You mean he's not here?"

"Uh, nope."

Yugi opened up FDI HQ's door and let out a high pitched whistle, knowing that if Brutus heard it he would come.

* * *

Brutus was taking down his seventh target when he heard a screeching whistle sound through the air. He knew it was his other master, but he wasn't able to go to him just yet. He still had to save Yami, he had to keep going. So, he picked his stick back up, and moved forward once again.

* * *

Yugi looked at the others with a terrified look on his face "You guys don't think..." But he wasn't able to finish his thought. There was no way that Brutus was dumb enough to go in there just to save Yami... Right?

**Me: And that's where I'm ending it :) I'll go back and revise it later, it's just very hard to keep focused right now, ADHD makes it tough to stay focused on one thing XD Anyway, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	25. Ch 25: Loyalty

**Me: Oh my Ra! I have been soooo busy :P I've been slowing down on updating because I just can't keep up anymore. X3 Anyway, dearies! :D I'm gonna keep rolling, and while my updating may become slower I promise you it's only because I have terrible ADOHLAF (Attention Deficit Oh Hey Look A Fish) lol, I'm terrible, but seriously, I'm easily distracted, making it very hard to stay focused on much of anything XD I mean seriously, I have like 6 tabs on my internet browser open, my TV is on, my phone is lit up with some random app, and so is my tablet... XD This is because I said "Oh! I can do this now!" lol XD To my lovedly reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it ^w^**

**To Rose: Lol, see? You're finally getting it XD lol. Prepare for The Feel War, because this time it's coming with a vengence! :D**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. :)**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 25**

**Loyalty**

"Where could he have gone?" Duke asked as they stood there in thought.

"I think I know" Mai said from her computer, earning all eyes on her. She'd been sitting there since they discovered that Brutus had gone missing. She was searching through the security footage from the cameras they'd placed around the warehouse perimeter. "I found him" she gasped, freezing the frame as the dog came into view.

Everyone gathered around and saw Yami being handcuffed, Brutus hiding behind a building across the street. "That dog is damn smart" Valon commented.

"Keep watching" Mai said, pressing play.

The video showed Yami being led into the forrest, Brutus watching from the building he was beside. They watched as Yamina ran to the truck and took off, Brutus trotting across the street once the woman was gone. "Where is he going?" Mahad asked.

Mai clicked away on her keyboard, switching to another camera "After his master" she said, watching as the dog crept up, using the trees as cover to follow Jiro and his men. "This is from three hours ago when Yami went to surrender himself."

Blue put his paws up on the desk, watching as his partner/father figure stood there, raising and lowering his head as he looked around. The agents all continued watching as Brutus walked around the outskirts of the clearing, beginning a trot as he went. They all narrowed their eyes when they saw Brutus stop, focusing in on the van that was being loaded up. "What is he doing?" Mahad asked.

"What every loyal dog does" Mai said, a smile crossing her face "Following his master. He's not waiting around."

"Look!" Seto gasped, pointing where Brutus was now picking up a large stick.

"What's he getting that stick for?" Odion asked.

"I dunno" Mai whispered, narrowing her eyes once more as she watched.

Brutus had put the stick down, and all their eyes widened a little as they watched him place his front paw down and break it before running off back towards camera 5. Mai quickly switched the cameras and watched as Brutus skidded to a halt behind one of the bushes. "How did he..." Bakura started but stopped, his mouth hanging open as he watched the dog crouch down.

They watched the man turn so the bush was at his right, still looking around for the camouflaged intruder. Brutus leaped from the ground, wrapping his jaw around the man's throat, swinging around, and ripping it open.

"Holy shit!" Odion yelped.

"Check him out" Valon gasped.

"He's amazing" Shada commented, watching as the dog went back, scooping up his stick and doing the same thing once again.

"That's our Brutus" Yugi said with a smile on his face. Blue barked his agreement before looking back at the screen with the others.

"This is current time you guys, Brutus has taken out half of the men surrounding the place. He may be in trouble this time though, a group of five just ran after him" Mai said, switching the cameras once again. The large black canine ran up a tree that had been blown over, his body invisible to the naked eye. The five men surrounded the tree as they looked around, none of them seeing the intruder up above.

* * *

"Spread out!" One of the men said, sending four of them in different directions.

Brutus eyed the man below him, his lips rippling back once again before he leapt down, taking the man to the ground as his teeth sunk into flesh, ripping the man's throat open. The large black canine ran quickly in one direction, spotting the second man that had stopped to look around. He quickly circled around him before jumping up and latching onto his throat as well. The same result happening to him as the man that had fallen before him.

Brutus made quick work though, knowing he had to hurry before either of the bodies were discovered. He ran straight ahead, knowing the third man was just through the bushes. He scurried into the bushes, making sure to make enough noise to lure the big brute over to him.

Once the man was close enough, Brutus jumped from the bushes, grabbing ahold of the tender flesh, jerking his head, and ripping the skin from it's position on the man's body. He turned around, using his nose to locate the closest man. The fourth was straight ahead, wondering out further rather than returning to where he'd dispersed from. However the fifth man was coming closer, meaning Brutus had to take him out before he discovered the body of the man in the center.

Four paws extended to their fullest length as the trusted canine ran, jumping over obstacles that lay in his way. He slowed to a trot as he got closer to the man, circling around the larger one, hidden in the cover of the shadows. Brutus watched his paws, eyeing the man to see if he'd spotted him in anyway. But if the man had seen him, he was giving off no signs at all.

It was now or never, the man was getting too close to the lifeless body that lay ahead. The canine snarled silently his bloody muzzle rippling back to show off his razor sharp teeth. He let out a low growl, causing the man to turn quickly. He jumped as the man was turning, his jaws wrapping successfully around the male's throat. He bit down hard, sending his sharpened canines into the man's flesh, before jerking his head to the side, ripping the skin completely off. Blood flowed everywhere as the canine landed back on the ground, his white paw was no longer white, but stained a crimson red.

The dog tilted his head in the air, smelling around for the last man. After a quick twist of the head, he found the man, and he was getting closer. Brutus ran forward, he wouldn't sneak up on this one, he'd just dive right in, not even giving the man a chance to react. He 'smirked' once again when he smelled the man just behind the bushes that were straight ahead.

The man was facing the left, scratching his head. Obviously he was lost. Even Brutus sweatdropped at the clueless man, but continued running forward. His four paws came together behind the bushes, his front paws leaping into the air while his back paws kicked off the ground, sending him over the bushes and straight at the man. Brutus latched onto his target, never missing a beat as he, once again, ripped the throat open.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Valon cursed loudly, his eyes wide, matching everyone elses around the room.

"Remind me never to piss that dog off" Shadi whimpered.

"Agreed" everyone but Yugi said. Yugi chuckled at everyone around him, before now, Brutus had been a loving house pet, and loyal companion. Now they got to see him for the dedicated partner he truely was.

"He'll do anything for Yami" Yugi said quietly, earning all eyes on him. "He loves Yami because he saved him all those years ago. To Brutus, this is his duty. He'll continue doing it until the day he dies."

"He's so fast" Mahad gasped, watching as the dog quickly took out another guard.

"Hey, you guys need to get movin' we've got a van about to leave the hideout" Mai said.

"Yeah, let's not let Brutus have all the fun" Duke cheered.

"Hurry, Brutus is heading inside. I don't have any cameras in there, so you guys will have to wear our forehead cams. Just so we can watch and inform you guys if we see anything suspicious."

"Oh goody" Bakura groaned.

The men continued suiting up, equipping themselves with forehead cams, and Blue with a shoulder cam. "Let's go" Seto said, leading the way out.

**Me: Alright! So, they're all finally heading in to save Yami ^w^ I know you're all wondering the same thing "What is going on with Yami?!" Well! You don't find out until next chapter! XD SO! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	26. Ch 26: Escape

**Me: First off ROSE, AFTER THIS CHAPTER YOU CAN STOP YELLING AT ME! XD Alright, since I don't feel like typing a bunch up here in the bolded area, I'll just get right to work with the reviews:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: :) Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Rose: XD Lol, I figured it'd make you happy to FINALLY know something about him ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. ^w^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 26**

**Escape**

Yami grunted as another foot made contact with his stomach. "This'll teach you FDI agents to quit fucking with us" Jiro sneered. "You'd think killing that CID agent would've taught you all to back off."

Yami's eyes widened, flaring with anger "What?!"

"You heard me. _I _killed that CID agent. Dumb bastard was too nosey. He should've left when he had the chance, instead of sending out the other agents and moving ahead on his own." Jiro smirked when he saw all the anger and hatred now burning in Yami's eyes.

"You son of a-" Yami was cut off as a fist made contact with his cheek.

"I'd watch your mouth Sennen. You're not really in any position to threaten me" the taller man growled, grabbing a handful of Yami's hair, and pulling it back to make Yami look up at him. "Now you better sit here, and be a good little boy. Don't want to have to kill you." He jerked his hand away, Yami's head falling so his chin almost touched collar bone.

Yami hung his head, the main bosses were going to get away, and there was nothing he could do about it. He leaned back, resting his head on the steel post he was currently handcuffed around. His hands were behind his back, on the opposite side of said steel post, his feet spread out in front of him, and he had no weapons. Even if he did break free, he stood no chance without a weapon of some kind.

He turned his attention straight ahead, where he noticed a little boy. He couldn't be any older than the twins. His spiked up hair was white with light blue tips and highlights. His eyes, from what Yami could tell, were a bright blue as well. 'Wait' Yami thought 'Didn't someone tell me one of the bosses had a boy?' His eyes narrowed in thought, it didn't take long before they widened in realization. 'Pegasus told me about him! His name is Toshi. His father is raising him to be a criminal, but he doesn't want anything but his father's approval. He's also easily manipulated.'

Yami opened his mouth to whisper to the boy. "Toshi! Let's go! We're leaving!" One of the bosses called.

"Coming papa!" The little boy yelled back before running off.

Yami sighed, he'd missed his chance. Now how was he going to get out of here? He watched as the main bosses loaded up in the two vans that had been packed up, one outside, the other inside the warehouse. They loaded into them before taking off. Now they'd missed their chance to get to the main bosses. The chief wasn't going to be happy about that...

* * *

The main bosses left, not one of them realizing that half of their men had been taken out. The corpses lay, scattered, across the dense forrest. Each of them in a pool of their own blood.

Brutus snuck up to a guard that was just outside the door he needed to get through. After making sure he was the only guard around, he ran up, wrapping his jaw around the man's adam's apple before jerking his head to the side, ripping the flesh soundlessly.

The black canine had a lot of cover within the warehouse. Shadows were on his side everywhere. He tiptoed through the door, his tags staying silent as the dog walked onward. He tilted his nose to the air and began smelling once he found a safe spot to hide. He noticed many scents above him, a select few on the ground, and he couldn't stop his tail from the little wag it did when he smelled his master.

Brutus peeked around the barrel he was hiding behind, his ears going back as his tail wagged excitedly, having to suppress a whine when he caught sight of his partner/savior/best friend/owner. The large black dog looked to his right, noticing a stairwell that lead up. It was dark up there, but with the help of his training, he could take out all the guards that were stationed up there, none of them able to see him coming.

His lips rippled back in anger as he turned and began his climb up the steps.

* * *

Yami sighed for the hundredth time that night as he leaned back, pressing the crown of his head into the steel bar. Jiro and his men were in another room, playing poker from the sounds of it. Listening into the sounds, the winner of the tournament got to kill Yami. 'Oh man' Yami groaned in his head. 'I'm such a- what the hell?'

Yami squinted his eyes as he searched the darkness above where some of the guards were stationed. He noticed that three of them were laying on the ground. Lifeless. His eyes widened as he continued looking. What the hell was going on? Why were these men suddenly dropping like flies?

* * *

Brutus was thankful that there weren't any holes in the platform they were on. Those guards below him would be onto him by now if there were. He continued trotting forward, doing just as he had with the men outside. Only this time, he made no noise at all. He simply chomped down and killed them quickly, they didn't even get a chance to gasp for air, let alone yell for help.

The dog knew he had to be careful though, one mistake, and he'd be shot before he was able to help Yami. He didn't want that to happen, Yami _had_ to live, he had children to raise. Brutus' tail started wagging once again at the thought of the children. Yuki had always been his favorite, but Akari had always made everyone laugh. Yuki was the calm, cool, and collected one. While Akari was the wild, silly, extraordianary, outgoing child. But the two of them made him happy, because they made his master happy. He thought about all the times that he would lay silently on the living room floor, just watching his master's face as the man lit up with laughter at his children's antics.

With all those thoughts swirling in his head, Brutus took another leap, crushing the man's windpipe as he bit down. It didn't take long for the man to stop breathing, his body laying just like the others. Lifeless.

* * *

Yami sat there on the ground, another man had suddenly just fallen to ground. As if that wasn't weird, he'd fallen silently, as if someone had laid him down. But no one was there! What the hell was really going on?! He continued to search as yet another was brought down. It was then that he noticed a shadow moving along in the darkness.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head back and forth before looking back up. His eyes widened a bit when he caught sight of the blazing ice blue eyes, staring back at him. His widened eyes softened at the sight of his canine companion. 'I knew ya loved me bub. But I didn't think you'd go this far.'

A sad smile crossed Yami's face as he watched his furry son take down yet another man. 'They always did call him The Silent Killer back in training' he thought with a suppressed chuckle. 'Well boy, if this is my last stand, I'm glad to have you by my side. I'm proud of you Brutus. Thank you.'

* * *

Brutus let go of the final guard's throat, looking around the upper level to make sure he hadn't missed anyone. The upstairs was clear, now he just had to move quickly before anyone came up here and noticed the dead bodies. He quickly but quietly moved around, turning to go back down the steps. His next targets were the guards downstairs, and he needed to move quickly.

* * *

"Mai? What are you doing?" Yugi asked, watching as Mai hooked up a weird looking machine to her computer.

"I'm burning this footage onto a disc. Yami will never believe all this if I told him. So I'll make him a movie of it" she said cheerfully.

Yugi facepalmed, only Mai could think so positively about a dog ripping out a bunch of men's throats. However she did make a good point. Yami really wouldn't believe all this unless he got to see it with his own eyes. Yugi let out a chuckle "Good idea."

"I know" she chirped shamelessly, before giggling.

The younger male sweatdropped. No matter how worried he was trying to be right now, Mai's giddy attitude was making it a little difficult...

**Me: Nope, Yami didn't escape XD The reason this chapter was called escape? Well, because the bosses escape, DUH! :D lol, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	27. Ch 27: Double Shot

**Me: Alright! Here we go! Chapter 27, CID, I hope you all enjoy, though I'm sure by the end of the chapter you'll all want to kill me ^w^ XD Anyway, to my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed! ^w^**

**To Rose: Glad to see you're prepared! ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Warning: FEELS!**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 27**

**Double Shot**

Brutus snuck around the lower part of the warehouse, starting first with the farthest side from Yami. He took out the guards in the two corners, circling back the way he'd come when more men came out of a room. He began a trot back towards the third man, he knew he was out of time and had to hurry.

With the third guard in sight he began running, leaping off the ground and killing the man in an instant. He left bloody paw prints as he snuck towards the largest man of the group. If he was going to have a chance, he'd have to kill the largest man. He spotted the man's gun on his right side hanging loosely from his pocket, so he circled around to the man's right.

* * *

Yami watched with wide eyes as Jiro and his crew came out of the room they were in. He heard Brutus as the dog trotted back around him, but he only heard him for a swift second, then he was gone. 'No wonder he's been able to take out so many guards. Glad we're on the same team, he coulda just taken _me_ out!'

He watched from the corner of his eye as Brutus dropped the guard in the corner. The large dog trotting around to Kemo's right side. 'He's not gonna... Oh my Ra... He is gonna... Brutus...' Yami couldn't decide if he wanted to watch or not. Yes, because he wanted to see what happened with his dog. No, because what if something went wrong? What if Brutus missed his target? A wave of nausea washed over him, his conflicts were making him feel sick.

* * *

Brutus backed into the shadows, giving himself enough room to be able to run forward and leap to the man's height. He looked between the man's throat and his gun. Brutus could do one of two things. He could either jump and take the man's life, or he could take the man's gun and give it to Yami. The latter plan didn't sound to great though, however the first plan wasn't a guarantee either, but he had to do something. And somehow, that gun was going to have to get to Yami.

He ran forward, intent on killing the large male. It'd take all his strength just to bring him down, let alone kill the man. His lips rippled back as he ran, a silent warning to others around him that the man in front of him, was a dead man. He jumped once he was close enough, but let out a yelp as a bullet entered his shoulder from the right side.

He'd missed the man in the far corner. How had he missed him?!

His left shoulder hit something as he fell, whatever it was had landed underneath him. He hit the floor with another yelp, the thing that he'd fallen on digging into his ribs. He looked up and realized what it was he'd landed on, now he just had to get to Yami.

* * *

Yami's eyes widened as he watched his dog get shot "Brutus! NO!" He yelled, watching with terrified eyes as Brutus lay still on the concrete floor. Tears began running down his face when Brutus started using his right paw to drag himself forward, his back paws pushing himself forward. Even though he was dying, Brutus wanted to be next to Yami.

Jiro raised his gun with a smirk "Looks like we have a spy in our midst" he sneered.

"Stop!" Yami screamed. "Please, just stop. He's dying. Just let him come to me."

Jiro looks between Yami and the dog, the dog still dragging his body towards Yami. "Please" Yami begged, it was all he could do for his dog.

"Let the dog go" Jiro growled, lowering his gun.

"Thank you" Yami said quietly, looking down at Brutus who was now on his left side. The dog tilted his head, looking up at Yami as he lay still. Yami looked down at his dog, sobbing quietly, he wished he could hold him, pet him, comfort him in any way possible. But he was handcuffed, and he couldn't do anything but cry for his dog.

Brutus whimpered as he looked up at Yami, even though he was in pain, he wagged his tail slowly at his master. The man had meant everything to him. He'd saved him from a cruel fate, he'd given him a second chance at life, and he'd given him a family to love and protect. But most of all, he'd kept him close, given him a job that allowed him to do something he loved doing; protecting his master. He had one last chance to save Yami, but Yami could do nothing at all, his hands were still cuffed behind his back.

Yami looked down at his black and white canine, realizing it was all over. His dog lay there in a pool of his own blood, which he was now sitting in. He wondered if Brutus had taken that bad of a fall that he couldn't even walk anymore. "Oh Brutus" Yami sighed, shaking his head sadly. "What were you thinkin' boy?"

He closed his eyes, waiting for a gun shot as Jiro approached him. But the gun shot never came. His eyes widened when he heard a key being entered in the handcuffs, releasing him from his binds. He quickly slid his left hand under his dog, his right hand stroking the canine's bloody face.

He looked over his right shoulder at Jiro, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Y-You're letting me go?"

Yami cringed slightly at the smirk that crossed Jiro's face "Not exactly" the man said.

Brutus began struggling in Yami's grasp when he saw the man raise a gun, aiming it at Yami's heart. "I'd shoot you in the head, but that just makes too much of a mess" Jiro sneered.

Yami swallowed hard as the gun was aimed. He closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks when he heard Jiro cock the gun 'Yugi, I'm sorry. I love you guys' was his final thought before a gun shot rang through the air.

**Me: *ducks as tomatoes are thrown* I'm sorry! XD Until next time though! *waves* Goodbye!**

**To Rose: Waldo is very very VERY sorry! :3 Lol! ^w^**


	28. Ch 28: Useless

**Me: So, I know a lot of you are angry with how I left off the last chapter XD But that was the end of that chapter ^w^ I forgot to tell you guys! Toshi is pronounced Toe-She. Just wanted to let you all know that XD lol, to my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To HumansAreTheREALMonsters: XD Well, I ended it there, because that was the end of that chapter ^w^**

**To snow-kim: XD Toshi isn't Jiro's son, he's actually Leichter's son ^w^**

**To Rose & Yukari: XD I told her the feel war was coming! I gave her fair warning! XD I gotta do ya like that cuz it gets the story where it needs to go! XD I promise you'll return! But here's that next chapter ya wanted! ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 28**

**Useless**

Seto and the other agents zipped up their jackets, some with FDI on them the others with CID on them. Mai held out bands with small cameras attached to them. "You guys have to wear these so we can see what's going on once you enter the warehouse" she said.

"I feel weird with this thing on" Bakura grumbled as he pulled the band around his head.

"You look weird too" Marik chuckled, flipping Bakura's head band.

"Why you-!"

"Knock it off! These camera's are so we can keep an eye on you idiots and find out the condition of things. Now shut the hell up and hurry!" Mai growled.

Bakura pouted on his way out the door, following all the other agents as they made their way towards the warehouse.

"I hope Yami's okay" Seto sighed, looking out the truck window.

"Hey, he's our leader, I'm sure he's fine" Duke reassured, however even he wasn't too sure about his words. 'Please be okay' he prayed silently.

* * *

The agents arrived at the forrest, getting out of their vehicles to go save their leader. They were armed and ready for an ambush, in case one was waiting for them. Valon tripped over something, almost falling to the ground if Shada hadn't caught him. They all turned to see a dead body. The face was frozen in an expression of shock and agony. "Damn, looks like Brutus was pissed" Duke said, looking at the throat that was no longer in its place, but laying away from the body in the pool of blood.

"He literally ripped their throats out" Valon agreed.

"That's terrifying" Karim commented through the communicator, looking at the bodies that lay motionless through the forest.

"It's because Brutus loves Yami" they all hear Yugi say.

Seto bent down to see if one of the bodies were still alive, after feeling no pulse he stood back up. "He definitely knew what he was doing, these guys are deader than a door nail."

"Well, he's definitely a smart dog. Let's go, we don't have time to waste" Mahad said, leading the team forward.

* * *

"Should we take out the guards outside first?" Duke whispered, hiding behind a bush.

"No, if we alert the people inside they'll take Yami out" Seto whispered back.

"If they haven't already" Karim mused through the communicator. "OUCH!"

"Now shut the hell up" they heard Mai growl over the communicator.

The agents all chuckled quietly at the two bickering before pulling out their knives from their boots. "No guns until we get inside. We don't want to set them off" Seto whispered.

"Brutus made it pretty easy for us to get inside" Marik pointed out.

"Right. Let's move."

Seto and Mahad led the team, quietly sneaking to stand on either side of the door. Marik stood in the center of the group, backing away a bit so his foot could easily make contact with the door. "Try not to-" BAM! "Never mind..."

They all quickly ran inside, only to freeze on the spot. All their hearts dropped when they saw the mass on the floor. There, a few feet in front of them, lay the lifeless forms of Yami and his faithful canine Brutus. Yami had his left arm laid under the dog's head, his right arm was wrapped around the dog, his hand laying hidden under the dog's weight. The only other thing in the room was the puddle of blood they lay in.

* * *

Everyone in the FDI HQ felt their hearts drop when the lifeless forms showed up on screen. Yugi felt a million times worse though, he felt as if the world had stopped turning. He didn't even feel the tears that were currently streaming down his face. All he felt was pain, his heart broke, he didn't even feel his legs below him anymore. His husband, his _best friend_, the father of his children, the love of his _life_... Was _gone_.

"YAMI!" He screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as his tears poured down his face.

Mai jumped up, running over to him and wrapping him in a hug. She didn't know who she was comforting more, herself or Yugi. She held him close as her own tears made their way down her cheeks. Her brother had been shot, their leader and best friend was gone.

* * *

Seto felt his eyes begin to sting, seeing the lifeless form of his cousin on the floor. "Those bastards" he growled lowly.

"Aww, did we upset you? Typical FDI, ohhh and the CID. You guys are always late for the party" Jiro taunted as he entered the room.

"You BASTARDS!"

"Don't blame us. We no longer had any use for him. So we had to kill him."

"That son of a-" they heard Yugi growl through the communicator.

"You'll pay for this" Seto growled through clenched teeth.

**Me: Alright, that's the end of that chapter, now on to the next. ^w^**


	29. Ch 29: Sweet Boy

**Me: Okay! Ummm... So last chapter, the others discovered Yami and Brutus, lets get to this chapter now. Sorry for taking so long on my updates, but I've thought up a new story, not only the sequel to this one, but also another one that I think is going to blow you all away. I'm busy doing research for it, just so I make sure not to miss a single detail. But for real, the story I'm working on is going to blow your faces off! My updates will probably actually slow down to once a week, because I've been really busy. You all want longer chapters, but I just don't get enough time to work on them... So again, sorry for the late update, but I think I'll only update once a week now ^w^ To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: You'll find out this chapter ^w^**

**To Kichona Cho: XD Well, there can be a sequel without Yami... There's more main characters than just him XD But, you'll just have to keep reading to find out his fate ^w^**

**To shire (Guest): Well, she only called him selfish because he wasn't supporting what Yami wanted to do. :3 But, I'm glad you're enjoying it ^w^**

**To Rose: XD *ducks from her gun* WALDO SAID SHE'S SORRY! ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 29**

**Sweet Boy**

"I'll fucking kill you!" Seto growled, launching forward with the knife out of his boot. The others followed his lead, battling Jiro's henchmen. The guards from outside, after hearing the commotion, busted in the doors, causing the other agents to take cover from gun fire.

Seto and Jiro were fighting hand to hand, Seto's mind being clouded over with anger, and Jiro finding it amusing to see the agent so flustered. "You son of a bitch!" Seto snarled, throwing his fist forward to meet Jiro's face.

The other agents were ducked behind wooden crates to the right of the room, their enemies behind crates to the left of the room. While the others were distracting them, Marik and Bakura climbed the stairs to the right. "Mai, are you guys seeing this?" Marik whispered into the communicator.

"I-Is that dead bodies?" She whispered back.

"It sure is" Bakura confirmed, checking for a pulse from one guy. "C'mon lets keep moving."

The two scurried across the catwalk, careful not to let the men below them see them coming. Bakura jumped first, kicking one of the gunmen in the face. He turned as another one was aiming at him, luckily Marik's boot was already in the man's face, kicking the man to the floor. The two grasped hands, smirking deviously at each other before kicking a foot back, hitting the man that was behind each of them. Blue jumped in, taking out the man in the middle of the group before he could react. "Nailed it" they cheered, high-fiving each other.

Seto held his right hand close to his body, it was hurting pretty bad from where Jiro had shot the gun out of his hand. The disguarded gun lay across the room, the other agents hadn't seen what had happened, so now he was standing there with a bleeding hand, no weapon, and a gun pointed at him. "Any last words before you join your pitiful cousin?"

"Just two!" A familiar voice yelled from not too far away, causing everyone to turn. There, on the floor, lay Yami, the upper half of his body propped up by his left elbow, his right hand still under his dead dog. "Suck lead" he growled, ripping his right hand out to reveal Kemo's gun. He cocked the gun quickly, firing a bullet right between Jiro's eyes.

Blood spurted out as the bullet exited out the back of the man's head as he fell, the bullet being lodged into the wall behind him. "Dumb bastard" Yami groaned, falling back on his back.

Seto ran with every ounce of strength he had, running as fast as he could over to his cousin. "Yami?!"

"The bullet.. got close to.. my heart" Yami strained to say "But.. somehow.. it.. missed."

"You damn idiot, you gave us all a heart attack" Seto said, slipping his communicator from around his ear and putting it on Yami's.

"Yami!" Yugi cried through the communicator.

A faint smile kissed Yami's lips at the sound of his husband's voice. "Hey baby."

"Oh my Ra! You're okay" Yugi sobbed, hugging Mai like a lifeline.

"For the record... I'm sorry."

"Shut up stupid. Don't apologize."

Yami chuckled softly at his husband's words "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"I'm not feelin' too hot right now."

"It's okay. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Yami's eyelids began to feel heavy, his heart beat pounding in his ears. "Seto."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me..."

"What is it bub?" He asked, grabbing Yami's hand after helping the paramedics lift him on the gurney.

"Promise me you'll bury my boy" Yami whimpered, fresh tears streaking down his cheeks. His eyes looked to the bloodied body that still lay on the floor. His black fur now tinted to a maroon color, his white patches a dark red, and his ice blue eyes now lifeless and half-lidded. "Don't leave him there."

"I promise" Seto whispered, giving Yami's hand one last squeeze before letting it go, watching as his cousin once again slipped out of conciousness. "I promise" he whimpered, watching with tear-filled eyes as his cousin was driven towards the hospital.

He watched the CID agents load up the captured men, having the clean-up crew clean up all the dead bodies through the woods. "We'll be in touch" Odion told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Let us know if we can do anything" Shada added.

"And keep us informed about Yami" Mahad finished.

"I will" he whispered before turning and walking towards the dog that still lay on the ground. He kneeled down next to the dog, running his hand across the dog's face. The dogs right front paw caught his eye as he was petting the dead dog. There was a bullet hole, going under the toes and straight through his paw. "Oh.. my Ra..." Seto gasped, causing the others to walk over.

"What is it Seto?" Duke asked.

Seto looked up at them with wide eyes, holding up the dog's injured paw. "Brutus saved Yami's life. He redirected the bullet with his paw."

The others' eyes widened, exchanging looks before looking back at the lifeless dog. "Guys, we can't just bury him like a regular dog" Duke sighed. "Brutus is so much more than that."

"Let's wash him off, I've got an idea" Seto sighed, standing up with the dog in his arms.

"Oh God. We're not going to have him stuffed are we?" Bakura groaned.

"No, baka."

"Guys? A-Are we going to tell the twins?" Marik finally spoke up.

They all looked at each other, they were all thinking the same thing. "There's no way..." Seto whispered.

"I can't do it" Duke agreed.

"Not a chance. Yuki was really close to that dog" Bakura chipped in.

"And Akari's eyes would kill me" Marik agreed.

"Let's just deal with the dog for now, we'll leave Yami and Yugi to deal with their kids" Seto says, loading up the dog and climbing in the truck.

"Right" the others all agreed.

**Me: Okay, that's the end of that chapter, I'm really far behind... But, I'm going to slow down on updating so maybe I can keep up with it. Once a week now ladies and gents, sorry, I can't keep up with every 3-5 days though. Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**

**To Rose: I hope that makes you feel better! :3**


	30. Ch 30: Stay

**Me: Okay, I'm back at it once again XD So here goes, to my reviewers:**

**To LightningCard: I'm sorry, it's all just neccessary for the story in the future... :/ I'll pep it up in a few chapters, I promise! ^w^**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you liked it ^w^**

**To Rose: Nah, I like hearing abridged Jack's voice in my head when you yell at me! :D lol But, I am glad that that last chapter made you happy... I have a feeling after this chapter you'll be caps locking me again anyway XD**

**To snow-kim: Pegasus told Yami that the boy was one of the five bosses' son. Jiro doesn't have a child. Toshi is a son to one of the five bosses. ^w^**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 30**

**Stay**

Yugi, his friends, and the FDI agents sat in the waiting room of the busy hospital. The staff was bustling about everywhere, seemingly ignoring the large group that sat in the waiting room. Akari and Yuki, along with the other children were at Yugi's parents' house.

Next to Yugi on the two seater sofa sat Joey, who was currently comforting his best friend that wasn't able to stay as strong. He wasn't sobbing like he had earlier, because he had seen Yami wake up, he'd seen that he was still alive. But he was still sobbing out of fear that Yami still wasn't out of danger.

In the chair to the left of the couch sat Seto, who remained strong, tapping his foot as he impatiently waited for the doctor. Next to Seto's chair sat another chair where Yamina was perched, awaiting word on her son.

To the right of Joey sat Tristan, Serenity, Ryou and Bakura on a three seater sofa. Ryou was holding Bakura's head on his shoulder, comforting the man who refused to break. His face held all his feelings though, and Ryou could read his eyes like a book. Tristan held onto Serenity, the woman had tears running down her face as she snuggled her head into his chest.

Across the small table from Yugi sat a bigger sofa, on the sofa sat Marik, Malik, Duke, and Mai. The group snuggling with their respected partner. Marik held onto Malik, refusing to break for Yami's sake. He wasn't worried, he knew Yami better than anyone, and knew the man would be fine. However, he couldn't stop that nagging voice in the back of his mind that continued saying 'Everyone goes some day.' 'Not Yami, not today' Marik argued back at the voice. Duke had his arms wrapped around Mai, he was in the same predicament Marik was in. That annoying voice nagging at him, but he refused to acknowledge it, refused to hear anything that it had to say. Mai sobbed on his shoulder, hoping beyond hopes that her 'brother' was okay.

The doctor came walking over to the group with a grave look on his face. "How is he doctor?" Yugi asked, standing up with Seto next to him.

"I've done all that I can. Now it's up to him" he said sadly. "He's in a deep sleep, almost comatose state. But he's unresponsive. He'll have to fight for his life now. I want to warn you all before you go in there. He's not in the greatest shape, he has tubes and machines hooked up to him. There's a breathing tube in his throat, and an IV in his hand, be sure to be careful."

"Thanks doc" Seto said.

* * *

The group walked to Yami's room in silence, fresh tears making themselves known on a bunch of their faces. "Yugi, you go in first. He's your husband" Seto said, waving Yugi forward.

Yugi nodded, opening the door and walking in. Tears streamed down his face, his hand going to cover his mouth and muffle his sobs when he caught sight of Yami's unconcious form. He was pale, his chest bare except for the bandages that were covering it. His eyes were a purple color as if he were exhausted. His usually light pink lips were a deathly purple, though barely visible with all the tape holding the breathing tube in place. His beautiful tri-colored hair was a mess; his ebony locks with red tips, and blonde highlights were a mess, spiking out in random places across his pillow, his blonde fringe stained an orange color from having laid in blood for so long. His usually soft hair was now hard and slightly sticky from not being washed thoroughly.

"Oh Yami" Yugi sighed. He shivered from the cold, having just noticed the atmosphere around him. The room was cold, and shadowed over, as if Death himself lingered very near. He gently sat on the bed next to Yami, brushing his hand through his stiff fringe before cupping his cheek. He let his hand fall away from Yami's cheek, only to grab ahold of Yami's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Don't leave me" he whimpered softly. "Come back.. Stay with us.. We love you."

The others walked in to see Yugi sobbing quietly on the bed next to Yami. Yami looked as if he were already dead, though many of them could barely look at him. They took seats around the room, Yamina walking over to Yugi and putting a hand on his shoulder. She hugged her son-in-law like she'd never hugged him before, allowing his tears to fall freely upon her shoulder. She moved her right hand to put on Yami's wrist gently "Don't you leave us" she whispered.

"It's not your time yet" Yugi added quietly.

"He'll be okay Yugi, you'll see. He's very strong, just like his father" Yamina assured him gently.

"I hope so" Yugi whimpered, holding onto Yamina like a lifeline. He hid his face in the woman's shoulder once again "I love him so much, Yamina. I dunno what I'd do without him."

"I know sweetie. But I promise he'll come back."

**Me: I know it's a short chapter, but next chapter will be longer, and it's an experimental thing, so I needed to end this chapter here. ^w^ I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	31. Ch 31: Limbo

**Me: Oh my gosh, the whole updating every Friday: Best idea I've ever had. I'm getting so much work done now, and I'm able to update all of my stories! ^w^ Not to mention I'm able to get some longer chapters done. ^w^ So happy! :3 To my reviewers:**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoyed ^w^**

**To Rose: XD GOOD! I APPRECIATE EVERY RA DAMNED LETTER YOU YELL AT ME! ^w^**

**Okay, so, I have been up all damn night, finally got all the chapters done at 4am... I sneezed and bit my tongue, made the bitch bleed... I'm not having the greatest of days/nights/what-the-fk-ever-this-is... SO! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

* * *

**CID**

**Chapter 31**

**Limbo**

He felt dizzy. So dizzy. Opening his eyes he found he was sitting in a chair, his elbows on his thighs, and his head in his hands. Yami raised his head, finding himself in a pure white room full of light blue cushioned chairs with a metal frame. There were a few people in there, but other than that it was quiet. Eerily quiet.

He looked the room over left to right, he didn't recognize a single person in the room. Once he got to the right side of the room, he found a black mass sitting to his right. Looking closer he discovered that the mass was a dog. Not just any dog, but _his_ dog!

"B-B-Brutus?" Yami gasped, the dog looking over its shoulder to look at him. "Where am I?"

"I think I can answer that" a familiar voice told him.

Yami's head shot up at the sound of the voice, recognizing it before even seeing the man it belonged to. The man still looked the same as the day he had left him. His eyes began to sting with unshed tears "D-D-D..." He couldn't even finish the word. His father and his dog were okay!

"Wrong son" Aknamkanon said, as if reading his son's mind. "Your dog and I are dead."

Yami's eyes widened a bit, realizing what this meant for him. "So wait! Does that mean I'm dead?!"

"Nope. Means you're in Limbo. And we're going to be your guides."

"M-My guides?" Yami asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yep. It's your choice whether you live or die."

"Well what kind of a choice is that? Of course I want to live. I have people to protect."

"Yami" Aknamkanon sighed, looking at his son with a mixture of seriousness and sadness. "There's more to life than your job. And you've lost sight of that."

Yami blinked and the room was different. They were no longer in the hospital-waiting-room-like room. They were now in a large theatre type room. A large big screen was sitting on the wall opposite of Yami, the rest of the room was empty except for the rows of seats, his father, and his dog. "A movie?" Yami asked, looking at his father and raising his brow.

"Just watch" Aknamkanon grumbled, pointing at the large TV screen.

Yami turned his head back towards the screen as the lights went down. The screen lighting up to show Yugi and the twins sitting at the dinner table without him. He watched as Yugi casted side glances at his empty chair, knowing that the man wished more than anything for him to be there. He watched as Yugi planned out the twin's fourth birthday without him because he'd stayed to work late. The next scene made him look away as his husband laid in bed, tear soaked pillows and blankets all because Yami was 'too busy' with work to be home to go to bed with him.

"Alright. I get it" Yami whimpered, his cheeks glistening with the tears that ran down his face. "I get it."

**Me: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next few chapters are going to be really long, so I took a break to seperate a couple short chapters from the longer chapters. Idk if the next one will be long or short, but I know that after that there will be a few really long chapters ^w^ Anyway, until next time! *waves* Goodbye!**


End file.
